Bittersweet
by MusicChiller27
Summary: This story takes place during the Ministry Era back in 1999. Twisted events to my liking, hope you all enjoy it. Purely fictional. Again, I stress this, I don't give out summaries. Either read and be surprised or don't read at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Bittersweet**

Chapter 1

Jaxine had no idea what she was thinking as she walked through the arena door, following the two men she was currently working for, her golden amber eyes adverted to the concrete flooring. Her black hair was piled up on top of her head in curls, a few strands framing her face delicately. She wore a black tank dress that went two inches above the knee with two inch leather knee high boots, fishnet nylons on her legs. Big, silver hoop earrings dangled from her ears and she had a huge silver cross around her neck, a blood red jewel right in the middle of it that matched her painted lips. Her eyes were outlined in black with charcoal eye shadow against her porcelain skin. Sighing heavily, she wondered why she even took this job in the first place. She knew why. The offer was too good to pass up.

Paul Bearer walked beside his son quietly, knowing Kane preferred silence in the hallways, not wishing to speak in front of others who would all look at him oddly for using a voice box. His own vocal cords too damaged from the fire he was in when he was a little boy to use. "In here." He murmured, opening a door and letting Kane step in, ushering the girl in after him, his black beady eyes darting around before nodding, assuring himself all was well before closing the door behind him.

Sitting down on the couch and crossing one leg over the other, Jaxine finally lifted her head and scanned the room, her eyebrows drawing together, furrowing slightly. Paul Bearer had been the one who found her in the bar of her home in Chicago not long ago and hired her to be his son's valet. She would follow him around while he did his job, down to the ring. It didn't appeal to her, the thought of following men around, but if it paid as well as Paul promised her it would, she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers.

Kane stood in a corner, watching the woman through his mask. His long brown hair covered his masked face, keeping his eyes hidden from view. He tilted his head to the side, wondering just what she was doing here. He had listened to Paul's explanations of him needing a valet, something to boost his appearance, but just didn't understand. She didn't even look like she wanted to be here. He glanced at Paul.

Paul frowned, sometimes wishing he knew what the hell was going on behind that mask. "Well..." He cleared his throat, clapping his hands together.

Jaxine didn't move from the couch as she leaned back against it, already knowing she was going down to the ring with Kane, the big red and black masked monster in front of her. Her eyes adverted to the floor, her hands in her lap, wondering what was going to happen now. This was Paul's plan after all so what was she supposed to do. He still hadn't told her what her duties were and almost wished she hadn't taken this job when she noticed an evil gleam in his black beady eyes. She kept her mouth shut, refusing to say a word unless she was spoken too.

Paul decided he might as well introduce them, since the pair would be working together after all. "Jaxine, this is my son Kane." He said slowly, gesturing for her to stand up, knowing most women tended to be intimidated by the masked monster that stood near seven feet tall. He looked at Kane expectantly. "Kane?"

Kane took a slow step forward, his body rigid as he stared at her.

She slowly stood up, smoothing her dress down with her hands, which had blood red long fingernails attached to them, natural of course. "Hello Kane." Her warm honey voice said, nodding, before turning her golden amber eyes on Paul. "What exactly have I been hired for?" She inquired, deciding she couldn't wait to find out in time. She wanted to know everything up front and sighed when he simply said she was there to make his son's appearance look good. Right. She wasn't buying it and decided to wait to have a moment alone with Paul to find out the truth.

Paul arched an eyebrow when she sighed, looking at Kane. "You have a match in thirty minutes son, why don't you go take a shower?" He suggested to his son.

Kane shifted slowly, staring down at the overly plump man.

Didn't this boy ever move fast when he wasn't in the ring? Paul sighed mentally, already knowing the answer was a firm no.

Kane glanced at Jaxine before lumbering into the bathroom, the door closing softly behind him.

As soon as he was in the bathroom, Jaxine seen those cold dark eyes of Paul's turn on her and swallowed hard. "He doesn't know." She stated, seeing him nod, and sighed heavily as she leaned against the wall with her arms folded in front of her chest. "If I'm going to do this job, whatever it is, right Paul you don't think I should know what's going on and the whole story behind it?" She inquired softly, never one to pick a fight or get into a confrontation. Jaxine only fought when she needed too.

Paul frowned at her, rubbing his fat chin thoughtfully. He grunted when he heard the shower running, knowing Kane would be as quick as possible, not liking to see his own scarred body. "Look, the less you know, the safer you'll be. What you do need to know is this, Kane is quiet and he's slow. He has a temper, but you should be fine. Just go out to the ring with him. You're here to keep his brother from...torturing the boy. The Undertaker is his name and, trust me; you shall know him when you see him. If you must know more, I'm afraid it will have to wait until later."

The Undertaker? Jaxine felt her eyebrow rise as she nodded, fully understanding when she heard the shower sprays shut off. "Very well, thank you Paul." She replied before sitting down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other and kept her eyes focused on the floor. Kane had a temper so she would make sure not to anger him in any way. Walking out to the ring with him wouldn't be that hard either; she would just have to stay out of the way unless otherwise directed. Sighing, she heard Kane walk back inside the dressing room and knew they were leaving in a few minutes for his match.

Kane adjusted his leather glove, watching Jaxine curiously. He was still wondering what on earth had possessed Paul to get him a valet. Did the old man really think he was that damn lonely? Finally he flicked his wet hair back from his face, knowing it would wind up hanging down again, but shrugged it off. Jaxine could get a good look at his odd, mismatched eyes if she wished, though if he caught her staring, he might hurt her. Any comments on the red and black mask would also lead to an instant tombstone.

Jaxine stood when it was time to leave, walking out behind Kane with Paul behind her, her eyes remaining on the ground. She ignored the eyes that followed her every move, ignored the murmurings, ignored everything around her. She was a master at doing that, not caring what they thought. If they wanted to think she was Kane's whore or whatever, that was fine with her. She was here to do a job and make money to survive, nothing more nothing less.

Kane frowned when he felt Paul nudge his back, glancing backwards and frowning when the little man nodded towards Jaxine, cocking his head to the side. Sighing, he climbed into the ring, reaching down to her, hands outstretched.

"Take his hands." Paul muttered in instruction from behind her, smiling and nodding, clapping his hands.

Swallowing hard as she stared back at him before stepping forward, Jaxine slipped her tiny hands in his massive ones, blinking before Paul came around to stand on Kane's other side. What was the point of this? She didn't understand what was going on as she stared back into his mismatched colored eyes. She sighed with inner relief when his opponent's music sounded and felt him release her hands before Paul ushered her out of the ring, holding the rope open for her before arriving on the outside.

Kane frowned, his head snapping up when he heard the music, wondering if this imbecile had a death wish for interrupting him before he'd even finished. Once again flicking his hair back, he stepped into the middle of the ring and just waited.

"Ooh Kane, nice...very nice." HBK Shawn Michaels laughed, hopping around Paul and Jaxine, looking her up and down before sliding in the ring, dancing in time to his music. "Where can I get one of those?"

Jaxine's amber eyes narrowed slightly, her fists clenching at her sides, not believing the audacity of this man. She looked over at Paul and then back in the ring, a smirk spreading on her lips when she seen Kane take the man by the throat and lifted him up in the air, choke slamming him straight to hell.

"Well so much for THAT match..." JR stated in the headset that broadcasted across the globe alongside his partner, Jerry 'The King' Lawler.

"Puppies, JR! Puppies!!"

Kane dropped down to his knees, laying over the knocked out HBK, getting the count of three. He had just gotten to his feet when he heard a laugh that haunted his dreams, blue eyes widening with rage.

"That would be the Undertaker." Paul said in Jaxine's ear, trembling as he edged closer to the ring.

Kane was looking around for the source of the laughter, finally sliding out from the ring ropes and taking Jaxine by the hand, tugging her urgently towards the ramp way.

"Oh, Kane..."

Jaxine's eyes widened along with Paul's and Kane's, swallowing hard, that laughter sending a chill down her spine. She fell to her knees because Kane was nearly running and she was half his size, only going so fast. "Kane stop!" She shouted feeling like her arm might be yanked out of socket and screamed out when flames shot up on the ramp way, stopping them dead in their tracks. Jaxine fell back against Paul, who proceeded to tumble down the ramp way, doing a few somersaults before finally stopping while Jaxine ducked as Kane freaked out upon seeing the fire.

It took Paul a full minute to regain his footing, struggling against his own body to stand upright. His eyes widened when he seen Kane hunched over on his knees, head buried in his hands. "Jaxine, calm him down!" He ordered, panting like a dog, waddling to stand by her, breathing like he might have a heart attack.

"Burn, Kane, burn." The voice whispered demonically, echoing throughout the arena.

She nodded and crawled over to kneel in front of Kane, seeing how much torment was in his mismatched blue eyes, and gripped his face in her hands. "Kane, it's alright." She whispered, knowing he could hear her since she was saying it in his ear. Though the panic wasn't gone yet as the lights suddenly went out, causing Jaxine eyes to widen, the entire arena being blanketed in darkness. "Paul? Kane?" She called out, still on her knees, having released Kane's face as the sound of bells began to toll throughout the place.

Kane remained in the kneeling position, not bothering to look up. He knew what was going to happen. His brother was going to take him on yet another journey through his own personal Hell.

Paul hid behind both Jaxine and Kane as the Undertaker made his way out to the stage, cowering when the Phenom surveyed the three, looking imposing in his black wrestling tights; black fingerless gloves. Long arms were covered from shoulder to wrist in tattoos. His long hair hung down his back, his green eyes intense and adding to the perfection that was the Undertaker, a black tear drop etched into his skin beneath his eye.

This man was downright frightening as Jaxine stumbled to her feet, no longer worried about Kane as she slowly backtracked down the ramp way, her amber eyes widened. She gasped when she felt Paul shove her forward and whipped her head to face him, eyebrows furrowing, seeing the fat man was making her the sacrificial lamb to save himself. "Oh my god..." She whispered in disbelief, hoping against hope Kane came out of his current panicked state. "Kane!!"

Hearing her voice, Kane roused himself, shaking his head and shooting to his feet quicker then most people usually believed possible. One of the things that were most surprising about him, he was normally slow and took his time unless angered. Then he moved. He met his brother halfway up the ramp, the pair beginning to throw punches at each other's head.

Sighing with relief as she stopped backtracking, though she dodged to the side when they made their way toward her, Jaxine swallowed hard. Paul was gone, having disappeared as the two men ended up in the ring. Jaxine had to stay by Kane's side unlike his wretched father, her amber eyes narrowing slightly, shaking her head slowly back and forth before smacking the mat. "Come on Kane!!" She shouted, wincing when he was dropped on his head and swallowed hard when the Undertaker's acid green eyes met hers.

He stared at her, his face a perfect mask, hiding anything he might be thinking or feeling as he studied her. 'Taker slipped through the ropes, standing on the edge of the canvas, just staring down at her.

Behind him, Kane had sat up.

Her eyes were captivating; he had never seen anything like them. They reminded him of melted butterscotch in an odd way.

Jaxine slowly stepped back, out of the corner of her eye seeing Kane had sat up and was slowly making his way out of the ring toward him. Their eye contact broke when Kane hit the Undertaker from behind. She wrapped her arms around herself and cringed physically when Kane was driven into the steel ring steps, covering her mouth with her hand. She ignored the voice in her head, telling her to run, seeing Undertaker had grabbed a steel chair and ended up blocking Kane from the blow.

"Kane, Kane you have to wake up, please wake up!" She pleaded and spun around, blocking her job from being dismantled as she stared back into the Undertaker's eyes again.

"King, Undertaker is gonna hit that woman!"

"She must have a death wish..."

He glared down at her, nostrils flaring. He had seen something on the back of her neck and tossed the chair aside. "Turn around." He ordered finally, his voice dark and deep, leaving no room for argument. When she just stood there gaping at him, he physically spun her around, his eyes narrowing as he took in the burn, tracing it with a finger. "What is this?" He demanded evenly.

Jaxine was physically trembling against him, though when he touched her scar; she whipped around, covering the back of her neck. "Nothing." She stated, knowing for the moment she had distracted him from hurting Kane and slowly backtracked up the ramp, the audience cheering on the Undertaker. Jaxine seen Kane slowly start making it to his feet as she disappeared through the curtain and took off running down the hallway, wondering what the hell she'd gotten herself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kane slid from the ring, catching the Undertaker before the snake could slither off, head-butting him. The mask both protected him and injured 'Taker, watching his brother reel away, a hand to head. He was tempted to continue the assault, but knew his valet was probably packing her bags. Sighing, he retreated backstage.

Paul was calming himself with a Twinkie, licking the cream from his fingers. "Jaxine! You made it!" He crowed through a mouthful.

"You son of a bitch!!" She shrieked, amber eyes lit on fire as she stormed over and slapped him across his pudgy face, a mean handprint on his cheek as the Twinkie went flying. "You left me out there and fed me to the wolves!!" She was absolutely livid and it took A LOT to piss her off. "That's it, I'm done Paul!! You can take this job and shove it!! Because of your stupidity and cowardly ways, Kane nearly got destroyed out there!!" She was already heading for the door, shaking from pure rage.

"And now that the Undertaker has decided there's something about you he likes, who's going to protect you?" Paul called after her, smirking when he seen her halt. "Oh yes, my dear, he must indeed have seen something about- or maybe ON- you that intrigued him. You could always run of course." He added politely. "But he'd just follow you. Given enough incentive, Kane would more then be willing to fight on your behalf. Unless you'd prefer to get to know his arsonist brother personally?"

She turned around to face him, tears in her amber eyes. "What exactly have you gotten me into, Paul?" She demanded, the anger in her eyes quickly turning into fear as she swallowed hard. "Undertaker is his brother? Don't you think I should've been inclined to KNOW that bit of information?!" She wanted to kill this fat bastard, but knew he was right. She didn't want to be in the Undertaker's grasp and jumped when the door flung open, stumbling back and landing on the couch, seeing the rage in Kane's eyes.

Kane looked between them; he obviously hadn't missed the tension and inhaled slowly. He glanced at Paul, seeing the blank look on his father's face and hurled a chair towards him.

Paul DROPPED to the floor, barely avoiding getting his face creamed with steel, and whimpered out, "Kane..." The whimper turned into a whine. "Kane, it wasn't my fault."

"You...ran..." Kane's voice was a horrid, rasping croak.

It broke Jaxine's heart to see Kane in agony, knowing his father was a no good scoundrel who was probably using him. She slowly walked over and hesitantly pressed a hand to his chest, staring up into his mismatched blue eyes. "Kane, calm down." Her voice was warm and soothing, running her hand up and down his chest. "Please, calm down." She wanted the big man to maim his father, but also knew that wouldn't be good all around so she had to find a way to calm him down.

Kane was clearly startled, staring down at her like she was an alien, something he had obviously never seen before. Hesitantly, he placed his hand over hers, gently removing it from his torso and stepped away, nodding.

Paul slowly sat up when he realized no more chairs would be coming his way, arching a black eyebrow at what he saw, trying hard not to smile, somehow managing to pull it off.

Jaxine sighed with relief when she seen he wasn't going to take her head off, a small smile crossing her face, and glared over at Paul. "You're lucky. Next time, maybe I will let him hurt you." She whispered while Kane searched through his bag, knowing he wouldn't overhear her before sitting down on the couch, touching the back of her neck and closed her eyes. Her scar...Jaxine shook her head and pulled her hand away from it like it'd just burned her before wrapping her arms around herself. "When are we leaving?" She demanded. "I want to leave this place."

Kane stood up, duffel bag in his hand.

"Now, apparently." Paul used the bench to push himself to his feet, huffing and puffing. He grunted when Kane tossed his bag into his arms, staggering backwards.

Kane stormed out of the dressing room without looking back.

Jaxine didn't wait for Paul's fat ass to keep up as she followed Kane, keeping her eyes lowered to the floor, trying to keep up with him. She knew they were heading back to the hotel and couldn't wait to sink in a nice hot bubble bath. The thought made a smile cross her face as they walked out into the cool night air. Kane was driving as they arrived at the car, opening the door, and slid inside the back, deciding to let Paul have the front, giggling inwardly. Kane wouldn't like that, she was sure of it.

Paul didn't like it and shot her an angry look, reluctantly sliding into the front seat alongside his son, wishing he wasn't afraid. It was easier to control Kane when he was calm and not freaking out about losing his life. "Kane," He began in his whiny voice, whimpering when Kane merely growled from the back of his throat, immediately snapping his mouth shut.

He stood atop the arena, watching with narrowed eyes as Kane's car pulled out of the parking lot. "Hmm." He stepped back from the ledge, ignoring the wind as it whipped his hair back.

"Good night, Kane." Jaxine softly said once they arrived at their hotel rooms, which were side by side, a connecting door adjoining them.

There was NO way she was allowing Paul to stay with her and walked inside one of them, closing the door behind her and flipped the lock on it, sighing with relief. Jaxine kicked her heels off, smirking when she heard Paul's whiny voice from the other room, shaking her head. The fat man would really have to kiss some major ass to get out of this one. She couldn't believe the mess she'd gotten herself into and flipped the light on, walking over to the bed and slipped her fishnet stockings off. She took the clip out of her hair, letting her black tresses cascade down her back in curly waves, reaching her middle back. When it was straightened, it went past her waist.

"Kane, she's not safe by herself." Paul insisted, sitting on his bed, keeping his face to the wall as Kane changed into a pair of black sweat pants. "It's too easy for him to get into one of these rooms, you know this."

Kane growled at the reminder, but agreed. He wasn't however going to share a room with her; she'd probably die of fear or something. He picked up a small black club and knocked on her door.

Paul arched an eyebrow, wondering if Kane realized his scarred chest wasn't hidden and smirked somewhat.

Jaxine sighed as she rubbed her feet, snarling at the knock on the connecting door. She walked over reluctantly and unlocked it, opening it, and seen a huge black club thrusted into her hands. Her eyebrows furrowed before looking up at Kane through the mask, smiling gently. "Thank you. Get some sleep and don't kill your father." She patted his chest, not even seeing the scars before closing the door behind her, wondering what the hell the club was for. She shrugged and set it by the bed before unzipping her dress, desperately needing a shower.

He was tempted to break through the window and pin her to the wall, just so he could examine her interesting little birth mark some more. 'Taker instead stood outside her window on the grate and watched as she slid out of her dress, his hands shoved in his jeans pockets. Not tonight. He would wait. Though having seen Kane's obvious and completely oblivious attempt at affording her some sort of protection had been amusing. She apparently had no clue what was going on.

After her bath, Jaxine changed into a lavender nightgown that went to her knees and brushed her black hair out. Her fingers brushed against the scar on the back of her neck, biting her bottom lip, instantly pulling her hand away. She couldn't stop the memories from overtaking her as she closed her eyes, hearing her father's roars of rage in her head.

Her mother had died soon after she was born, due to a car accident, but Jaxine knew better. Her father had killed her mother and, after that, he planned on killing her. She remembered the night he came home and raped her, at the tender age of six, and gave her the scar that now adorned her neck. He burned her arms, legs, stomach, all over her body, but they all disappeared except this one. She lifted her hair and looked in the mirror, tears spilling down her cheeks.

It was in the shape of a cross, though it looked more like a T than anything, seared into her pale skin, a permanent indentation and reminder of what her childhood was. Her father was a bible thumping, church worshipping bastard who didn't understand the world at all. When she was seventeen, Jaxine made a run for it and never looked back, leaving her life behind and started over.

Kane frowned, rolling over and over in bed, trying to sleep but it was impossible with Paul Bearer's deafening snoring. Finally he gave up and slid out of bed, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, breathing a sigh of relief at the silence. He tensed when the lights flickered, wondering if something was shorting in the wires, relaxing somewhat. He turned around, halting when he came face to face with a stony faced big brother.

Her thoughts broke as Jaxine turned around, hearing a thump outside her door, raising a slow eyebrow before standing from the vanity mirror. She grabbed the club in her hand and made her way toward the door, her heart beginning to pound in and out of her chest rapidly, swallowing hard. Mentally counting to three, Jaxine ripped her door open and gasped, dropping the weapon and ran to his side. "Oh my god Kane!!" She covered her mouth with her hand, her black hair over her shoulder, knowing there was no way she could lift this man and drag him into her room. "Damn it! Kane wake up!!" She looked around as the lights flickered again, that chill running down her spine, and focused her eyes back on him.

"Kane won't come too for at least an hour." He said, his green eyes narrowing when she seen him, standing at the end of the hallway, just watching her. "Who are you?" He demanded, wondering if she was a demon Kane had summoned just to torture him. He was in front of her before she could blink, his hand gripping her chin and forcing her to look at him, staring into her delicious eyes.

Jaxine's eyes widened as the fear consumed them, swallowing hard as she tried stumbling back, not able to scream because she couldn't find her voice. She was trembling from head to toe, remembering earlier when he touched her scar and glanced down at Kane, knowing he was out for the count. She took a step back, her amber eyes boring into him, searching his very soul even though she wasn't meaning to. 'God Kane PLEASE wake up!!' Her mind screamed as she opened and closed her mouth, but nothing came out.

He stepped after her, casually kicking his brother out of his way, not even looking down, and backing her into the room. He closed the door quietly behind him. "I asked you a question." He said softly, his voice deceptively gentle, his green eyes intense, searching her face. "Who are you??"

Jaxine winced when she seen him kick Kane, hating that he was in pain, but her eyes never left the Undertaker's. What was she going to do, scream and hope someone came before he demolished her? Jaxine was smarter than that as she kept backing up, stumbling over the vanity chair before holding it in front of her. "You have no right to be here." She finally spoke, her voice carrying a gentle soothing tone, her eyes never leaving his. She took another step back with every step he took, swallowing hard, knowing she was running out of room to go and fast.

"That very seldom stops me." He said, mocking her by using the same tone she did, his baritone making it infinitely more dangerous though. "You will tell me who you are and why you are here. With Kane." He ordered pinning her to the wall, indeed she had run out of room. His hand shot out, wrapping around her throat though he didn't squeeze. "Answer me." He whispered.

She closed her eyes, her heart hammering inside her chest as she felt his hand around her throat, knowing if she didn't answer him, she would end up dead. She wasn't going to die for an old fat man and took a deep breath, bringing her hand up to wrap around his wrist, her eyes opening to stare into his once more. "Jaxine." She answered softly, trembling against the wall and him, not able to pull away from his hypnotic green eyes. "I was hired by Paul as Kane's valet. Nothing more." That's all she'd been told, though she knew it wasn't the entire truth. Paul hadn't been able to tell her the rest due to Kane, not wanting him to know apparently. What a loving father he was.

"Paul hired you to be Kane's valet..." He echoed in a whisper, his green eyes not giving away what he apparently thought of that. "What a sly move. I suppose I forget how his mind works." He traced a finger down the side of her face, once again studying her eyes. His nostrils flared for a moment before turning her around, pressing her to the wall, moving her hair away from her neck. "How did you get this?" He demanded gruffly.

Now it was time for Jaxine to panic as she ripped away from him, stumbling over her feet as she landed on the floor, holding the back of her neck. "I'm not telling you that." She stated emphatically, crawling back away from him until her back hit the wall near the bed, her eyes widened as she cringed against him. "Please, I don't want to talk about it." It was too painful and she hadn't talked about it in years. She was hoping this monster would leave her alone and leave her room, though she would die before revealing to him why she had this scar.

He could see the pain clearly etched on her face, feel it rolling off of her in waves, but did not care. He caused others pain, but very rarely did it affect him. Over the years too many things had conspired against him, grinding away at what had been left of the man and just leaving this...the Undertaker. "Do you realize you bear my symbol on your person?" He asked, watching her as if she were a curious little bug he was considering stepping on.

"Your what?" Her eyes narrowed slightly, wondering what he meant by that, and suddenly pulled her hand away from her neck. "This is from an awful childhood memory and nobody's business, but my own. I don't know what you see, but it's not your symbol. I don't even know you." She cringed when he slowly made his way toward her, swallowing hard, trying not to let the tears slip down her cheeks that'd formed in her eyes.

He reached under the shirt he wore, pulling out a black cord, swinging a T with an X over it before her. It bore a strange resemblance to her scar. "It looks quite a bit like this and I'm curious to know why." He recognized it as a burn scar, he'd put too many on his brother not to know what they looked like. He also knew it had been purposely inflicted though not by her. Now his curiosity was really burning.

"That looks nothing like my scar." She stated, shakily getting to her feet, raking a hand through her hair and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not telling you." She was standing her ground, flat out refusing to talk about her past and jumped on the bed when he made a grab for her. Jaxine looked over at the door, sighing when he blocked it, knowing there was no way out and she was trapped. 'God I need to get out of here!!' She thought frantically, her amber eyes narrowing at this man as she touched the back of her neck. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right, the T of his symbol was identical to her scar. What a coincidence.

He shrugged, laying the necklace out on her bed. "Have it your way." He murmured, stepping out of her room and over the now coming too Kane. He would leave her with all that to think on, knowing he had plenty of time. She wasn't very likely going away. If she did...she wouldn't be too hard to follow.

Jaxine dropped to her knees on the bed, staring at the symbol on it, and shakily reached out to pick it up. She could hear Kane waking up and rushed over, shutting her door silently before lifting her hair to examine the scar on the back of her neck, holding the necklace up with it. "Oh my god..." She whispered, putting her hair back down and looked down at the symbol, a T with spikes on either side of it near the bottom. Jaxine swallowed hard and shoved it in her bag before slipping under the comforter, not answering the door when it was knocked on. She pretended she was asleep as the silent tears coursed down her cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Paul was in a chipper mood the following day, having gotten a good night's sleep. He didn't even ask Kane or Jaxine why they were such odd spirits. Kane he knew was always moody and he assumed Jaxine just wasn't happy with her current situation. "Well..." He slapped his pudgy hands together. "Tonight should be exciting."

Kane groaned, burying his face in his hands, feeling a throb from the headache that had yet to leave him.

Jaxine sighed and stood up from the chair she'd occupied, walking over and placed her fingers against his temples, staring into his eyes. She knew why he had this and felt terrible, shivering at the thought of Undertaker. She pulled away when he glared at her, biting her bottom lip. "Sorry." She murmured before walking away, wearing a dark red velvet dress that went down to her ankles, a slit running up the side that went to her mid-thigh and it was strapless. Her hair was down tonight, not wanting to show off her scar, and she had matching lipstick with heavy black eyeliner and two inch black stiletto heels. "What is the plan for tonight Paul?" She asked, deciding to get down to business. "Not going to run again are you?" Her sweet laughter echoed throughout the room, though it didn't reach her cold eyes.

Kane had wanted to apologize the minute she backed away, but didn't. He had just been so startled when she'd done that. Instead he focused on his father, folding his arms over his chest, obviously waiting for an answer as well.

"Well," Paul began, flustered slightly. "Kane has a rematch against HBK. He demanded it Kane, after you won in less then a minute. He says it's a fluke."

Kane growled, cracking his knuckles dangerously.

That's not exactly what she meant, but Jaxine decided not to mention the Undertaker. She seen Kane was already fired up enough as it was and didn't want to add to that as she sat back down on the couch, staring at Paul through narrowed eyes. "I am warning you Paul, if you feed me to the wolves again, I will not stop Kane from hurting you." She warned, eyes flashing before standing up and walking into the bathroom, needing to check her makeup before Kane's match.

Paul looked shocked, clicking his tongue furiously. "I give the urchin a job and…" He trailed off when Kane stood up. "And she's doing a wonderful job." He finished weakly. "Kane, just concentrate. If 'Taker comes out again, you need to have your head on straight, son."

**~!~**

Meanwhile, Undertaker was sitting in his dressing room, the lights off, eyes closed. He could still see her butterscotch colored eyes staring at him.

**~!~**

Jaxine walked through the curtain after the pyro blasted on the ramp way, standing at Kane's right by Paul remained on his left. She watched Kane get in the ring, smiling when he held the ropes open for her, and gestured him back before doing it on her own, flinching slightly when the pyro exploded out of the ring posts, the red lights above bathing all of them. "Good luck." She whispered in his ear before walking over and stepping out of the ring, landing on the arena floor like a cat as HBK's music sounded, amber eyes narrowing slightly.

"King, what is this hold that this woman has over Kane?"

"I don't know JR, but I'd love to be that dress right now."

Kane stood in the center of the ring, watching her for a moment before glancing at HBK, rolling his eyes as 'I got the looks that drive the girls wild' blared around him. Of course, sending the female fans into frenzy. He snorted, stepping back a pace, adjusting his leather glove.

"No more flukes from you, crispy." Shawn taunted, bouncing into the ring, skipping the posing and just attacked.

Jaxine wanted to fry him up in batter and serve him to Kane on a silver platter, smirking when the Big Red Machine started dominating the Heartbreak Kid. This guy thought he was god's gift to women. Jaxine wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole as she grabbed the rope while hitting the mat with her hand. "Come on Kane!" She cheered, clapping her hands when he went for the choke slam, glaring when HBK got out of it.

Shawn rolled out of the ring, shaking his head and glared at her. "Shut the hell up!" He snapped at her, taking a threatening step towards her, laughing when she backed off and turned around, walking straight into Kane's palm. His eyes widened as he was lifted sky high, hearing air whistle around him before the earth rushed up to meet him.

Kane was disqualified, but he was happy until the bells tolled.

Jaxine's amber eyes widened and shook her head slowly, looking around the darkness and pressed her back against the barricade, fear coursing through her veins. God she hated this entrance and tried to find Kane, backing up further with her hand on the barricade. Where was Kane? Where was Paul? If he ran again, she was going to let Kane maim him.

Kane was already being raised in the air, unconscious, strapped to the Undertaker's symbol, lights flashing around him almost violently.

"Kane, brother..." The Undertaker's voice echoed throughout the arena though he was nowhere to be seen. "Tonight you shall...Rest. In. Peace."

"Kane, no!" Paul screeched through the darkness.

"NO!" Jaxine shrieked out, rolling in the ring and looked up at the Kane, tears in her eyes. She looked back at Undertaker, who was in the corner and rushed over to him. "Release him!" She ordered angrily, her amber eyes terrified as she swallowed hard, looking back up at Kane, shaking her head in disbelief before turning back to stare at his demonic brother. "Undertaker please, release him..." She pleaded, hesitantly reaching a hand out to press against his chest, needing to do something to save Kane.

He grabbed her wrist, holding her still, nostrils flaring as he stared down at her, ignoring Paul's screams for his son. "What would you give me in return?" He demanded his piercing green eyes boring into hers. "If I release him, what do you freely offer?" He would not take her by force, but he would force her into making a decision.

"Please..." She begged him, trying to yank away and gasped when he pulled her against him forcefully, her eyes widening even more before looking up at Kane, who was hanging on the symbol petrified. "What do you want from me?" She cried out against him, swallowing hard, having a feeling whatever it was she would have to give him in order to save Kane from disaster.

"Your time. Answers. Eternity if I desire it." He said, appearing unaffected by what he had just said, his green eyes looking over her head at Kane. A slow smile crossed his lips as the bottom of the symbol lit on fire.

Kane let out a muffled scream when he felt the tiny platform his feet rested on was beginning to get hot, seeing the flames licking his black boots.

"He never did like fire."

Jaxine closed her eyes tightly shut; hearing Kane's muffled screams and opened them to stare back at him, the panic consuming her. "Alright!" She cried out, nodding as the tears rushed down her face. "Please, let him go and stop the flames and I-I'm all yours!" She was giving him her word as she dropped her head in shame, knowing she was betraying Kane, but she was also saving him from perishing.

"All mine? How very generous of you." He said the hint of dry sarcasm in his tone and clapped his hands once. The fire instantly went out and Kane was slowly lowered back to the floor. Deeming it prudent to leave before little brother was off that cross, 'Taker took her by her hand, pulling her from the ring, catching her when she stumbled off the canvas, and cradling her to his chest.

Jaxine could only cry as she buried her face in her hands while Paul got Kane off of the symbol, looking back at him through tearful amber orbs, knowing deep down that she had just signed her life away. "I'm so sorry Kane." She whispered, shaking her head as the lights went out, the arena blanketed as Kane was coming toward them, only to come back on a moment later and they were both gone out of sight.

Paul could only watch as Kane stared at the place they had been, blinking and wringing his hands together anxiously. He let out a high pitched wail of terror when his son totally lost it, running as fast as he could in the other direction.

'Taker looked amused when officials rushed to the ring, stepping back into the shadows with Jaxine, watching them pass, and knowing Kane must have snapped. "He must care for you, my dear." He murmured in her ear.

"You're a monster." She whispered, her back pressed against his chest since he set her on her feet, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

Jaxine wanted to call out to him, to let him know she was there, but then Undertaker would hurt him and she couldn't allow that. She dropped her head forward as he pulled her further into the darkness, not knowing where they were going. She had no choice in the matter either as he guided her, wishing silently she would've never taken the job from Paul.

He didn't bother staying in the main area of the building, knowing he would be searched for maybe ten minutes before the search moved to the hotels. He could care less about his match, knowing it would wait for another time. He just dragged Jaxine to the old basement of the arena, a dark and dreary place that he found comforting. "Now..." He murmured, rounding on her.

She stared back at him before looking around her surroundings, wrapping her arms around herself, lowering her head and backed up when he went to touch her. Kane hated her and she didn't understand why it affected her so much. He was just a job, right? No, he was a kind and gentle giant when it came to her and she enjoyed being around him. He was like a big brother type she never had, even though he probably didn't realize it. And now she was in the evil grasp of his brother and felt more alone than ever. She took another step back when he took a step forward, wondering if there was a way out of here.

"Why do you back away?" He asked, sounding amused, halting and dropping down onto a crate, clearly not intimidated by her. Oh, she could try to run if she wished, most likely she would get lost in the labyrinth that was the underground of the arena. They would hear her screams all over the building. He smiled grimly. "I'm not going to hurt you...Jaxine."

"How do I know that?" She demanded softly, wondering if Kane was alright, wanting to be with him to calm him down. Though then she thought of Paul having to deal with him and suddenly an amused smirk formed on her lips. She quickly wiped that away though, knowing the man standing before her was dangerous, cold and calculating. "What do you want with me?" She demanded again, wondering why he wanted her services, to spend time with her.

"You are interesting." He said thoughtfully, studying her curiously. "For now at least. I want to know about you. About your amber eyes and the interesting burn scar on the nape of your neck." He seen her entire body tense, knowing he had hit a nerve and didn't care. "Who gave it to you?"

"None of your business." She spat angrily, her amber eyes he just pointed out flaring up, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "If you thought for a second I would-" When he threatened to light Kane on fire, she immediately bit her bottom lip, knowing he would use that card against her and she was powerless against him. "My father." She whispered painfully, sliding down the wall, her feet throbbing from the stilettos she was wearing, drawing her knees up. "I got my eyes from my dead mother and my father gave me my scar..." She buried her face in her knees, the pain searing through her entire body.

'Taker was quiet for a moment. That her father had been the one to inflict the scar didn't surprise or disgust him like it would most people. He knew only too well how a beloved family member could turn into your worst nightmare. "Why did he do it?" He asked next, leaning his head back against the cement wall, staring at her. "And why in the shape of a cross?"

"He was a church worshipping, bible thumping bastard." She snarled angrily, wiping the stray tears from her eyes, refusing to look up at him. Instead, she looked at a nearby spider web, not able to stop the tears from falling even if her life depended on it. "I refused to be like him because I don't necessarily believe in religion. He didn't like that. So he decided to teach me a lesson, after raping me, telling me if I wanted to be Satan's whore than he would treat me like one." She closed her eyes at that painful memory, shuddering because she could feel his grimy hands on her body. "He meant to make it a cross, but I moved and he said it was close enough." What else did this monster want to know about her, the color of her panties?

"Religion is a cruel idea that twists people's minds." He murmured quietly, watching the spider web as well. He seen a spider descend when a fly had the misfortune of landing on the web, the spider quickly paralyzing it and rolling the fly up in a tight cocoon. It was funny how life turned out in a sad, ironic sort of way. Her father had tried to brand her with a cross and now...now that cross was what had attracted his attention in the first place, the resemblance it had to his own symbol remarkable.

"Please don't try to talk to me about my deranged father. You don't know me; you don't know anything about me. You don't know what I went through so please just don't try justifying what he did to his own daughter." She stood up, dusting herself off, and raked a hand through her long black hair, the tears having subsided. This man knew nothing about her childhood so he had no right talking to her about this. She told him what he wanted to know, that's where she drew the line.

"I will talk to you about whatever I wish." 'Taker said bluntly, folding his arms over his chest. "I was making an observation, not defending him. I don't defend anyone's choices, or renounce them. I could care less that daddy turned out to be your own personal boogeyman."

"You are so cold." She whispered, shaking her head back at him and stormed away down the basement, needing to put some space between them. She gasped when he grabbed her from behind, spinning her around, forcing her to hit his chest as his hand wrapped around her tiny wrist, pressing it over his heart and looked up into his green eyes, her anger still lingering, but some had diminished.

"Would you like me to tell you I'm sorry for what you've suffered?" He asked in a low voice, his green eyes unreadable as he stared down at her. "Would you like me to tell you your daddy will burn in hell for what he did to you? That no one should ever suffer what you have? Life is cold, Jaxine. Life is cruel. What has been done is done."

"Let go of me!" She hissed out, her eyes narrowed. "I know life is cold and cruel and I know it's the past, but when you have a monster, like you, trying to force me to delve in it and talk about it, that doesn't necessarily help either. So mind your own damn business and worry about your own life." She didn't try pulling away from him, knowing it wouldn't do any good since he was ten times as strong as her, if not more. Throughout all of this, her voice remained low and calm, refusing to look into his acid filled eyes.

'Taker seemed amused, an abrupt change from the emptiness he usually showed. "You really don't care what I'm going to do to Kane for this, do you?" He asked, pushing her hair away from her face, not surprised when she flinched and shied away. "I won't hurt you." He promised. "Physically."

"Don't hurt Kane." She looked into his green eyes, pleading with him, trembling slightly as she bit her bottom lip. "I-I'll talk about whatever you want, just please don't hurt him." She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to protect the masked gentle giant, glaring up at his cold older brother. "Please, I'm giving you what you want. I won't fight you anymore. Just please, don't hurt Kane, Undertaker." She swallowed hard, blinking away tears, her chest rising and falling rapidly with the fear that coursed through her body.

He nodded, seemingly satisfied with her response and glanced at the ceiling. "Come; let's finish this conversation somewhere more private." He said finally, looking back down at her. "More comfortable." He held out his hand, palm up, giving her the choice to either take it or not. Either way she would be going with him.

Jaxine slowly slid her hand into his, watching him swallow it hold before guiding her out of the basement and arena, her head lowered. She knew Kane and Paul were gone already, which is probably what Undertaker was waiting for. She stopped dead in her tracks when he walked up to a pure black Titan motorcycle, shaking her head slowly back and forth. "Undertaker, I'm not dressed for that..." She looked around and grunted when he yanked her toward it forcefully. How the hell was she going to ride this thing with her dress and heels?

Huffing impatiently, he grabbed the bottom of her dress and ripped it right up the middle with his strong hands, stopping when it reached her mid thighs. He picked Jaxine up and set her unceremoniously on the bike, swinging one long leg over it himself, reaching back to scoot her forward. "Take off the shoes." He ordered gruffly.

She blinked and tried sliding the dress down, but it did no good. She scooted closer to him to hide her lower extremities, reaching down to take her stilettos off and set them between her legs, hating this. He was degrading her as she watched the fabric lying on the ground, her dress ruined. She wrapped her arms around his waist, shivering against him as he tore through the streets of the town, going to some unknown destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He took his time, almost forgetting her except the tiny reminder of her hands around his waist as he enjoyed the cold night air assaulting him. He weaved in and out of the night time city traffic, swerving across three lanes, cutting off several cars and pulled into an underground parking lot of a busy hotel. He parked and looked down at her hands, realizing her knuckles were white. "You still alive?" He asked amusedly.

"Y-Yes..." She stuttered out, freezing since her dress was strapless and now went to her mid-thigh.

Frozen solid, Jaxine peeled her arms from around him and slid off of the bike, chattering, not believing how uncaring he was. She held her shoes and quickly rushed inside the hotel, immediately embracing the warmth that hit her face as soon as she was in the stairwell. She stayed and waited for him, seeing him rushing after her, her eyes adverted to the floor. She needed a lukewarm shower or bath to unthaw.

He seen her standing there, shivering like a leaf and scooped her into his arms, his own skin feverishly warm, not caring when other patrons of the hotel gawked and commented. He just carried her to the elevator, ignoring a woman who tried to get on with them, pressing a button and letting the doors close in her face.

Jaxine swallowed hard as she engulfed the warmth of his body, not able to help it, and closed her eyes as he carried her off of the elevator and toward his room. When they arrived, he set her down on her feet and she immediately walked over to the heater, turning it on and tried warming her limbs back up again. "Would you mind terribly if I-" She blinked when her bag was set in front of her, turning around to stare up into his green eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. He'd had this planned all along!! She simply turned back around and closed her eyes, hoping she woke up from this nightmare.

He chuckled darkly at her reaction. He never admitted he wasn't a devious, sadistic man. Infact, it was rapidly becoming one of his character traits. "Go enjoy a warm bath." He advised, retreating to pour himself a heavy drink. "We have a very long night ahead of us, Jaxine." He promised, not turning back to face her.

Her bottom lip trembled upon hearing that as she took her bag and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and slid down it. Tears streamed down her face as she buried her face in her knees, trembling from head to toe. She couldn't believe this. Why did it have to be her? "I should've never taken the job." She whispered solemnly, shaking her head before slowly getting to her feet. She looked in the mirror, seeing her black makeup was smeared and sighed, removing what was left of her red velvet dress and threw it in the trash before walking over to start her bath.

He sipped his whiskey thoughtfully, walking over to stare out the window, wondering to himself why he was bothering with this woman when it was obvious she was likely to become a gigantic pain in his ass. 'Taker pressed the cold tumbler to his forehead, finally pulling off his wrestling top and tossing it aside, next undoing his hair, letting it tumble free of the ponytail it had been in. He sat on the edge of the bed with his drink in just his tights, watching the bathroom door broodingly.

After an hour, Jaxine was finally thawed out and slowly stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her body, drying off. She walked over to her bag and groaned, realizing she'd only packed nightgowns. She sighed heavily and finally pulled out a midnight blue one with matching bra and panties, slipping them on. The gown went to her knees as she placed the other clothes in it. She brushed her hair, pulling it up, but then stopped, leaving it down. She didn't want him looking at her scar and tormenting her even more. She sniffled a little, closing her eyes and brushed her teeth before finally deciding she couldn't prolong the inevitable any longer. Taking a deep breath, Jaxine walked out, her face free of the makeup that usually covered it and set her bag against the wall near the door.

He was on his fourth glass, looking at her curiously as she walked out. With her make-up, she looked a bit like a gothic whore. Though he might have been biased because her colors were Kane's colors. Now she looked almost pretty, in a childish sort of way. At least that was the most his conscious mind would allow him to admit. "Would you like a drink?" He asked cordially.

"I'll get it." She whispered, stopping him from getting up as she walked over to the bar, sifting through it and pulled out the bottle of Tequila, not even grabbing a glass. "You don't mind, right?" She didn't wait for his answer and took a long swig of it, the liquid burning down her throat before she walked over to stare out the window. She wasn't an alcoholic by any means, but if she had to stay with this monster for whatever amount of time, she needed all the help she could get from not freaking out.

"By all means, help yourself." He said, smirking slightly, reclining backwards on his elbow, his long legs resting out on the bed. "I want to know more about you." He announced, knowing she wouldn't be surprised by that. If anything, by the resigned look on her face, she was more than expecting it. 'Taker sat up, swinging himself off the bed and stood up, crossing over to refill his glass, preferring to not drink straight from a bottle unless, of course, he was in one of his foul moods. "I want you to tell me about your father's church."

This was unbelievable as she took another long swig, fighting back the tears, refusing to look back at him and refusing to go near him. He could stay on that bed all night; she would be fine to stand staring outside, not much of a sleeper these days. "It was like any other hypocritical church. Trying to shove the word of god down your throat. I hardly went so I don't know and when I did go, I was in too much pain to really notice. Forgive me." She said that last part sarcastically, squeezing the bottle tightly in her tiny grasp, pressing her forehead against the glass.

"You're very anti-religious, aren't you? Are you an Agnostic who believes in something, but unsure of what or an Atheist who believes in nothing?" He next asked, leaning against the bar, sipping his drink. "If it makes you feel better, you can ask me a question for every one I ask you." He offered, trying to get her to actually talk.

"I believe in myself and take my life day by day. I don't have a religion." She replied, shivering as she continued looking out the window. "What makes you think I want to get to know you?" She quietly shot back; taking another swig of the Tequila bottle before setting it down, deciding three shots was enough for now. She didn't want him taking advantage of her and wouldn't put it past him.

He seen her push the bottle away and inwardly rolled his eyes. If she was thinking what he was assuming she was thinking, how wrong she was. Coercion yes, molestation no. He wasn't that bad. As far as he knew anyway. "I thought it might make you feel less attacked." 'Taker explained, not bothering to cut back on his alcohol in the slightest. It would take much more then what he had had to get even the least bit intoxicated.

She felt exhausted and sat down on the floor, sitting with her legs sideways, her nightgown resting against her thighs as she lowered her eyes, sighing heavily. "Thank you." She whispered, not sure what she was thanking him for, but honestly didn't know what else to say at that moment. She wrapped her arms around herself, wondering what he'd met when he said they had a long night ahead of them. The thought made her shiver inwardly.

Seeing her shiver, he tugged the blanket off the bed and tossed it at her. "Cold?" He inquired, like asking her about the weather, returning instantly to the religion question. "You're an Atheist, you don't believe in a higher being." He summarized, trying to piece together what she had both said and hadn't said. "Or have you decided to change your answer?"

"I'm nothing!" She cried out in frustration, beginning to rock back and forth, the torment obvious in her amber eyes, squeezing them tightly shut. "Please, please stop asking me about my religion." She pleaded with him, drawing her knees up to bury her face in them, her shoulders shaking. She hated talking about religion; she hated talking about what she believed in. Jaxine would rather be set on fire than talk about what he was asking of her.

Jaxine's aversion to religion fueled his curiosity even more, though for the sake of her rapidly declining sanity, he backed off for the moment. "How did you come to be with my brother? I wasn't aware he was in need of female companionship." He said finally, dropping back down onto the bed, stretching his long legs out in front of him, leaning back against the head board.

She slowly looked up at him, sniffling a little and raked a hand through her hair as she gripped it in her fingers. "Paul met me in a bar where I live." She wasn't going to reveal that information if she could help it. "He said I was the perfect match for his son. He explained to me somewhat what Kane did for a living, a wrestler, and said he'd pay me a large sum of money to be his valet. That's all Paul told me." She was telling the truth and pulled the blanket across her lap, leaning back against the vent and closed her eyes. "I don't know why he wanted me to be Kane's valet and I took the offer because of the money."

"Interesting." He murmured, stroking his chin thoughtfully, wondering why indeed Paul would want a woman for Kane. Especially a woman with such a strange scar. He sat upright, staring down at her, his eyes beginning to burn. "Did he see your scar, Jaxine?" He demanded icily.

"I honestly don't know." Her eyes said she was speaking the truth as she stared up into his icy emerald green eyes. "He said you found something that interested you and that I needed his and Kane's protection. When he shoved me into you on the ramp way, I was going to leave and go back home, but then he said that and..." She suddenly looked away, shuddering and closed her eyes, burying her face in her knees again.

He started laughing, a deep; dark rumbling that started deep in his chest, finally emerging and booming around the room, leaning forward to slap his knee. "What a fool!" He chuckled, not bothering to fill her in on the joke. "Well he was right, I do find you interesting. But the hour grows late and you look tired." He stood up, gesturing to the bed. "Sleep, Jaxine."

Jaxine blinked as she slowly stood up when he came toward her, seeing there was only one bed, deciding not to argue with him because it looked too inviting. "What's so funny?" She asked softly, sighing when he just waved her off dismissively.

Great. He could demand every answer on this planet from her and she get none in return. Fantastic. She made her way toward the bed and pulled the comforter back and lay down, snuggling against the pillow.

Being the gentleman that he was, 'Taker took the couch, folding his hands under his head, comfortable enough. "Paul was using you to distract me." He said after awhile, not bothering to shut off the lights, figuring she'd rather them be on, just in case he got dirty thoughts in the middle of the night or something. Whatever she might expect him to do. "It worked kudos to him."

Jaxine didn't like that. She didn't like that at all. Swallowing hard, she snuggled further into the bed, seeing he took the couch and raised an eyebrow. Undertaker was a difficult man to read and she was surprised when he didn't make any attempt to turn the light off. She sighed and reached over, since the light was closer, and turned it off. "I can't sleep with it on." She softly explained before snuggling back in the bed, closing her eyes. She was going to kill Paul for what he got her into.

He lay awake for a long while, contemplating that. Paul obviously wanted him to stop with the mind games on Kane and no wonder. All he had to do was show a foot and the boy was pissing his pants, this had been one of Paul's smarter ideas. Too bad it wasn't going to work. If anything, Jaxine was going to be further fuel to throw onto the flames. If he knew Kane, and he did, the big man would already be attached to her and that would only help 'Taker all the more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The following day, Jaxine was up before the Undertaker, dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a black tank top and white tennis. She contemplated running for the door, but then Undertaker would hurt Kane and she couldn't allow that. So she stayed and made some coffee, needing to wake up. She only slept for no more than five hours at the time, six max. Sighing heavily and being silent as to not wake him up, Jaxine sifted through her bag before pulling out his symbol, examining it. She still couldn't believe she'd kept it and bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should toss it. She slipped it back in her bag and pulled out her notebook, beginning to write her thoughts down, something she'd been doing since she was a child.

He had woken the minute she had gotten up, a light sleeper and not happy. He slept long hours when he could because he normally went a few days without sleeping at all. He'd expected her to run the first second she could and had been surprised when she didn't; popping open an eye to see what she was up too. When there was a timid knock on the door, he cursed loudly, "GO AWAY!"

He could hear Paul Bearer shrieking outside the door, "'Taker, you can't keep her!"

Jaxine's head snapped up and stood up from the bed, walking toward the door and groaned when Undertaker stopped her harshly. "I'm not going to run." She assured him, pulling away from him, deciding she could only talk from where he'd stopped her. "Paul, Kane is safe as long as I stay with him! I'm willing to do that! Go back to Kane and tell him I'm fine!" She called through the door, ignoring Undertaker's deathly glare, refusing not to say something that Paul could tell Kane.

"Has he hurt you?" Paul wailed through the door, screaming like a little girl when the door flew open and he was face to face with a tired, irate Undertaker. His scream drew several maids when he was thrown backwards into a wall, putting a hole through it, the people in THAT room beginning to scream.

"Heavy bastard." 'Taker snarled, rubbing his now aching elbow after slamming the door shut, glaring at her. "WHAT were you thinking?"

"I wasn't going to stand here and be mute! Kane has a right to know that I'm safe!" Jaxine shouted her hair down and straightened as it hugged around her waist. As long as she was stuck with Undertaker, she was keeping it down, regardless. "I didn't run, doesn't that prove something to you?" She shook her head and walked away from him, going back to sitting on the bed and back to her notebook. She honestly didn't care if Paul ever got up from his injuries, knowing he was only using and manipulating his son to do his dirty work. She'd seen it clear as day.

"KANE doesn't need to know you're safe!" He bellowed; temper flaring from being woken up so early in the morning and the fact that she was being belligerent, not too happy with the attitude. "He needs to sit in his little dark bedroom, hold his fucking teddy bear and worry himself into an early grave over you!"

Jaxine stared at him in complete shock, not believing what he just said. "You are sick and heartless!" She shouted, the anger flaring in her amber eyes and rolled away when he went to grab her. "Don't touch me!" She was irate that he was angry at her for trying to let Kane know she was alright.

"I will do whatever I damn well please and you'd best hope I don't do it to you!" He snarled, more then living up to Paul's earlier warnings that he was a dangerous man. "Maybe you haven't noticed yet Jaxine, my little mentally scarred child, but this is NOT your world, it's MINE."

"Screw you and your damn world!" She shrieked and lifted up the chair, tossing it at him before running out the door, slamming it behind her.

Running as fast as her tennis shoes could carry her, tears flying behind her; Jaxine could not believe what he'd just called her. She was leaving this place and was glad she'd grabbed her bag when she'd rolled away from him. He was going to come after her as she took the stairs, screwing the elevator, hoping Kane would be alright without her. She couldn't worry about him right now; she had to worry about surviving first and foremost.

He was right behind her, an athlete in his prime, his boots echoing loudly on the steps as he chased after her. Before she had even turned the flight, 'Taker's hand snapped out, catching her by the back of her neck and hurled her into the wall, breathing heavily with barely suppressed rage. "Have you lost your mind, girl?" He hissed dangerously.

Jaxine cried out as her back hit the wall, her heart thundering against her chest and smacked his hand away from her face when he went to grab her chin. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask to be involved in this!" She hissed out, ignoring the pain in her lower back, swallowing hard with angry tears in her eyes. "I am not a child either, you asshole! I'm thirty years old for your damn information!" She hissed right back, that's what had pissed her off the most, him calling her a child. She HATED it.

So she was only a few years younger then he was, how quaint. It didn't change a damn thing. "I don't care if you asked for this or not. The fact of the matter is, you took a job from a man you didn't know and got yourself involved in it, unknowingly, but still involved. You have a choice, Jaxine. You can walk away and go home..." He stepped back, gesturing towards the stairwell exit. "And wait to hear about Kane's death on the evening news, or you can stick it out with me until I grow bored."

"You son of a bitch..." She shook her head in disbelief, a tear sliding down her cheek, her heart too good and true to let an innocent man like Kane be murdered by his own brother. "I hate you. I hate you so much for making me do this." She stated before storming away from him down the hallway toward his hotel room. She entered, seeing it was cracked open, and slammed it in his face before storming inside the bathroom, slamming that door and flipped the lock on it. "Leave me alone you bastard!" She shouted through it, her voice shaky as she backed away from it, more tears falling.

She was stuck where she was and she would have to do whatever he wanted, the thought making her shiver with dread.

Shrugging, he looked around the room and began packing his duffel bag. "Hurry up and finish your cry. We have a flight to catch." He ordered through the door, tossing clean clothes for himself on the bed. He quickly dressed, dark blue jeans and a black button up shirt, running a brush through his hair until it practically gleamed in the morning sunlight. "NOW!"

Jaxine ripped the door open and stormed past him, shoving him away when he grabbed her arm, and stumbled back as he stalked toward her. "Stop it!" She closed her eyes, holding her hands out, remembering how she'd calmed Kane down and wondered if it would work on his brother. "Undertaker, I can walk on my own, I won't run again, y-you have my word." She stared deep into his green eyes, not touching him though she was reaching the depths of his soul with her eyes. Her mother had been the same way, according to her father.

He stared back at her, an eyebrow arching and his upper lip curving into a snarl. "Nice parlor trick." He said after a moment, breaking the eye contact, not about to let her know it had worked. "Tell me, did you use it on Kane?" His tone implied her using more than just the 'trick'.

She wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth, but refrained keeping herself calm. "I'm not answering that." She said softly, her hands remaining up, and she could tell she'd calmed him down even though he didn't want to admit it. So the Undertaker did have a weakness. "I'm not saying anything else about Kane so you can use it against him." She then walked past him toward the door, knowing they had a flight to catch.

"Too late." He muttered, following her.

**~!~**

Paul actually had to sedate Kane with a mild tranquilizer to get him onto the plane after having told him about Jaxine being in the Undertaker's hotel room, all night and had he could hear her screaming through the door. Kane had flown into a rage, which had been what Paul wanted. Knowing that rage would still be there after the effects of the tranquilizer wore off, Paul was smiling as he sat beside his catatonic son.

**~!~**

The entire ride to the airport and the plane ride, Jaxine didn't say one word to the Undertaker, deep in her own thoughts. She hoped Kane was alright and sighed heavily, dropping her head, wondering how she was going to get out of this, IF she was going to get out of this. Undertaker said he'd keep her until he got bored...what if he never did? What if he wanted to torment her for the rest of her life about her childhood and sick demented father? She physically trembled in her seat and already missed her apartment in Chicago, not even caring that it was a complete shithole. She sighed when the plane landed and they drove to the hotel in a rental, again not saying a word.

The stop at the hotel was just so he could change in peace, not feeling up to having to watch his ass while nude. He left her in the main room and disappeared into the bathroom, emerging nude a moment later to order more towels from hotel service, apparently either forgetting she was there or just not caring.

Jaxine's eyes were in her notebook, not even realizing he'd come out of the room until she heard the door shut, knowing it was almost time to go to the arena. She sighed and slipped it back into her bag before standing up, biting her bottom lip. She knew she couldn't go to the arena like this and pulled out an outfit to wear, having a feeling she was going to be Undertaker's new valet. Black and purple. "I don't think so."

About a half an hour later, Jaxine emerged from the bathroom in a blood red tank dress with silver hooped earrings and that same cross necklace she wore her first night. Her hair down with blood red lipstick on her lips and black eyeliner outlining her eyes. She decided no eye shadow, not wanting to look like a raccoon and ignored the contempt on Undertaker's face as she walked over to slip her black knee high boots on that were two inches.

He snorted, pulling his wrestling boots on as he sat on the bed. "Do you miss him?" He asked suddenly, bending down to lace them up, glancing at her through a curtain of black hair, the teardrop under his eye visible against his pale skin. "Kane, I mean. Obviously you care for him, or you really are a glutton for punishment. What has he done to deserve your loyalty?"

"He wasn't mean and cruel to me and forced me to do things against my will." She answered promptly, standing up and tossing her bag to the side before walking over to stare out the window. She did miss Kane; he was like a big older brother, a protector. She'd never had that in her life being a lonely child and whatnot. Though she detested Paul and didn't care what Undertaker did to him, she would do anything to protect Kane from being hurt though.

"I haven't forced you to do anything against your will. You always have the option to leave." He said smiling in a way that bared all his teeth, standing up to his full height and tossing his hair back over his shoulders. "Feel free too at any time." He chuckled darkly, shouldering his duffel bag and looked at her. "Are you ready, Jaxine?" He asked his tone polite.

"Fine, he never manipulated and blackmailed me, better Rigamortis?" She shot back and glared before storming past him, grabbing her leather jacket on the way since it wasn't exactly warm outside and she had a feeling they'd be going on a motorcycle ride before the night was over. She sighed with relief when they ended up taking the rental car and Jaxine merely stared out the window, her porcelain skin practically glowing in the night. She didn't say another word to him and kept her eyes either in her lap or out the window.

"Now be honest, what is it about Kane that has you protecting him?" He asked again after awhile, not looking away from the road. "He seemed to be doing just fine before you showed up. You come along and distract me to the point of trying to crucify him, how is that being helpful?" He mused aloud. "Though I suppose Paul would be the one to really blame for that."

"He's being manipulated by that wretched fat ass for a father!" She stated heatedly, refusing to look at him, shaking her head back and forth. "I don't care what you do to Paul, you could light him on fire for all I care, but as long as I'm with you, you can't hurt Kane and that's all I want. I don't know why I'm protecting him." She wasn't going any further, pursing her lips together, sealing them shut.

The fact was Kane needed affection and her heart broke every time she looked in his mismatched blue eyes and seen the torment residing there was also a factor.

"You're right; I won't hurt Kane as long as you're around." He said bluntly, though the idea of lighting Paul on fire had taken root in his mind. He owed her a thank you if he ever did it. "Hmm." He lapsed into a silence that lasted until they reached the arena. "I want you to stay in my dressing room." He instructed gravely. "I have business to attend too that doesn't concern you."

She was more than happy to stay in his dressing room, but then a thought crossed her mind. What if Kane came and looked for her? "I have to go with you." She stated, not getting out of the car, staring back at him. "Please tell me you're not that dense." She winced when his green eyes flashed dangerously at her, knowing she'd better make a point fast. "Kane is going to be searching for me; don't you think the first place he'll look is your dressing room?" She asked, hating herself for this, but she had to protect Kane and bit back a smirk when the Undertaker cursed under his breath. "But if you really want me to stay in your dressing room, alone, without you and have Kane come looking for me, be my guest." She then slid out of the car and shut the door.

He gritted his teeth before relaxing, a smirk forming now. He stood in front of Jaxine, staring down at her, taking in her red and black garb, knowing she had done it to show support for Kane and to piss him off. It had worked, for awhile. 'Taker reached out to take a strand of her hair between his fingers, rubbing the silky lock gently. "You will stay in my dressing room." He said softly, not breaking eye contact. "And when he DOES come looking for you, you had better do everything in your power to convince him you WANT to stay with me, understand?"

She stared at him through wide eyes, pulling away from him, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm not doing that! Are you crazy? He'll think I betrayed him!" That's exactly what Undertaker wanted and she hated him even more, dropping her head forward. "I can't believe you're making me do this." She whispered, deciding she would tell Kane what SHE wanted, not what he wanted as they walked inside the arena.

Jaxine sat on the couch and leaned her head against the wall, wishing she would wake up from this terrible nightmare.

He had stayed long enough to drop off his bag, leaving her alone in the room with a last warning. "Remember, for his sake, you'd better convince him." He cautioned, closing the door behind him. He cracked his knuckles in the hallway, shooting a passing newbie rookie a penetrating stare when the rook just gawked at him. A second later said rookie was sprawled out on a broken table. 'Taker was already disappearing around the corner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jaxine buried her head in her hands as she cried, not caring about her makeup right now, shaking her head back and forth. She didn't want this, she hadn't signed up for this, and now she had to endure everything Undertaker did to her. He loved tormenting and belittling her, forcing her to do things against her will with manipulation and blackmail. She couldn't stop the tears from coming, not even when a knock sounded at the dressing room door and Kane walked in, no Paul in sight. She looked up at him the gentle giant, wiping her tears away, and got up, closing the door behind him. He came just as Undertaker said he would, he must've really cared about her and was worried sick.

"Kane, listen to me. We don't have much time." She wiped her tears away, waving him away when he caught one on her cheek. "Listen to me, I want you to listen." She looked into his mismatched blue eyes, working her magic on him and calming him down. "I'm staying with Undertaker to protect you. As long as I'm with him by his side, he won't lay a finger on you. So please, you have to let me go. You have to let me do this."

Kane shook his head, clearing his throat hesitantly, knowing if he used his voice box, he could be heard outside the door. "Come with me." He rasped quietly. "I'll protect you." He stared down at her, seeing the pain and sadness in her eyes, wanting to get angry, but for her sake, restrained himself. "He can't hurt me any worse then he already has." He gestured to his mask and covered arm, torso, knowing she had seen the burn scars.

"I don't want him hurting you." She whispered, touching his masked face with her hand, swallowing hard when he took her hand in his, pressing it over his heart. "You can't protect me, not from him. Please Kane; he said he'd kill you if I didn't stay." She knew that was a little drastic, but she had to find someway to push him away without completely destroying him. "Just let me do this for you, okay?" She pressed her hand over his heart, gently backing him out the door, heartbroken tears in her eyes. "Please, let me do this." She kept whispering, her voice like warm honey, soothing and calm all in one. "Goodbye my gentle giant." She whispered before shutting the door in his face and locking it, dropping to her knees, and wrapped her arms around herself as she felt sick to her stomach.

Kane had barely rounded the corner when he walked right into his brother, halting and growling.

"Goodbye my gentle giant." 'Taker mocked, tapping his head and revealing an earpiece. "Kane, if you fell for that, then you are dumber then I gave you credit for. If I wanted you dead, you'd be DEAD, with or without her." He sidestepped his sibling, walking away. "Though I do prefer her to stay, she IS a lovely thing, isn't she?"

Jaxine was lying on the couch, her back to the door, having cried herself to sleep. She was exhausted mentally, physically and especially emotionally. She was doing what she was thought was right for Kane. She hated Undertaker, absolutely despised him, and couldn't wait until he got 'bored' with her so she could leave this horrible place. She slept uneasy, her breathing heavy with a black curtain over her face, hiding her tear stained porcelain face.

He stood over her, shaking his head. What a worm. 'Taker would keep her around just for the pleasure of tormenting Kane. Granted, her eyes were a bonus when she wasn't pulling her hypnotic act and the scar on her neck always sent a chill down his spine when he caught a glimpse of it. But he pushed those things out of his mind. This was business; his own little quirks would just have to wait.

She slowly opened her eyes about an hour later and slowly looked around, seeing she was still in her nightmare as Undertaker shadowboxed in the corner. She slowly sat up on the couch, running a hand through her hair before standing up and going into the bathroom, grabbing her bag as she went. She stopped when his hand shot out, grabbing her arm, and looked back up into his acid, uncaring eyes with her warm golden amber ones, complete defeat in them.

"I did it." She whispered softly and felt his hand slide from her arm as she went to redo her makeup.

"Quite well." He said, sounding sickeningly pleased with himself. "Kane was quite distraught when I seen him in the hallway. Something about a gentle giant comment, I believe." He shrugged, taking her place on the couch, draping his arms along the back of it. "I would hate to be anyone who got in his way tonight; last I knew he was on a rampage." 'Taker snorted, looking grimly amused. "He'll probably wind up back in the insane asylum."

Jaxine ignored everything he said, redoing her makeup before walking back out and sat on the couch as far away from him as she possibly could. She stared at the floor, crossing one leg over the other, and leaned back against the couch as she sighed gently. She didn't lie to Kane because Undertaker had threatened his life by her watching him dead on the news if she left. Everything she'd said was the truth and as long as she could protect Kane, that's all that mattered. She pressed a hand to her cross necklace and began fingering it, hoping Kane was careful on his rampage and knew she was one of the only ones who could calm him down.

'Forget about him.' She thought, coaching herself and closed her eyes.

'Taker was beginning to roar with laughter, watching the monitor from his perch on the couch. Kane was being held down by officials while Paul Bearer tried to calm him down. This was simply too sweet to miss. He was out the door in seconds, moving as quickly and as quietly as a panther. It didn't take much to find them; all he needed to do was follow the trail of destruction, leaning against the wall, knowing the mere sight of him would send Kane completely out of control.

It did. It also sent officials flying as Kane struggled to get to his brother.

Jaxine was out the door and ran past Undertaker, shoving him away from her as she ran through the black curtain and down to the ring. "Move!" She shouted to the officials, seeing them holding him down, staring down into Kane's eyes. "You have to calm down, calm down Kane." She pleaded with him, ignoring Paul's startled expression and gasped when Kane pulled her into a near crushing hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before being placed on her feet, nodding at the officials. "It's alright." She assured them quietly, feeling Kane grab her hand and looked up at him with a reassuring smile. She tensed when the arena suddenly darkened, feeling Kane pull her to stand in back of him, backing up to where he could protect her the best of his ability. "Kane, no!" She cried out, seeing he wasn't listening as the lights went back on, seeing Undertaker standing there looking madder than a raging bull.

He stared at her like she had lost her mind, rage burning like fire in his green eyes. He pointed to the spot in front of him, ignoring Kane's warning growl. "Jaxine..." His tone was filled with warning, daring her to disobey him.

Kane shoved her behind him, refusing to let her go back to the Undertaker, refusing to let her protect him like this, at her own expense.

Paul could only watch on thinking this had panned out better then he had originally planned.

Jaxine narrowed her eyes at the delight in Paul's eyes before letting out a blood curdling shriek, tackling the fat ass to the mat, watching as his ass bounced since he was so big. "This is all because of you!!" She shrieked out, beginning to hit him with everything she had, fighting off Kane as he tried pulling her off of him, but she just went right back to attacking Paul, giving him a bloody nose and black eye. "You stupid bastard!! This is all because of you!!" She'd seen his eyes, the look in them, it was pure delight, he was ENJOYING these brothers annihilating each other. She was finally pulled back by the waist, knowing it was Kane, her amber eyes turning a dark gold that had fire burning in them.

'Taker frowned, wondering just what exactly had she seen to go off like that and slid from the ring, stalking the wounded Paul.

Kane let her go in order to help 'Taker roll Paul into the ring, the brothers working together without even realizing it, the way they moved so similar.

"You have some explaining to do." 'Taker said gravely, staring down at the man. "Before Kane sets Jaxine loose again."

She was breathing heavily and leaning back against the corner, wanting to attack that fat bastard again, but refrained when Kane gave her a look that told her to stay put. "Go ahead, tell them! I know you didn't bring me on the road JUST to be Kane's valet, you prick!" She slowly pushed back and walked over to him, looking up into Kane's confused mismatched blue eyes. "That night he left us high and dry with Undertaker, he told me I would need your protection because he saw something on me he wanted. Then Undertaker told me he hired me for a distraction. Paul never got a chance to tell me why else he hired me for." She seen the color drain out of his face and glared viciously, knowing she was right. "He hired me to drive a wedge between the two of you even more, to make you think you were taking something precious away from Kane and vice versa." She explained and kicked Paul in the stomach for his troubles before Kane pulled her back again to stand behind him.

"Nice plan actually." 'Taker mused, rolling Paul over with his foot when the fat man tried to crawl out of the ring. "And WHERE do you think you're going? I do admire your cunning, Paul, really I do. But...your scheming is troublesome when it involves me." He glanced at Kane. "She's still coming with me, brother."

Kane took a step forward, ready to go back to fighting.

"What is wrong with you?" She stared at Undertaker in disbelief, blinking, feeling Kane begin pulling her back to stand behind him and slowly slid his gloved hand from her, shaking her head. "I have to go." She stated softly, hating to see the torment in his eyes and wondered what else Undertaker wanted from her. "Please don't lose your temper again, okay?" She pleaded with him, pressing her hands against his chest, biting her bottom lip when she felt Undertaker's hand wrap around his upper arm, pulling her out of the ring. "Stay calm." She backtracked up the ramp way, looking back at Kane before disappearing through the black curtain.

"I'm evil, that's what's wrong with me." He informed her. "Like I said, Paul had a very good idea. It worked just as much as it backfired, though he didn't need to try so hard. Kane and I will hate each other till the day the world ends. No assistance required." He pushed open his dressing room door and ushering her inside. "Humor a madman, Jaxine and it'll buy your freedom."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded, turning around to face him, searching his green eyes while her eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you want from me?" Her voice was softer, but she never broke eye contact from him, trying to find the answers to her questions. "Please, I'm so confused here. Help me understand, Undertaker." She plead with him, her hand pressing gently against his chest, genuine confusion evident in her eyes.

He held her hand against his chest, staring down at her intently. "I've told you before, I'm curious about you. If you would just...talk, to me, answer questions without sarcasm...humor me, Jaxine." He sounded almost lonely, though that quickly disappeared. "I do grow bored of people eventually; I doubt you'll last a week." He added, both insulting her and giving her hope.

"What do you want to know about me?" She ripped her hand out of his grasp, not believing he insulted her that way, slowly shaking her head. "I'm not talking to you about my past and I KNOW that's what you want to know. Forget it! It's not going to happen. It's none of your damn business and I'm not going to let you force me into talking about it!" She was livid and squared her shoulders, rubbing the back of her neck.

He walked over to open the door. "Fine. Then leave." He ordered, seeing her preparing to argue, rolling his eyes. "You're so damned worried about Kane..." He shook his head. "But apparently not enough. That was your last chance." When she just stared at him, he picked her up, physically hauling her out the door. "Go on, run. That's what you want so go."

The torment in her amber eyes stared back at him as she slowly backed away before walking down the hall, wrapping her arms around herself, her bag over her shoulder since he'd collected it while kicking her out. She felt lower than trash and felt the tears trickle down her cheeks, beginning to run as fast as she could out of the arena. The night air blew across her face as she raked a hand through her black hair, cursing her scar to the depths of hell before walking into the darkened night, not having anywhere else to go.

He groaned, not actually believing she had done it. He'd been banking on her apparently never ending fountain of charity to keep her in line. Somewhere he had underestimated Jaxine's own sense of self-preservation. "Damned fool woman." He snarled, knowing she'd probably freeze to death or wind up mugged out there, sighing and following in her steps.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sniffling, Jaxine kept walking down the street, her feet aching from her boots, but she didn't care. Her past was just that, her past and nobody was going to force her into anything anymore. Jaxine hardly knew Kane for Christ sakes and yet she'd go through hell with his brother to protect him. Granted, she felt sorry for the man, but she'd had enough. She wanted to go home, back to Chicago, back to her apartment not caring about the money anymore. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, knowing if she put one foot in front of the other she would eventually get to her destination.

Or she'd never reach it at all.

"Hey baby cakes, what's such a pretty lil thing like you doin out here all alone?" A man asked pushing away from a building he'd been leaning against with a buddy, falling into step beside her. "C'mon baby, talk to a guy, don't leave me hanging!" He reeked of booze, his hands flying out to smack her ass.

Jaxine growled and twirled around, punching him right in the face, causing his drunken ass to go down like a ton of bricks. "I'm NOT in the mood to deal with the likes of you." She snarled and screamed when the other man backhanded her, sending her flying to the ground, her bag flying a few feet away. Her cheek felt like it was going to explode from the impact and screamed when she felt both of them drag her up by her shoulders, beginning to fight them off. Only to get a fist in her gut and another backhand against her other cheek, her nose becoming bloody along with her busted lip.

The first guy was laughing drunkenly, not feeling the blow she had given him though it had knocked him down. He was too drunk to really notice anything besides the beautiful woman, even though her bloody nose was a major turn off. He started to turn around only to let out a shriek, his body flying through the air, landing on a car and going through the windshield.

'Taker caught the second man by the back of his neck and the waistband of his jeans, hurling him into the oncoming traffic, and breathing heavily before looking down at Jaxine.

Jaxine immediately sank to the ground when she felt the guy being yanked away from her, curling up in a ball, sobbing violently as her entire body shuddered. She couldn't believe she'd nearly been raped! Tears glistened on her pale cheeks as Jaxine looked up at her savior, shocked at the sight of Undertaker, trembling from head to toe. Her huge amber eyes staring at him with such confusion and relief, her bottom lip split and swelling rapidly.

He tensed even more when he seen the damage done to her face, fighting to keep himself from finishing the job on those two bastards, but the squeal of tires and a thud, followed by screaming told him one of them had already been taken care of. "Come on." He grunted, bending down to pick her up, cradling Jaxine against his chest. He set off on foot for the hotel, slipping in and out of the crowded sidewalks, finally passing through the lobby doors, not putting her down. This was familiar. "You're not going into shock are you?" He asked when they were in the elevator.

"No, I'm fine." She softly whispered, having been through way worse than what those clowns did to her face.

'Taker had swiped her bag from the sidewalk and walked inside his hotel room, her head resting against his chest and felt him lower her to the bed, wincing slightly at her cheek. Both were quickly turning black and blue, swelling and her right one was cut due to the guy having a ring on with a sharp stone. She didn't say a word as Undertaker went into the bathroom, tears sliding down her cheeks, wondering how he could've known she'd been in trouble. She didn't care and leaned her head back against the headboard, her eyes sliding shut and bent her knees up to press against her chest, burying her face in her knees as she began to sob.

He returned with a first aid kit and a warm, wet and soapy wash cloth. "Let me see." He ordered gently, lifting her face up with two fingers, seeing the tears trailing down her face. 'Taker sighed, carefully cleaning her face, seeing her flinch when he grazed the cut on her cheek. "I'm sorry." He rumbled, applying a light layer of antiseptic to the gash to prevent infection, taking in her bruised cheeks and wishing he could make those better as well.

"Thank you." Jaxine whispered, bringing her knees down to lay straight while he treated her wounds, staring into his green eyes, studying them thoughtfully. She suddenly threw her arms around his neck, holding him tightly to her, and closed her eyes as more tears fell, swallowing hard. She owed him this and, honestly, she needed to feel comfort at the moment, someone's arms around her, even if it was from Undertaker. "Thank you." She kept whispering, refusing to let him go, her shoulders shaking gently.

For a moment he honestly didn't know what to do, stiffening when she tossed her arms around him. After a second's hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Jaxine, holding her against him, rubbing her back soothingly. "You're welcome." He said softly, feeling her hot tears beating down on him, wetting through his wrestling top. "You're safe now, Jaxine, you're safe."

Finally calming down after about a half an hour, Jaxine slowly pulled back, her amber eyes having red streaks in them from how much crying she'd done, staring back at him. "I don't know how...it doesn't matter." She pressed her hand against his chest, a soft smile on her lips. "You saved my life." She knew it was true, especially since those drunken assholes probably would've killed her to get a piece of ass.

He shrugged awkwardly. "It was nothing." 'Taker gently set her on the bed, moving to get her some tissue from the nightstand, holding them out. "I should have realized you would run. I apologize for that." He perched on the edge of the bed, watching her, his eyes studying her face, shaking his head. "You need to go home, before something truly happens to you. Either by my hand or someone else's." He whispered solemnly.

"You won't hurt me." Jaxine whispered softly, lying back against the pillows, her black hair splayed around her. She took the ice he handed her and pressed it to her cheek, not believing what a day and night this had been. "I'm not leaving." She added as a small bandage was put on her right cheek, wincing slightly as he wiped the blood away from her nose, staring into his green eyes.

"I hold nothing over you anymore, Jaxine." He said, misunderstanding her. "I will arrange transportation for you to anywhere you wish. You have my word that Kane will remain unharmed." He looked at her face, realizing there was nothing more that he could do. Only time would heal the wounds. Needing something else to distract him, 'Taker finally gave up and looked into her amber eyes.

"I'm still not leaving." She stated, staring back at him as she took his hand, running her thumb across his knuckle. "I'm not leaving until you reconcile with your brother." She slowly sat up a bit, pulling the ice away from her face. "No matter how long that takes, I'm not leaving until the feud is over, both in and out of the ring." She knew the scar on her neck was no coincidence, that she was meant to be here and smiled gently. "There is something I believe in." When his eyebrow rose, she squeezed his hand slightly. "Everything happens for a reason, Undertaker."

"Well then kindly explain to me the reason you were about to be raped?" He demanded, knowing the longer she stayed around, the more likely he was to do her a serious injury, whether intentional or not. That was just who he was. "Kane and I will never quit fighting each other. That burn scar you have on your neck...His body is covered in them. From me."

"I didn't mean that part." She softly replied, ignoring his rough voice, not releasing his hand. "You are brothers, sooner or later something has to give. And until that happens, I'm not going anywhere. If you don't want me with you, then that's fine, but I'm staying. I don't even have to be with Kane or you. I'm staying in the WWF though." She seen the hesitation in his green eyes and brought her other hand up, gently running her finger down his cheek. "You won't hurt me; you proved that tonight when you saved me from those two assholes."

"You don't understand Jaxine. Some things CAN'T be forgiven. Do you think Kane could face me without remembering how he looks, sounds, knowing it's because of me? No, he couldn't. His body is his constant reminder." He stared down at her, catching her hand in his, holding it tightly. "Do you think you could forgive your father for what he did to you?"

"You're not like my father, nothing like him. You have a heart, whether you believe it or not, it's there." She stated, staring back at him with such warm golden topaz eyes, squeezing his hand slightly. "My father was a cold, vindictive, manipulative bastard who had no heart. He burned me everywhere on my body with cigars, luckily they didn't scar, just this one." She moved her head and her hair, letting him examine it again. "Whether you like it or not, it's not just a coincidence that it happens to be the shape of your symbol, Undertaker. I'm meant to be here and I'm meant to stay here. Whether it's with you or not, I don't know."

All he could was stare down at her, the expression on his face saying what he was apparently thinking. She had indeed lost her damned mind. 'Taker inhaled deeply, raking a hand exasperatedly down his face. "Cold, vindictive, manipulative with no heart?" He echoed, seeing her nod and snorted. "You JUST described ME. You talk about him burning you with cigars; I killed my entire family in a fire except Kane. What on earth makes you think I have a heart?"

"If you didn't, you wouldn't have saved me tonight." She argued gently, crossing her arms in front of her chest, staring back into his acid green eyes. She cupped his face with her hands, their eyes locking as she searched them. "I see the good in you, why can't you see what I see?" She asked and sighed when he stood up, her hands falling on the bed and looked up at him. "You can deny it all you want, but you're not as cold as you may think you are. There is good inside of you or you wouldn't have followed me tonight and you wouldn't have protected me from being hurt. You would've hurt me long ago when I first defied you. I won't believe what you've just said about yourself because it's NOT true!"

"I protected you tonight because you are mine." He said gravely, staring down at her without any emotion on his face, green eyes dead. "I do not allow my possessions to be damaged. Until I'm finished with them anyway, then I could care less. If that is the fate you desire child, then be my guest. I suppose, given your relationship with your daddy, you've become used to the abuse. I daresay you probably enjoy it."

His demeanor had changed drastically and Jaxine wondered what happened to the caring Undertaker that was here just a moment ago. "I'm no one's possession." She stated evenly, the anger slowly building in her amber orbs that were soon joined by tears. She looked away from him and blinked them back, refusing to give him the satisfaction and set the ice on the nightstand, wondering if she was wrong. She seen him tower over her and slowly looked up at him before slapping the taste out of his mouth, the sound echoing around the room. "You think I've enjoyed all the torture you've put me through? Do you?" She demanded pure anger in her eyes as she suddenly saw red. "I walked away from you and told you to handle your business with Kane and you STILL hunted me down. Why? Why do you even care about your so called 'possession' if you don't have a single feeling in that black, cold heart of yours?"

He didn't even flinch when she slapped him, a sickening smile on his face as he stared down at her, emotion in his eyes. Amusement. At her expense. "I told you before, Jaxine, your eyes and that delightful little scar on the back of your neck intrigued me. Now that I know how you've gotten them and you obviously have nothing else to keep me entertained." His eyes raked her body scornfully. "You're free to go." He mockingly bowed, his arms gesturing towards the door.

This wasn't happening as she slowly slid from the bed, staring back at him, seeing the cold, cruel smile on his lips. "One day, Undertaker, someone is going to come along and put you in your place. I can only hope I'm around when it happens. Good riddance." She grabbed her bag from the floor and started for the door.

Before she took two steps, his hand grabbed her and swung her around, his lips crashing against hers, causing Jaxine to squeal out in surprise and protest. She started hitting him with her tiny fists, finally finding enough strength to shove him away from her before running out of the door, tears streaming down her cheeks. She whipped her cell phone out and called for a cab, deciding she was getting a flight to Chicago tonight.

Once Jaxine was out the door, he slammed it shut behind her. Looking around the room, 'Taker could feel an irrational anger coursing inside of him. Everything he had said to her was true; he hadn't lied when he said he was cold, vindictive or manipulative. He was all those things and more. He had however lied to her when he'd told her he didn't care for her. Somewhere along the road, he had begun to feel things for her he had thought were long dead in him. Seeing what had happened to her tonight had made him realize he wasn't safe for her, as long as she was around him, she would never be truly safe, which is why he had hurt her. To force her away.

"Jaxine..." He murmured, slumping against the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jaxine jogged down the sidewalk with a pair of gray shorts and a matching sports bra, her black hair pulled up in a ponytail as it swished back and forth lightly in the breeze. It'd been three months since she left the WWF and Jaxine was slowly getting back to her old self. She sighed as she jogged up the steps to her new apartment building.

Apparently, someone knew about her deal with Paul and had mailed the money she deserved and was tortured over. Jaxine tried sending it back, only for it to come back, and decided she would put it to good use. She was now in the safer side of Chicago in a beautiful two bedroom apartment. She heard her phone ringing and slid the key in the door before running over, picking it up and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" She asked, out of breath.

"Is this Jaxine?" Came an older male's voice, sounding like he was rustling with some paperwork on his desk. When she didn't answer he continued. "My name is Vince McMahon; I'm the owner of the WWF." Still no answer, he sighed. "You were on temporary hire through Paul Bearer? Do I have the right number?" He stared down at the paperwork, wondering if that crackpot detective he'd hired to track this woman down had gotten the WRONG woman.

Jaxine wasn't answering because she was frozen from the shock that coursed through her body. "Y-Yes this is she." She finally whispered, not trusting her real voice at the moment, swallowing hard. "What can I do for you, Mr. McMahon? " She asked gently, pulling the ponytail holder out of her hair before raking a hand through it, sinking down on her couch.

He sighed in relief, sending up a silent thank you. "Well Jaxine, do you mind if I call you Jaxine? Like I said, my name is Vince McMahon, feel free to call me Vince. What I'm calling for is to offer you a job, if you're interested. I don't know if you follow the show or not, but the Undertaker has a title shot coming this Sunday and I would like you there, at the pay-per-view."

Her eyes narrowed to slits at the mention of his name, closing her eyes tightly shut. "I want to be nowhere near him, Mr. McMahon. Thank you for the offer anyway." She began to hang up, though stopped when she heard his voice, explaining what her role at the pay-per-view would be. Jaxine was intrigued as she looked in the mirror, deciding she could make another trip into the psychotic world of the World Wrestling Federation. "I'll be there, send me a ticket."

**~!~**

It was his time. In a short while he would be the WWF champion again, the top dog. He liked that idea, being the best, being number one. 'Taker already knew he could beat Stone Cold Steve Austin, snorting at the mere thought of the man. He was 'Taker's complete opposite, both physically and in personality. Could they have found a perfect enemy for him? Probably not.

The sound of glass shattering throughout the arena echoed as the World Wrestling Federation Champion Stone Cold Steve Austin came barreling down the ramp way, wearing a black Austin 3:16 vest with black trunks and black wrestling boots. He was all business as he proceeded to pose at every turn buckle, walking right past Taker before finally handing the belt over, taking his vest off, his blue eyes cold and calculating. As soon as the bell rang, the match was on.

He and Steve circled each other warily before locking up, both men trying to make the other drop to a knee. 'Taker was first to give it up, wrenching on Austin's wrist and applying a wrist-lock. Steve turned the tables, going with the holds game, knowing 'Taker was a power man who'd eventually resort to sheer strength. Or maybe he'd just swing Steve into the ropes and try to clothesline him to hell and back. Steve ducked, feeling the air whooshing right where his head had been.

Halfway through the match the crowd suddenly erupted at the sight that was walking down the ramp way. Her black hair was down in curls with a pair of tight black leather pants that sculpted her legs along with a black and blue corset top that laced in the front. Her lips were painted in a clear gloss and she had the same color of blue eyeliner outlining her amber eyes as her top, black steel toed boots on her feet that were two inches. She ran to ringside, seeing Steve currently had Undertaker in a headlock in the center of the ring.

"Come on, Undertaker!" She cheered out, slapping the mat with her hand and smirked when Steve was back dropped on the mat.

"KING, IT'S JAXINE!"

"JR, PUPPIES! The puppies have returned to the dark side!"

Somewhat startled, he shot her a look, almost getting his head knocked off when Austin got to his feet. Knowing he couldn't afford to be distracted anymore, 'Taker turned his back on Jaxine, deciding he would deal with her AFTER he won his title. He smirked when Austin walked right into his open hand. "Time for you to step down." He hissed, preparing to lift him.

She grabbed the ring rope with her hand and watched as Austin managed to get out of it before reversing it into a swinging neck breaker, causing both men to go down for the count. Jaxine quickly ran around the ring toward Howard Finkle, shoving him back as she grabbed a chair and folded it before sliding into the ring, both men backs behind her

"JR, what is she-"

"Oh my god, King, Jaxine just nailed the Undertaker in the back with the chair!"

Being as the match was No Holds Barred, Jaxine waited for Undertaker to turn around before swinging the chair as hard as she could, cracking him upside the head with it. The man hit the mat like a ton of bricks before turning her cold dark gold eyes on Steve, pointing. "Pin him." She threw the chair down on Undertaker's chest, raking a hand through her hair before grabbing the ref, waking him up by slapping his face, and smirked as he made the count of three. She then walked over to Undertaker and knelt down, whispering viciously in his ear. "I told you one day someone would come along and put you in your place." She then looked back at Steve before stepping out of the ring, walking up the ramp way.

"THE UNDERTAKER HAS BEEN SCREWED OUT OF THE TITLE BY THE PUPPIES!"

"STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN IS STILL THE WWF CHAMPION!"

Steve watched her go before turning to the Undertaker, smirking. He called out for a beer, draining half of it before pouring the rest on 'Taker. He celebrated, holding HIS title up to the fans, climbing on each and every turnbuckle, calling for beer after beer. When he finally made it backstage, he was soaked in the stuff, but happy his belt was where it belonged, over his shoulder.

He lay there, smelling disgusting, his head throbbing and an itch in his hands to choke the life out of that little bitch.

Jaxine made her way backstage and went straight to Vince's office, where he was sitting with his son Shane McMahon, raising a slow eyebrow at him. "How was that?" She asked, planting her hands on her hips.

"Beautifully." Shane answered before his father could, standing up and taking her hand, kissing the back of it. "You saved us the aggravation of having to screw 'Taker out of the title ourselves."

"It was my pleasure gentlemen." She purred in return, knowing she had to get out of the arena before Undertaker came looking for her. Vince gave her the key card to her hotel room along with her fake identity before she jetted out, passing Steve Austin on her way and went to her rental car.

A few minutes later, Jaxine was peeling out of there just as Undertaker stalked through the curtains, blood oozing out of his forehead.

"Where is she?" He roared, sending stage technicians running for cover. "JAXINE!"

"Ain't here, ya jackass." Steve snorted, ducking when a fist came flying at his head, turning to find 'Taker leaning against the wall, apparently still recovering from the chair to his head and the swing only prolonging the recovery. Snorting, he stomped off, intending to go straight back to the hotel to celebrate. Jaxine, so that was her name. He knew he had recognized her, she was the woman 'Taker had coerced into being with him. He snorted again. "Loser."

Jaxine arrived at her hotel room on the outskirts of the city, hardly anyone staying there under the name Jacy. Vince had set everything up for her, making sure she would be properly protected, and so far it was bliss. She threw her purse down and plopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, and started laughing out of nowhere. The bastard deserved what she did to him after the hurtful things he'd said the last time they were together, right before he kicked her out. She stood up and reached down, unzipping her leather boots before tossing them in the corner and drew the curtain. Now that she'd become a permanent part of the WWF, Jaxine had plans to make Undertaker's life a living hell. She smiled before undressing, heading to the shower with that thought in mind.

**~!~**

"Shane, I'm not afraid of the jackass, this is stupid." Steve said in his cell phone, pulling into a motel, not believing how far out of the way it was.

"Look, IF by chance he shows up, run him off, okay?" Shane sounded exasperated, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"IF he can walk a straight enough line, after that-" Steve's blue eyes widened, suddenly figuring out why he was there. "That's just low, man."

"Just don't piss her off and you won't be next. Relax, you don't even have to talk to her, or see her, separate rooms. Just...keep an eye out."

**~!~**

The next morning, Jaxine was up and dressed in a dark blue tank dress with her black boots and black fishnet nylons, her hair up in a ponytail that hung down to the middle of her back. She leaned over the vanity mirror and proceeded to do her eyeliner, stopping when she heard a ruckus outside. Her amber eyes widened when she heard the familiarity and quickly began packing her things, knowing she had to get out of there or she was dead.

"Goddamn it, 'Taker!" Steve shouted, avoiding getting thrown over a car by dodging out of the way. "You're takin' your job way too seriously."

He didn't grace that with a reply, more intent on killing Steve. "Is she here with you?" He hissed unaware Jaxine and Steve hadn't even officially met.

"You need to get over it." Steve snarled angrily, grabbing an ice bucket and smashing it against 'Taker's head.

'Stay calm, stay calm.' She mentally coached herself and barely pushed the curtain away from the window, gaping at the sight of Steve Austin, wondering what he was doing here. Was that Vince and Shane's extra insurance policy? She prayed it was, knowing she would be buried six feet deep if Undertaker got his hands on her. She didn't regret costing him the WWF title, but she also enjoyed living and breathing.

Steve was inwardly hoping that Jaxine had already left because either him and 'Taker were going to go to jail or one of them was going to get seriously injured. He dropped when 'Taker lunged, shooting up and flipping the larger man onto a car, hearing the windshield shatter and a car alarm go off. "Oh shit..." He muttered.

Jaxine blinked when she seen Steve do that and knew it was time to go. There was no way she could walk out of the door and quickly rushed to the bathroom, opening the window, and threw her bag out before crawling out of it. Luckily the hotel had a fire escape as she quickly headed down the steps, running toward her rental car. She ducked when Undertaker slowly got up from the smashed car, the alarms ringing throughout the air, and knew she had to wait for him to leave. She spotted his motorcycle and groaned inwardly at its position, moving silently around the car without being seen as he made his way toward it. Her heart was thundering in her chest and she prayed he didn't hear it, holding a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Quiet." Steve ordered, dropping down beside her, having heard her muffled gasp when Taker let out a loud curse. His ice blue eyes watched 'Taker, a hand on Jaxine's shoulder. When 'Taker finally managed to make it out of the parking lot without killing himself, he let out a sigh of relief. "That was damn close." He exhaled. "I'm Steve Austin, by the way."

"Jaxine." She replied, hearing the motorcycle rumbling in the distance and slowly stood up, raking a hand through her black hair, not believing she was face to face with the man she'd helped out last night at the pay-per-view. "Nice to meet you, champ." She had to calm her racing heartbeat down, her amber eyes glittering as the sun shined down on both of them, the skies nothing but blue for miles.

"Nice to meet ya too, Jaxine. Thanks for the assist by the way." He grinned, standing up as well, squinting in the bright morning sunlight. "Woulda been a bit nice if I'd had a heads-up about it, but...not complainin', not everyday you get to see a gorgeous woman drop the Undertaker with a chair." He winced when he seen people beginning to congregate around the car he'd used to drop 'Taker on. "I do believe that's our cue to go."

Frowning at him and looking around, Jaxine could see he was right. "I'll come with you, if you don't mind." She walked past him with a wink over her shoulder, heading toward his black truck with the huge skull painted on the hood. That was his, she just knew it, and smiled when he rushed over to open the door for her, helping her inside. "Thank you." She stared into his blue eyes momentarily before pulling away, knowing they had to get out of there before the police showed up. Steve hopped in the driver's seat and Jaxine silently thanked the stars he had dark windows, it would be more difficult to spot her as he peeled out of there, buckling up.

Steve was on his cell phone almost immediately. "You have a rental to take care of, boy." He said by way of greeting, ignoring Shane's sleepy 'huh.' "Jaxine is with me, handle the car."

"Why is she with you?"

"Because 'Taker showed up."

"Well…why is she with you? She couldn't drive her own car?"

"Uh...made more sense to leave as soon as possible. 'Taker tripped over his own two feet and smashed out somebody's windshield." Steve chuckled.

Shane sighed into the phone and asked, "She alright?"

"Ask her." He handed her the phone.

"Hello Shane, yes I'm fine." She replied, leaning back against the comfortable seat, crossing one leg over the other while straightening her dress, smoothing it down her thighs. "You want me to what?" She sighed, nodding, knowing this was her new job and glanced over at Steve with a smirk. "I'm sure that can be arranged. See you tonight." She then handed the phone back to Steve. "He wants to tell you something."

"What, McMahon?" Steve growled, not entirely sure if he was comfortable with this sudden relationship he was developing with his bosses. He felt like he was becoming their errand boy or something.

"You just got a valet."

"Are you kiddin' me?"

"Think how much it'll piss off 'Taker." Shane coaxed.

"Ah, well, when ya put it like that…"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jaxine walked inside the arena later that night, holding Steve's hand, ignoring the looks that passed her way. She was the one who took out the Undertaker with a steel chair and screwed him out of the WWF title, which was currently resting over Steve's broad shoulder. She smiled up at him, deciding to keep her outfit for her appearance on Raw as they headed to his dressing room. If anyone could protect her from Undertaker, it was him.

"So, lemme see if I got this right..." Steve said thoughtfully. "He forced you into stayin' with him by threatenin' Kane. Then did something to scare you off and you took Vince's offer to get revenge." He hadn't pried; he'd just summarized what he knew from seeing her before and what he had pieced together. "And if I piss ya off, do I have to worry about a chair to MY head?"

"No, unless you try blackmailing me and forcing me to talk about my past and not treat me with respect. That's the only way you'll get a chair upside your skull, Steve." Jaxine assured him, sitting on the couch in his dressing room, her hair down now, not wanting to show off her scar. Steve didn't know about it and that was fine with her, he was better left in the dark. "He manipulated and brainwashed me into thinking he was going to kill Kane unless I surrendered to him. He's a sick bastard." She snorted, amber eyes narrowing before looking down at her lap, closing her eyes.

"Like...surrender as in sleepin' with him or just bein' there?" Steve demanded, sounding angry and looking sick. He seen the expression on her face. "Just bein' there." He shook his head, tossing his bag into a chair and carefully setting his championship belt on it, snorting. "Ain't he just one mighty man!" He murmured sarcastically, not believing 'Taker was THAT damn sick. Holding a woman to him by means of threatening to kill someone, how fucking psychotic was that?

"Tell me about it. He forced me to talk about my past, something that I DON'T share with anyone, and I had too big of a heart for his brother to let him get hurt." Jaxine trembled slightly and slowly stood up, her eyes suddenly growing cold as she stared back at Steve. "But last night, that chair shot was my revenge and oh how sweet it was." She cackled, running her fingers along the gold belt. "I know you don't want to hear this, Austin, but now that I'm your valet, this title is not going anywhere for a very LONG time."

He wondered just how mentally unstable she was, blinking and clearing his throat. "Not to offend you or anythin, but I like to win my matches fair and square. Usually." He said bluntly. He was a blunt, honest man and if she couldn't handle it, then their professional relationship wouldn't last the night. "If yer swingin' things my way, I'll lose the respect I have with the boys and with my fans."

"Only when it comes to the Undertaker." She assured softly, her voice like warm honey and smiled, patting his shoulder in reassurance. "I will keep my distance and even sit at ringside if you want." She offered before walking over and sat on the couch again. Jaxine wasn't emotionally unstable, she was actually more alive and awake than she had been in her entire life. She supposed she'd have to thank Undertaker for that and pushed that thought aside instantly. "You have my word, only when it comes to the Undertaker will I get involved in your matches, if you ask for it. Fair deal?"

"If I ask." He agreed, nodding his head, seemingly satisfied. "I'm sure you'll have plenty of chances to make his life a livin' hell." Steve sat down at the table, pulling his bag down between his feet, rifling through it, pulling out his trunks and a black leather vest, setting them aside. "You still talk to Kane?" He asked, next removing his knee brace and adding it to his wrestling gear.

"No, I don't want anything to do with either of them." She replied softly, tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

Kane had gotten her in a lot of trouble with his brother not to mention his sick father Paul. If Jaxine never saw him again, it would be too soon. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a chill in the room and raised an eyebrow while Steve went through his wrestling bag, pulling out his things. She had to admit he was a handsome man and bald, possibly the most gorgeous bald man she'd ever seen in her life. Jaxine was always fond of men with long hair, but as she stared at Steve, who had saved her ass this morning, she was starting to wonder what he was like.

"Eh, probably the best thing for ya. Kane's been raising some hell lately." Steve said, nodding his head and stood up, smirking when he realized there was a cooler on the table, lifting the note and laughing. "Shane is apparently tryin' to buy me...and apparently you." He said, wrinkling his nose as he pulled out a bottle of champagne, digging out a beer. "Hmm...Perks to bein' champion. Want one?"

"I'm not a fan of beer, but the champagne I'll take." She replied with a wide smile, taking it from him, and giggled when she seen it wasn't champagne, it was strawberry wine. She looked over when Steve sat beside her and set it aside before grabbing one of his beers, popping the top and held it up to him. "Cheers." She then took a long swig of it, a single trickle of water running down her chin and neck before pulling back, making a face. "Yeah, not my thing.

"That's okay, honey, means there's more for me." He replied with a grin, toasting her before draining his can in two swallows, wiping the foam off his mouth and chin. "I'm gonna grab a shower and get around, just sit tight if ya want, or you can go out, but...I wouldn't recommend it. It's a jungle durin' show time." He gathered his things up in his arms and carried them into the bathroom with him.

Jaxine wasn't going anywhere as she watched him walk into the bathroom, deciding to occupy her time by writing in her notebook. For months she'd written hateful things about Undertaker, about her true feelings for him, and how he'd shattered her that night. His words still haunted her dreams at night, but Jaxine was a strong woman. Nothing was going to get her down, nothing. She smiled when she heard the shower going and leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes.

**~!~**

Shane McMahon was squirming around like a worm on a hook, trying to melt into the chair he was occupying as the Undertaker leaned across the desk. "Look, I can't give you another shot-" He yelped when a hand came shooting out, wrapping around his throat.

"You CAN and you WILL." 'Taker snarled angrily. "Jaxine SCREWED me out of my title and speaking of...is she here now?"

"Of c-course not!"

"Lying is hazardous to your health, McMahon."

**~!~**

A knock sounded at Steve's dressing room door, causing Jaxine's eyes to pop open as she immediately stood up just as Steve stepped out of the bathroom, both of them locking eyes before staring at the door. "Steve wait..." She cautioned, pressing a hand to his arm, thinking it was a trap by Undertaker. The man did like playing mind games after all.

"Open up, it's Patterson."

Jaxine blinked as Steve ripped open his locker room door, standing behind him and her eyes widened when she found out Undertaker had another title shot at the next pay-per-view and waited for the explosion to erupt.

"How the hell did he get another shot?" Steve demanded coldly, wearing nothing but his wrestling trunks, his boots on but unlaced. He jerked Pat into the room when the guy started stammering. "How, Pat? He had his chance and should have been dumped back onto the bottom."

"Well...he uh, he...See, Shane..."

"Is nothin' but a piece of white collar chicken shit!" Steve bodily tossed Pat from the room. "And you can tell him Stone Cold said so."

Jaxine seen how pissed Steve was and honestly didn't blame him as she walked down the ramp way, causing the audience to cheer regardless if she screwed the Undertaker over or not. She walked up the steel ring steps and smiled when Steve held open the ropes for her, knowing they were going to cut a promo regarding Steve's current opponent, The Undertaker. Jaxine stood there by his side, her arm hanging on his shoulder while her other hand was planted on her hip.

"JR, pup-"

"Shut up King, Austin is speakin'."

Steve paced the ring furiously, stroking his goatee, glancing at Jaxine before raising the microphone to his lips, never stopping walking back and forth. "Ol' Stone Cold was sittin' in the back, drinking an ice cold beer when he heard the Undertaker had gotten a rematch for the championship," He paused, the fans booing around him, letting their displeasure with the Undertaker being known. "Now apparently, the Undertaker thinks he's something special in the WWF, well uh-uh!" He was getting riled up, halting mid ring and looking at Jaxine. "I think tonight Stone Cold Steve Austin is gonna open up a can of whoop ass on the Deadman."

Jaxine hid the shock well as she simply smiled at him, clapping her hands, walking around to stand at his left side, further way from the ramp way. She was beaming proudly, her amber eyes glittering at his words, and froze when the lights went out and the bells began to toll throughout the arena. Jaxine felt Steve's hand grasp hers, letting her know he was there as a mixture of booing and cheering erupted throughout the arena. No matter how hard she tried, Jaxine couldn't stop the chill from coursing down her spine.

The Undertaker walked out onto the stage, slowly. He wore a long, black velvet robe over his wrestling tights, a hood covering his face. He raised his hands, slowly pushing the hood back, his jet black hair hanging down his back. His mustache was gone, though the goatee remained, giving him an even more evil look than normal.

Steve's blue eyes narrowed, wondering what the hell the man had done to himself, coming out here dressed the way he was. Wasn't he already big enough of a freak?

His piercing green eyes strayed from Stone Cold to Jaxine, taking in their clasped hands before raising his stare back to Stone Cold.

"You got somethin' to say, son?"

If Jaxine thought the Undertaker terrified her before, that was NOTHING compared to what she was feeling at the moment. He looked downright evil as she looked up at Steve, her amber eyes glowing in the darkness and felt him squeeze her hand more, knowing something bad was about to happen. She didn't dare speak as Steve slowly ushered her toward the ring ropes, his blue eyes never leaving Undertaker as the man slowly began making his way down the ramp way, getting her out of harm's way. She nodded at him silently, standing right in front of the announcer's table.

"That is the personification of evil ladies and gentlemen!"

Jaxine heard that and couldn't agree more.

Steve didn't give a rat's ass if the Undertaker thought he was Satan or something. He was still fixing to get his dead ass beat all around the arena. He hunched over slightly, hands on his knees and waited, licking his lips eagerly.

'Taker stood outside the ring on the metal steps, removing his robe, letting it slide down his shoulders and puddle around his feet. He had added to his new look with a new pair of wrestling tights. Cut out on the chest was his T with the X spikes, along his legs the same symbol resided. He slipped through the ropes, glaring daggers at Austin.

Touching the back of her neck upon seeing what Undertaker was wearing, Jaxine closed her eyes momentarily, knowing she still had that necklace with the symbol hanging from it back in Chicago. Her eyes snapped open when Steve immediately attacked, placing her hands on the mat, her heart leaping in her chest when Undertaker quickly countered, jamming his elbow into Steve's throat. Her hand flew up, holding her own throat as if sympathizing his pain, her eyes narrowing when acid green met golden amber.

'Come on Steve!' She thought, knowing if she kept his gaze long enough it would be a big enough distraction.

He had all, but forgotten the devastating effect her eyes had on him. Those warm, butterscotch orbs could calm him down, make him forget what he was doing. Almost. Snarling, he ripped his gaze from hers, turning to catch Steve by the throat, glancing over his shoulder to shoot Jaxine a deadly glare. This would be her if she didn't quit trying to screw with his head and he wanted her to know it. He delivered a devastating choke slam, watching Austin bounce with a satisfied, wicked grin. He turned to stalk over to the ropes, glaring down at her.

"You're next." He growled, reaching for her. His green eyes widened in surprise when he felt himself being pulled back.

Steve had done what few could, he had rebounded in order to protect Jaxine. Though once the adrenaline wore off, he'd be feeling it for sure.

Jaxine trembled when he said that and watched as Steve spun him around, giving him a stunner, causing her eyes to widen. How Steve managed to get up from that choke slam was beyond her and she honestly didn't care as she started clapping, a smile on her face. Undertaker would never touch her with this man around as she ran around to the side where Steve rolled out, holding onto him with his arm wrapped around her neck and watched as Steve gestured for some beers to be tossed his way. When he handed her one, Jaxine took it as they back tracked up the ramp way, opening their beers, and smashed them together as the beer went everywhere before downing them together.

"The puppies are soaked!"

"King..." JR shook his head when the Undertaker sat up and snapped his head to the side, seeing what they were doing.

Steve spun them both around to watch the ring, beer flowing down his throat and chin as he watched 'Taker get back to his vertical base. "Stay down, son!" He cautioned, eyes narrowing.

'Taker shook the cobwebs from his head, leaning heavily against the ropes. His black hair cascaded around his face, his lips curved into a grimace as he stared at the pair with evil intentions in his eyes.

Jaxine laughed as she did the cut throat motion with her thumb, mocking him as Steve smirked before both turned around and headed to the back.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once they were back in Steve's dressing room, she immediately sat him down and took his face in her hands, staring into his blue eyes, checking to make sure he was alright. "How did you get up from that?" She whispered softly, still in disbelief, and knew he was going to be in some major pain once his adrenaline wore off. The worry in her eyes was unmistakable as she sat next to him, wishing there was something she could do to take it away and make it better.

"Conditioning." He grunted, gingerly leaning back into the couch. "That and it looked like he was going after you. Couldn't have that." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Gimme a minute, Jaxine and I'll be fine. It ain't nothin' I'm not used too." Steve frowned, realizing something. "Where the hell is my belt?"

Jaxine's eyes widened when she realized Steve had left it out in the ring with Undertaker, groaning inwardly, and knew that wasn't good.

**~!~**

'Taker had grabbed it, intending on melting the damn thing down into bricks.

"'Taker! You have two seconds to hand over that belt or you lose your shot at competing for it at the pay-per-view!" Vince shouted through the door of the Undertaker's dressing room, having his security around and everything just incase. He wasn't stupid after all and narrowed his eyes when the door suddenly swung open. "Give me that damn belt right now, it's not yours yet!"

Shane wondered if his father indeed had a death wish, standing beside him, not wanting to be here right now and tried to go to his happy place.

'Taker stared down at Vince, green eyes narrowed to deadly slits. He was fairly certain Vince wouldn't hold to his threat, simply because Austin VS Undertaker always sold seats, but...sometimes Vince sprouted a brass set and followed through. "You want it? Take it." He snarled viciously.

Vince dropped like a sack of potatoes as the belt collided with his head.

Shane groaned when his father collided with him, the security instantly holding Undertaker back when he went to do more damage. "Let's go!" He ordered while Patterson and Brisco carried a knocked out Vince McMahon away from the Phenom's locker room, Shane holding the smoking skull belt.

**~!~**

A knock at Steve's locker room door caused Jaxine's head to rise as she began standing up to answer it when Steve stopped her, knowing he probably thought it was the Undertaker coming for his revenge. It would make sense as she quickly made her way into the bathroom as instructed by Steve and closed the door behind her, flipping the lock on it and pressed her back against it. She knew she'd angered Undertaker with her stunts, but she was a fighter and wouldn't back down for anything.

Steve started laughing when he opened the door, seeing Vince out cold in Pat and Gerry's arm, the Boy Wonder, looking like he was going to piss himself. "What the hell happened?" He asked amusedly, wanting to hear the story behind this one, taking his prized belt out of Shane's arms.

"Vince got in Taker's face so to speak." Shane said finally, clearing his throat over and over again. "He uh, got your belt back."

"In his face from the looks of it." Steve snorted.

Jaxine heard Shane's voice and immediately walked out, wanting to know why Steve was laughing until she seen the condition Vince was in. "Oh my god..." She covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide, having overheard the conversation because Steve was practically goading. She turned her eyes to Shane, who was scowling at his father, and bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing herself before beginning to pack things up. They were leaving for the hotel in a few minutes once the remaining fans left the arena.

"Go get your old man some ice." Steve suggested, shutting the door on them and burst out in full blown laughter, shaking his head and wiping away a stray tear. "I would've paid damn good money to see Vince dropping a set with the Undertaker...oh dear lord..." He shook his head, tucking his belt into his bag, not about to forget it a second time around. He'd shower and change at the hotel, deciding they didn't need to spend too much time in a building with a pissed off Undertaker. "You about ready, honey?"

She nodded at him with a smile, picking her purse up and hoisted it over her shoulder along with her bag, walking out of his dressing room with him. Steve grabbed her hand and Jaxine didn't mind, knowing he was on alert with the Undertaker lurking around. Once they were in the truck and on the road, Jaxine seen Steve physically relax and simply stared out the window, having changed into a pair of black pants with a long sleeved blue shirt since it was chilly. She couldn't stand wearing a beer stained dress and ran a hand through her damp hair, having taken a shower after making sure Steve was alright.

Steve cracked a window, sighing contentedly as the cool air chilled his still overly hot body, shrugging off the leather vest. He glanced at Jaxine and shook his head slightly, realizing he might have to change a few of his usual habits to make her more comfortable. Like showering and dressing before leaving the arenas, this way she wasn't sitting in a truck with an almost naked, sweaty man. Not to mention he probably smelled like sweat and beer.

"Sorry." He grunted out, feeling awkward.

"For what?" Her head turned to look at him, confusion in her amber eyes, and started laughing when he gestured to how he was. "Don't worry about it, Steve. I don't mind." She honestly meant that and patted his shoulder gently. "You don't have to change your habits or anything because of me. I want you to be yourself, beer and all." She giggled when he cocked an eyebrow at her and shrugged before going back to look out the window, pressing her forehead against the cool glass, wondering what was going to happen now.

There was a relief. He turned on the radio, leaving the volume low but just wanting some background noise. "How long are you stayin'?" He asked, making conversation. Not entirely sure if she was temporary or a permanent fixture in the WWF. He needed something to distract him, wondering what the Undertaker would be throwing their way next. It wasn't like the jackass to just slink off into the background and he knew something major would probably be coming.

"Awhile." Was her simple reply as she closed her eyes, the same worry eating away at her insides. She'd crossed a line and she knew it, but Jaxine couldn't forget that night to save her life. One minute he was sweet and kind and the next he was taunting her about her past, her sick father, saying she liked being abused. He was a sick son of a bitch as she slowly opened her eyes, her lips pursed tightly together. Whatever Undertaker had in store for them next, she would be ready and she would be by Steve's side.

The rest of the ride was nothing, but silence save for the radio. Steve knew she was probably thinking along the lines he was, not that he blamed her. Whatever the Undertaker had put her through was probably still haunting her. If he only knew.

When they reached their hotel -this time trying something more high profile since the dingy motel hadn't worked- he quickly got her inside, eyes peeled just incase, almost breathing a sigh of relief when they entered the room without anything happening. "I'm gettin' paranoid." He muttered, closing the door behind him.

"I am too." She replied softly, turning around to face him, and sighed heavily as she shook her head. "I'm sorry about all of this, Steve. It was never my intention to get you involved in this mess." She felt terrible and sat down on the bed, her hands clasped in front of her, hair draping over her shoulder and closed her eyes. Maybe she should just surrender to Undertaker, but then she'd be losing and that's not why she returned to the WWF. She wanted to make him suffer like he'd made her all those months ago and no matter what she had to do, it was going to happen.

"You really don't pay attention to wrestlin', do ya, honey?" Steve asked curiously, raking a hand over his bald head, looking at her. "You didn't get me into anythin', the Deadman and I have been goin' at it for two months now. You bein' in my corner is a perk. I like you and it pisses him off. So for me it's a win-win situation. I'm more worried about you."

Her head snapped up when he said that, blinking, and felt her pale cheeks turn a crimson red before lowering her head again. "Thanks, I like you too Steve." She murmured softly and kicked her tennis shoes off, wanting to relax. "You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine." She wasn't used to someone being at her rescue like Steve so this was all very new to her. It felt nice though, not carrying the burden alone as she stretched her arms in the air before walking toward the couch that was in the suite, letting him have the bed.

"Worryin' about you is fun though." He teased, watching her stretch with sparkling blue eyes. He was a man after all, he couldn't help, but admire a beautiful woman, especially when the stretching made her chest jut out just a smidge. He WAS a man. "Besides, it ain't like I got any hair to go gray, right?"

Jaxine giggled as she pulled out some blankets from her bag, getting the couch ready for the night, very tired from the night's events. "Yeah, but your facial hair can go gray." She shot back teasingly, amber eyes glittering before grabbing a nightgown out of her bag. There was no way she could sleep in what she was wearing. "Do you mind if I change in the bathroom really fast?" She asked, knowing he needed a shower, though honestly he smelled good, beer soaked chest and all.

"Go right ahead, take your time." He said, waiting until the door closed behind her before moving her bedding to the actual bed. He took the hotel blanket and a pillow, laying them out on the couch. Like he was going to make a lady sleep on the couch when there was a bed available. He dropped down onto the blanket, draping an arm over his eyes, somehow managing to kick off his boots.

A few minutes later, Jaxine walked out in a pale blue nightgown, frowning when she seen her blankets were on the bed and seen Steve was laying on the couch. She sighed softly, a smile on her face, and walked over to stare down at him with her arms crossed. "What are you doing?" When he made a smartass comeback, she rolled her eyes and moved his arm from his eyes, staring into his blue pools that took her breath away. "This is supposed to be my spot. You're too big for this tiny thing. Come on." She extended her hand to him, an angelic smile on her face.

"No, my momma raised me to know better." Steve yawned, getting up and scratching his bare chest. "I do need a shower though. Don't let me catch ya on that couch when I come out, honey." He winked at her, bending past her to get his bag, straightening up and staring down into her eyes. "It's fine, Jaxine, you take the bed, honey. The couch is fine for me." He caressed her cheek lightly with the back of his knuckles before heading into the bathroom.

She watched him walk into the bathroom and bit her bottom lip. She couldn't let a man his size sleep on the couch, it wasn't right. She took his blanket and pillow, placing it on the bed before sitting down and pulled her notebook out. They would share it that would solve everyone's problems as she leaned back against the headboard, beginning to write her thoughts down. She was shocked when she reread her writing and how much she'd talked about Steve, a slow smile spreading across her face. He was kind, sweet and a complete gentleman that treated her with respect, something she'd never had in her life.

Steve stayed in the shower for awhile, letting the hot water soothe his aching muscles, his mind wandering to the woman outside in the bedroom. He groaned, turning the water to luke-warm. He didn't want a cold shower so he would have to not think about how beautiful she was, or her enchanting eyes, the curvy figure...He groaned again, caving in and blasting the cold water. Much better. He emerged in a pair of pajama bottoms that hugged his upper thighs and ass nicely, pulling a t-shirt on. He froze, the shirt over his arms in the process of going over his head, seeing the bed.

Jaxine looked up when she heard the bathroom door open and swallowed hard. "I figured since we can't agree on who gets the couch, we could just share the bed. I'm not a cover hog or anything and I'll stay on my side." Her amber eyes were pleading with him to just go with it, not wanting him to sleep on the couch, and smiled when he finished pulling his shirt on before going back to her writing.

Steve stared at her reluctantly, tugging his shirt down his chest and finally sighed, knowing he would cave. It was hard to refuse those amber eyes anything. He was learning that one damn fast. "You win, honey." He said, dropping on the other side of the bed, watching her. "But I am a blanket and a bed hog, fair warnin'. You'll probably wake up with me sprawled on ya."

Her black eyebrow rose over at him and Jaxine simply shrugged, closing her notebook and set it on the nightstand, knowing he wasn't nosey unlike Undertaker. "Well if that happens, then it's my fault since I refuse to let my savior sleep on the couch." She winked at him before snuggling further down on the bed, turning to face him, already under the comforter and snuggled into the pillow. Shane had picked out a winner and Jaxine felt herself drawn to Steve in a way that was almost scary.

He frowned uncomfortably. "I'm not your savior, Jaxine. I'm your friend." He said quietly, laying out beside her, making sure to keep a gentlemanly distance between them, knowing she had some sort of horrible past and didn't want to freak her out or anything. Of course he'd like to be more then her friend if she'd let him, even though he hardly knew her. There was just something about her that was pulling him in.

"Good night Steve." She whispered softly as the lights went out, closing her eyes and sighed gently.

Jaxine felt comfortable with him, not tensed and scared to death, which was new for her. Even in Chicago, Jaxine kept her guard up, especially after what Undertaker put her through. With Steve it was different though and she could be comfortable around him, she could be herself, and knew she wouldn't be crucified for it. With that thought in mind, Jaxine drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Steve.

He rolled onto his side, watching her sleep, wondering how the hell she could be so comfortable, knowing there was a strange man only inches from her? He mused thoughtfully that she probably trusted him and was awed by that. Considering she hardly knew him, she trusted him not to hurt her. "G'night, angel." He whispered, his own eyes closing, knowing when the poor woman woke up he would probably be all up in her space. He hadn't been kidding.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jaxine walked down the hallway of the arena a few weeks later and stopped in her tracks when she seen who was in the cafeteria, needing a water. Paul Bearer. Her hand flew over her mouth as she quickly back tracked and immediately ran back to Steve's locker room, knowing she couldn't let the fat man see her. She grunted when she rounded the corner, only to slam into a brick wall, falling back hard on her ass. She was glad she was wearing a long black skirt and felt her amber eyes widen at who it was once her vision cleared, the cobwebs dispersing.

Kane stared down at her, his head tilting to the side, curiously. Of course he had known she was back. It was hard to miss with the way she had reintroduced herself to the Undertaker, with a metal chair swung like a baseball bat. Not that Kane expected her to come looking him up. He bent down to grab her gently by the underarms, pulling her to her feet.

Her heart was thundering against her chest as she stared back into those mismatched blue eyes, swallowing hard, wondering for a brief moment if he was going to hurt her. When he released her arms, she sighed a breath of relief and patted his chest gently. "Thank you, Kane." She suddenly remembered Paul and immediately felt the tears in her eyes. "Do you know Paul is back?" When he nodded, she cursed, shaking her head knowing Kane was no longer apart of her life, but she didn't want him getting hurt. "Please be careful." She then walked around him and down the hallway, needing to warn Steve about this.

Kane gently caught her by the arm before she could go far, pulling her into an empty room and closed the door behind them. He held out his hands in a peaceful gesture when he seen the wary look on her face. "Paul and Undertaker." He said, his voice sounding a bit different, though still somewhat hoarse, like he hadn't been talking much, which he didn't do anyway. Who was there to listen? "Together." He cleared his throat uncomfortably, searching for the words to explain.

"What?" Jaxine felt the fear completely consume her as a few stray tears trickled down her face, not believing this. Undertaker was in cahoots with Paul Bearer? When did that happen? The last time Jaxine knew Undertaker wanted to kill Paul! "Kane, what is going on?" She softly asked, needing the answers, her eyebrows furrowing. "Y-You're not with them, are you?" She hesitantly asked and sighed with great relief when he emphatically shook his head. "Oh thank god." She breathed out and pressed a hand to his chest, her eyes never leaving his. "What are they planning, do you know?"

Kane could only shake his head again. He steered clear of them both. In fact, he steered clear of everyone just about, except his new tag team partner, X-Pac. And even then, he only wrestled with the guy then would vanish when the match was over. He didn't trust anyone and he had all the reasons in the world not too. "They started talking a month ago." He said finally, impressing himself with a full sentence. "Something big is going to happen." Now he was on a roll.

This wasn't good as Jaxine raked a hand through her hair, beginning to pace back and forth in front of him. 'Steve's going to get hurt because of me.' She thought, closing her eyes painfully shut, knowing what she had to do. "Thank you Kane." She solemnly whispered and turned to walk out, looking back at him with a smile. "I missed you." The door closed as she walked down the hallway toward Steve's locker room, wrapping her arms around herself. 'I can't let him get hurt, I have to protect him.' She was coaching herself for what she was about to do and just hoped Steve would take it with a grain of salt and move on as the WWF champion.

Steve was disgruntled, having caught sight of the fat bastard Paul Bearer waddling by his open dressing room door. Whenever that fat fuck was around, trouble was sure to follow. He'd suited up and was doing push-ups, his ice cold eyes on the open doorway, expecting the Undertaker to burst in. Something was up and he wasn't going to be caught off-guard this time around. He blinked when Jaxine walked in. "Get yer drink?" He asked, standing up.

She didn't answer at first and closed the door, not wanting anyone else to overhear this before turning to face him. "I have to say goodbye." She said, trembling slightly, not wanting to do this. God help her she didn't want to do this, but knew it was the only way. Because she was with him, Undertaker wouldn't stop and Jaxine knew that. "I'm going back home." She walked over and grabbed her bag, trying to keep the tears in her eyes. "Paul Bearer is back and he's with Undertaker." When Steve's blue eyes narrowed, she sighed even more. "Kane told me. I bumped into him on the way back from the cafeteria. Something bad is going to happen Steve." Her voice was calm and soothing, but the fear in her tone was detected clearly.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, probably be a good idea for you to go back." He said finally, knowing she had to be terrified of what the Undertaker would probably do to her if he ever got his greasy mitts on her again. "I'd protect you, Jaxine, you know that, honey. But it's your decision." Steve said, staring down into her eyes, wishing she would stay. "Whatever he's planning, we can deal with it together."

"I refuse to let you get hurt by him. I won't do it." She stated, looking back into his blue eyes, a single tear falling down her cheek and closed them when he wiped them away, more following. "Please, don't make this any harder than it has to be." She softly pleaded, sniffling, feeling him grab her hand when she went to grab her bag. "Steve..." She opened her eyes to stare at him, trying to memorize every single detail, biting her bottom lip. "He won't stop as long as I'm with you. If I disappear, there won't be any leverage he has against you." She was merely pointing out the facts, knowing she had to walk away from him.

Now Steve was royally confused, a light bulb going on over his head and suddenly cottoned on to what she was saying. "Jaxine, whatever he's plannin', it has more then to do with you." He said gently, holding her gently by her upper arms. "'Taker-and please don't take offense at this honey-, but he wouldn't focus all his attention on a woman simply because he'd considered it a weakness. Now he would work you into his little scheme, figurin' it as a bonus. Whether you're here or not, whatever's goin' to happen is going to happen. The decision is yours, but don't ever think you're puttin' me in danger. Yer not. He'd love to send me to the hospital just for the hell of it."

What was she supposed to do? Jaxine didn't like hearing that and sighed heavily, knowing deep down she knew he had valid points as well. She honestly didn't want to leave him, she enjoyed being by his side, champion or not. "I'm sorry, I'm just really scared right now and I'm not thinking rationally. Would it be alright if I went back to the hotel?" She asked softly, needing sometime alone to think about things, to figure out what Undertaker was planning. This Ministry of Darkness was causing chaos in the WWF and even attacked Steve a few times, but Jaxine was always kept out of harm's way. It was like Steve became invincible to protect her. When he nodded, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Hope so." Steve said, keeping the worry out of his tone and off his face, averting his blue eyes because he knew she'd see it there. When Jaxine had left, he scrubbed a hand down his face, blowing out heavily though his mouth. Whatever 'Taker was planning probably had everything to do with her because since she came back to the Federation, things with the Deadman had gotten worse then ever. But if she left for Chicago, she'd be nothing more then a sitting duck.

Jaxine took precaution as she headed back to the hotel, driving Steve's truck. The man wouldn't let her take a cab and she started to wonder how he would get back to the hotel. He would figure it out as Jaxine kept driving, keeping her eyes on the road, her hands shaking on the wheel. She was scared to death now, truly terrified, especially now that Paul was back. Surely the fat man hadn't forgotten her attack the last time they were together. Sighing heavily, Jaxine pulled into the hotel parking garage and shut the truck ignition off before sliding out, purse in hand.

**~!~**

"She left." Paul Bearer announced, walking into the Undertaker's dressing room, sliding between the Acolytes. "You'll have free reign on Austin tonight."

He snorted, knowing with his Ministry he would have had free reign anyway, but this made things easier. He wouldn't have to let her get her ass beaten. Not that he would ever do it, no. But he couldn't stop his followers from having THEIR fun. "Good, let's make sure he never makes it back to her." He ordered gravely.

Steve was ambushed on his way to the ring. Cursing as he flew into a wall, he managed to stop himself from getting crunched by a following Viscera, dodging the big man's even bigger body. "Sumbitch!" He growled, spinning on the balls of his feet, squaring off with the entire Ministry, not surprised to see 'Taker in their midst.

Much to 'Taker's surprise, Kane appeared at Austin's side, his green eyes narrowing. "This does not concern you, Kane. Leave." He ordered gravely.

Kane just shook his head no, body tensed for a fight.

"Son, please listen to reason." Paul's voice sounded from behind Undertaker, his black beady eyes staring at his son, wearing a black suit with his hands clasped in front of him. "Austin is the enemy. He took Jaxine from you, remember? He's the reason why she won't even talk to you anymore. Do you honestly want to fight with him for all that pain he caused you?" His voice was still the same, shrill and annoying all in one. "Please Kane, join the Ministry and get Jaxine back. We both know how much you miss her."

Kane wasn't buying the bullshit, not this time. One too many bad experiences with his father kept him from even considering believing any of that. He knew Jaxine had done what she needed too to escape the Undertaker and he honestly didn't blame her. He couldn't fault anyone in her position. He just growled warningly, eyes flashing.

"Fine." 'Taker sighed, shaking his head as if disappointed. "Destroy them both."

Steve was ready when the attack came.

**~!~**

After a long, hot bubble bath, Jaxine slipped into an ivory colored nightgown before walking into the bedroom area, gripping her hair with her hand, trying to figure this out. What was Undertaker after besides revenge? He'd had several attempts to hurt her and never took any of them. It was all threats, but no action. Jaxine bit her bottom lip, wondering if it was a good idea leaving Steve at the arena, and closed her eyes as a tremor rushed through her body.

"Be careful Steve." She whispered before pulling her notebook out, needing a distraction.

Jaxine was woken out of a dead sleep when she heard her cell phone ring and rolled over, picking it up off of the nightstand and answered it. "Hello?" Her voice was calm and sleepy, though when she heard that dark, demonic voice in her ear, she instantly bolted upright and flicked the light on, trembling slightly. "How did you get this number?" She demanded, trying to stay strong and closed her eyes when he chuckled in her ear in that evil way, the only way he could. She had a feeling something happened to Steve and was already up, pulling clothes out of her bag to change into.

"I'd be more concerned about where I'm making the call from." He teased evilly. "Jaxine, listen..."

"Don't you dare leave that room, Jax!" Steve bellowed in the background, grunting as he was punched in the stomach, spitting at Bradshaw. "Keep yer ass there!"

"How sweet..." 'Taker's voice came back over the line. "Too bad you're not here, my pet. I'm sure you'd enjoy seeing what we do to both him and Kane." He laughed demonically before hanging up, leaving her with nothing, but a dial tone.

She ignored Steve and was out the door, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top with black steel toed boots, her black hair flying behind her. Both of her favorite men were in trouble and she had to do what she could to save them. She ran down the stairs and kicked the door open to the parking garage, pulling the keys out to Steve's truck and got in, locking the doors before shakily sliding the key in the ignition and turned it, tears flowing down her cheeks. She ignored the ringing of her cell phone as she peeled out of there, needing to save both of them. No matter what she had to do, even if it was take their place.

"I'm coming guys, hang on..."

Kane was standing in a corner, his hands chained to the wall to keep him from ripping someone's head off as the Brood kept dancing in and out, zapping him with tasers. He growled, constantly trying to side step them, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, under the mask as another current of electricity coursed through his body.

Steve wasn't faring too much better, being passed around between the Acolytes, Mideon and Viscera, his head reeling from the blows that never seemed to stop. The only reason he was still on his feet was the momentum of the punches.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The tires squealed in the parking lot as Jaxine stopped the truck, immediately unbuckling her seatbelt and took the keys out of the ignition before sliding out of the truck. She looked up at the arena through those amber colored eyes, swallowing hard, and took a deep breath before walking toward it. She kept her eyes peeled, carrying a titanium metal baseball bat she'd started carrying with her, turning around to look behind her before facing the arena. She knew better and Undertaker could virtually be anywhere as she kept walking toward the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted something and walked over, seeing it was Undertaker's motorcycle, her heart hammering in her chest. He was here and he was with Steve and Kane.

Paul Bearer's laughter echoed around the parking lot, high and whiny, shrill beyond belief. "The Undertaker is waiting for you, Jaxine!" He cried out gleefully from wherever he was. "He knows you're here and that bat will do you no good at all!"

Indeed he did know she was there, sitting comfortably in the security booth, watching her.

"Yeah I know he is and he's a damn coward for not facing me himself!" She shouted back, looking around, gripping the bat tighter in her hand. "He has to use mind games and manipulation!" She was trembling from head to toe as she entered the parking garage, knowing the door to the arena was there. She walked right by his bike and suddenly smirked, raising the bat and took out his headlight. If anything would get him to face her, it was that as the glass shattered, sprawling to the garage floor. "Come out here or I swear to god I'll destroy your precious bike, Undertaker!"

He gritted his teeth, nostrils flaring in anger and had to clench the sides of the chair to keep from destroying the screen before him. It took all of his considerable restraint to not go out to her right then and there, knowing that was what she wanted. Not like it would save Austin or Kane, they were in good hands with his Ministry. He chuckled darkly.

Paul Bearer was just hoping and praying 'Taker didn't blow up, especially when it appeared she really was going to destroy the motorcycle.

The next thing that went was the mirror followed by taking out a knife from her boot and slashed his tires. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!" She shrieked, beginning to bash the living shit out of his bike, the paint job ruined and the icing on the cake was her tipping it over, causing it to crash hard to the pavement, stumbling back while still holding the bat. Sweat was slowly forming on her forehead as she kicked it with her steel toed boots for added measure before stalking toward the door, leaving the bike in a heap behind her. She had to find Steve and Kane as she kept her eyes peeled for any sudden movement, amber eyes narrowed.

Once she had entered the building, the game was on. He was FURIOUS over what she had done to his motorcycle, did she not realize it was a rare piece of equipment? He pressed a button, the entire building going on lock down. Doors mechanically closing, gates closing over them. He was sealed in the booth, knowing this was going to be very entertaining. Just to fuck with her, he turned off the main power, the red lights flashing on.

Jaxine swallowed hard as she slowly crept down the hallway, looking around and behind her. She felt someone grab her from behind and swung the bat, hitting them square in the head with it, knocking them out cold. When Jaxine peered down and moved the blonde hair, she seen it was Christian and snorted. She smirked as the blood trickled down his forehead and stood up, moving slower, pressing her back against the wall, a bat in one hand and her knife was securely in her boot. If necessary, she would use it.

Kane had been left slumped against the wall, his costume smelling like singed nylon, which was the case. He heard the back-up generator kick on, the room suddenly bathed in a red glow. He peered through it to find Austin laying on the cement floor, bleeding from his mouth, one hell of a lump on his forehead. The Ministry had vacated when they heard the automatic lock down, apparently they had other tasks to perform and he knew it involved Jaxine. Grunting, he began pulling his arms over his head, straining as the chains resisted, letting out a pained cry when he broke the chains, dropping his arms against his stomach, whimpering softly.

She proceeded to move down the hallway further and knocked out Edge and Gangrel with shots to the head, shaking her head. Honestly, did Undertaker really think she was that stupid and naive? "Steve, Kane where are you???" She called out and rounded a corner, keeping her back pressed against the wall, knowing now it was going to get tough. She'd taken out the weak Ministry members, now it was crunch time as her heart pounded a furious tattoo in her chest. If she was going down, she wasn't going down by herself as she put one foot in front of the other, swallowing hard. She'd never been so scared and alive in her life and knew the game had just begun.

The Brood had been the decoys. He watched in amusement as she took them out, wondering if she really thought this would be that easy. He enjoyed a good game and that was exactly what this was. He just wished he could check on Kane and Austin, but then again, they weren't going anywhere. They'd been beaten till they couldn't stand. He adjusted the ear-piece and stated, "Bradshaw, she's coming up on you. Be ready."

Jaxine was about ready to walk in their trap when something stopped her. She pulled something out of her pocket and stared at it, touching the back of her neck before staring down the reddened hallway. "Kane, Steve..." She whispered, closing her eyes and kept going, knowing she had no choice. She would never admit she had feelings for Undertaker, had from the moment she laid eyes on him, and pushed those thoughts firmly aside. She wanted to destroy the necklace, but couldn't. It was as if it was a good luck charm in an eerie way and she'd carried it with her since he gave it to her that night in her hotel room. "Come on where are you?" She whispered out pleadingly, keeping her eyes peeled.

"Boo." Came a deep whisper from behind her, hands grabbing her by the waist. Bradshaw ducked the bat when it came swinging for his head, admitting she had good aim and one hell of a swing. He pulled it away from her, tossing it over his shoulder. In the empty building, it echoed like a gunshot. Laughing, he slipped back into the darkness, leaving her there to freak out.

Jaxine's amber eyes widened as she pressed herself against the wall, tears in her eyes, and closed them as she coached herself to keep going. 'Steve, Kane…' She kept thinking and took her knife out, flipping the blade up, deciding if these boys wanted to play dirty than so could she. She wasn't going to be fooled again and kept looking back and forth, hearing muffled sounds. Damn it where were they? Undertaker was messing with her mind, messing with her psychology and suddenly felt a hand grab her arm, swinging the blade as it slashed Farooq's chest before bolting down the hallway.

He snorted, seeing the glint of silver in the darkness, hearing Farooq curse and knew she was playing the game finally, realizing she either defended herself to the point of killing to survive or suffer the consequences of cowardice. His eyebrow arched in amusement when she swung again, a smirk forming on his lips.

Kane grunted, unable to see much in the red light, but he sure as hell felt the knife embedded in his forearm. His other arm was holding Steve up. "Jaxine..." He hissed, looking down at his arm.

Jaxine dropped the knife, tears rushing down her face, and immediately holding a hand over his arm as she pressed her face to Kane's chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She whispered frantically, her eyes going to Steve and immediately cupped his face in her hands, pressing her forehead to his. "Steve please, you have to get up!" She bit her bottom lip when he didn't move, though he was breathing, and finally kissed his lips softly, knowing Undertaker was watching this. She knew this would wake him up if anything, not releasing his face, ignoring the blood caked on his forehead.

It woke him up sure enough. He even forgot where they were and the pain coursing through him, pulling away from Kane to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling Jaxine to him and returning the kiss. "Damn woman..." He grunted when he pulled away, wiping blood off her face. "I like your first aid methods."

He was fuming and had set loose the Ministry. This game was over. Vacating his chair, 'Taker went out to join the party.

Jaxine laughed in spite of everything that was happening around them, pressing her forehead to his, and smiled. "I had to find someway to wake you up." She looked up at Kane, who was just tilting his head down at them, and pressed her hand against his chest. "I couldn't let him hurt you guys." She explained, sighing when he shook his head at her, feeling Steve's arms protectively wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "He's locked us in here, there's no way out."

Kane held his hand over his bleeding arm, nodding. "Ring." He said, seeing Steve's head snap towards him.

"That sumbitch was in the security booth?" Steve groaned, shaking his head. "That's where we'll have to go then, it'll be the only way out of here." He looked around, trying to get his bearings, holding Jaxine close to him. "Kane, can you get her to the doors while I unlock this place?"

After a moment, Kane nodded.

"I'm not leaving without either of you." She stated emphatically, staring into his blue eyes before moving onto Kane's, wanting to make that clear. She felt terrible for stabbing him and ripped part of her shirt off, wrapping it around the wound, smiling up at him. "I'll take care of that when we get out of here." She gasped when Steve pulled her against him again, passionately kissing her lips, and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck before slowly pulling back. "Later." She promised as they made their way down the halls, trying to find the ring.

Providing they got out of there in one piece and together, he thought, taking the lead. He forced back the pain he felt, forced himself to be strong, for all their sakes, knowing Kane was doing the same thing. Though he couldn't be sure either, Kane was known for ignoring pain, as if he truly didn't feel it. He glanced at Jaxine as they walked into the dome of the arena, it looked so different without the ring there, just an empty space amid the bleachers. "Shit..." He muttered when the lights flooded on.

Jaxine's eyes widened as the Ministry stood before them where the ring usually would be, feeling both Kane and Steve push her behind them, knowing there had to be doors around here somewhere. "No!" She whispered, grabbing their arms to stop them, shaking her head and pointing. Undertaker and Paul Bearer joined the crew, her amber eyes instantly narrowing. "What do we do?" She whispered, knowing now wasn't the time to get scared, especially after what she did to Undertaker's motorcycle. She wasn't going to tell Steve or Kane that though as they slowly made their way toward them.

The game was over and now the fight was on.

"Okay 'Taker, what do you want?" Steve demanded, knowing this was a fight they couldn't win. They were heavily outnumbered and he wasn't about to risk Jaxine getting hurt. Not to mention Kane's arm wasn't going to be any good to them since he'd been accidentally impaired.

'Taker seemed to consider that, raising his hand to halt his Ministry. "Her." He said finally, a cruel smirk spreading across his lips. "Then you two are free to go."

"No." Kane growled, stepping in front of her protectively, alongside Steve. He knew she could give herself up and 'Taker would go back on his word that was his way.

Jaxine closed her eyes when she heard that, knowing what she would have to do. She'd screwed him out of the title and destroyed his motorcycle. He had some serious payback on his mind, that much she was certain. "Wait." She spoke up when his Ministry started coming toward her, swallowing hard, and slowly slid between Steve and Kane, staring back at them with tears in her eyes. "How do I know once I surrender you won't attack them anyway, Undertaker?" She suddenly turned to face him, feeling Steve's hand on her shoulder. She covered it with hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I give you my word." He purred, maliciousness in his glistening green eyes. His feral grin grew wider when the Ministry chuckled around him. Everyone present knew what the reality was. Either way she would be going with him and either way, she wouldn't like what happened in the process. "Come, pet." He held out his hand to her, snarling when Kane lunged forward.

Her eyes closed as the tears rushed down her face, knowing she had no choice. She would sacrifice herself to save Steve and Kane from possible death. "Kane stop!" She ordered, pressing her hand against his chest, shaking her head slowly. "I have to do this. This isn't over. Don't worry about me. Just promise me you'll get Steve out of here." When he started forward again, she suddenly got angry. "Damn it Kane PROMISE!" She smiled softly when he nodded and kissed his cheek. "Sorry about the knife." She then stood in front of Steve, cupping his face in her hands. "This isn't over. I promise." She kissed his lips softly, her tears brushing against his cheeks, and slowly pulled back, pressing her forehead to his. "Get out of here and get to safety. Live to fight another day." She felt him slowly release her and turned back to face Undertaker, knowing her fate was sealed.

The Ministry congregated around her instantly, hands pushing her into the waiting arms of the Undertaker. He held her still, allowing Farooq to pat her down for anymore weapons, knowing it would torture her even more to be touched by a strange man, given her past.

"Finish them." He said, dragging her away from the crowd, heading towards one of the fire exits, snorting. If only they had thought of that, one push on the door would have sent the sprinklers off and the doors open, even a locked-down building had it's weaknesses. Hearing her cry out, he arched an eyebrow, knowing behind them Kane and Steve were getting their asses handed to them. "I lied." He said simply.

"NO!!!!" She shrieked out, twisting and torque to get away from him, tears flowing down her cheeks as she was dragged out of the arena. "You heartless bastard!!" She cried out, not believing she'd actually fell for it, shaking her head. "LET GO OF ME!!" She shrieked against him, refusing to go with him because he hadn't kept his word. She screamed and started hitting his back with her tiny fists as he carried her over to the waiting car, kicking her legs, doing whatever she could to get away from him. "KANE!!!" She screamed out, her voice echoing throughout the night air, her vocal cords straining and knew she was hurting Undertaker's ears. She didn't care.

Kane reached for her from under the body of Viscera, having been slammed onto the cement floor, his hand trembling for a moment before falling limp.

"JAXINE!" Steve roared, spitting out mouthful after mouthful of blood, fighting the rest of the Ministry, though he was fighting a losing battle. It was becoming nothing more then a matter of survival. He called her name out one last time before everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Don't worry, they'll be left alive." 'Taker assured her coldly, tossing her into the backseat of the car, Paul Bearer in the driver's seat and slid in after her. "Barely."

She tried to open the door, only for it to be locked, beginning to hit the window. "STEVE!" She cried out, burying her face in her hands, shaking her head back and forth. She had been in the fight of her life tonight and lost.

Though the hope flared in her heart when Undertaker said they'd be left alive, knowing this definitely wasn't over. She'd sacrificed herself for nothing and felt the tears fall as the car sped away from the arena, ripping her arm out of Undertaker's grasp, not wanting him to touch her. She pressed her forehead to the glass, her nails running down it as it made a squeaking sound, her lips still burning from Steve's kiss.

He could hardly believe she had actually thought he would keep his word. How many times had he told her he was a cruel, heartless creature? Cold, vindictive and manipulative. "You must enjoy being punished." He said gravely, watching her with no emotion on his face. "You should have known better then to believe that. Do you like being the helpless, sacrificial maiden, Jaxine? Is that what gets you turned on?"

The words echoed in her mind as she shook her head back and forth, gripping her black hair in her fingers, suddenly looking up at him through heartbroken amber eyes. "You can say whatever you want to me, Undertaker. I don't care anymore." She meant it too, knowing damn well that wasn't true. She wasn't going to let him poison her mind again like last time and force her to talk about her past or anything. "You and I both know I would've came with you regardless so you can stop with the fucking mind games and shut your fucking mouth because I'm not interested in hearing it." She growled before staring back out the window, wrapping her arms around herself, already planning on how to escape him.

"Yes, you would have come with me regardless." He agreed quietly, withdrawing her necklace from the inside of his robe, dangling it before his face, having lifted it from her all too easily in the arena. "Because whether you like it or not, on some level you harbor feelings for me that don't associate with my head being separated from my shoulders."

Her eyes widened as she snatched the necklace from him, tears falling down her cheeks, staring down at it. She squeezed it in her hand, wanting to throw it away and felt powerless as she simply slipped it back in her jean pocket. "I once harbored feelings for you." She admitted quietly, looking away from him with pure disdain. "But those feelings are dead and gone." She hated admitting that to him, hated the fact that she'd just lied because she did still have feelings for him. Strong, deep feelings. He'd hurt her though. He hurt her with his words and his actions, becoming a completely different person overnight it seemed.

"Neither of us believe that so quit trying to convince both me and yourself of it." He said sounding bored, watching out the window as Paul drove them further and further away from the city. "I warned you of my nature, Jaxine. I see no reason for you to be angered with my deceit. If anything, you should have been expecting it."

"I did. I knew something bad was happening the moment I seen you with the leech." She directed that at Paul, who was driving, smirking wickedly when his entire face went completely red. "And you don't know me. You don't know what I want so stop trying to act like it." She crossed one leg over the other, arms folded, and leaned against the seat.

Thoughts went to Steve and longed for his warm embrace, closing her eyes as she seen those beautiful blue eyes. Remembering the first night they slept together in the same bed, when she refused to let him sleep on the couch. During the night he had pulled her into his arms and when she woke up, she'd seen their fingers entwined together. He was a real man who wanted to protect her and be with her. She smiled and opened her eyes, knowing she couldn't give up hope, and touched her lips with her fingertips before staring out the window again.

He had seen her touch her lips, for the second fucking time and could only seethe. He had been a silent witness to that kiss and seeing her reliving it, in HIS presence, was beginning to seriously piss him off. Finally, he reached across the seat, pulling Jaxine onto his lap and stared down into her face. "Forget him." He ordered. "Because he is no longer apart of your life and I will not share you."

"Get off of me!" She shoved away from him, narrowing her eyes and tried getting out of his lap, but he pulled her right back, locking her arms at her sides with his own. "Undertaker, let me go!" She ordered, struggling against him, glaring as his words registered in her mind. "What I do and who I'm with is no business of yours. I'll never forget Steve and I'll never be yours!" She struggled further and when he went to kiss her, she head butted him, groaning before falling into the darkness, her head spinning.

Paul snorted, having been watching from the rearview mirror like the sick pervert he was, shaking his head. Honestly, the woman might act thick headed, but did she really believe she was literally?

The Undertaker met his eyes in the mirror. "Just drive." He ordered sternly, looking down at Jaxine. He reached down to brush a strand of her hair away, his fingers slipping behind her neck to trace her scar, letting out a soft growl.

**~!~**

A loud groan came from her lips as Jaxine's eyes slowly fluttered open, immediately holding her head, wincing slightly just by touching it. She slowly sat up in what felt like a bed, wincing more and looked to her left, frowning when she didn't see Steve. Suddenly, like a tidal wave, everything that happened came back to her and tears were flowing down her cheeks as she thought about Steve and Kane getting beat to bloody pulps. "Oh my god..." She whispered, suddenly bolting out of bed, holding her head and wondered where she was. She looked around the room, blinking, already knowing it wasn't a hotel.

This was a bedroom. She looked down and blanched at the black nightgown that clung to her every curve and went to her knees, immediately wrapping her arms around herself, and touched her neck, fingering the necklace that hung around it now. She turned around and stared in the mirror, seeing the symbol, her amber eyes widened and instantly ripped it off, tossing it to the ground.

A portly, elder woman walked in, wearing a black gabardine dress, her stout face widening in shock when she seen the necklace on the floor. "No, no." She whispered, rushing forward to retrieve it, holding it out to Jaxine. "Wear it." She said urgently, looking around like the room like she was expecting the Undertaker to just step out of thin air. "Put it on, put it on. It's a gift."

Was this lady on crack? Jaxine shook her head, glaring and shoved the woman when she went to put it back on her. "Don't you dare touch me!" She growled, refusing to wear it, and felt naked as the elder woman quickly vacated. Good. She didn't want any visitors and quickly ran to the window, trying to open it, trying to see where they were. She was high up and what looked like a huge property with wooded area surrounding them. Jaxine groaned as her head throbbed more and looked in the mirror again, seeing the bruise, and suddenly remembered head butting Undertaker in the car. "I hope I broke something." She muttered before continuing to stare out the window, looking for some means of escape.

"Hope is a boring concept." The Undertaker said from behind her, having walked in after she had all, but sent poor Viola running for the hills. He rested his hands on her shoulders, feeling her tense. "Isn't it beautiful? The quiet loneliness of it all." He stared out the window over her head. His words meant to both convey his admiration for the place as well inform her she was quite a distance from civilization.

"Don't touch me!" Jaxine hissed, backing away from him instantly, feeling like she'd just been burned and not in a good way either. She ignored the pain tearing through her forehead as she picked up his symbol and threw it at him, the anger flashing in her eyes. "I won't wear it." She stated angrily and wrapped her arms around herself, wondering how she was going to get out of here and hoped Steve came for her.

For once in her life, she wanted to be the one who was saved and protected. She missed Steve and wanted to be in his arms, away from this dark, evil man and his cold surroundings. She wanted warmth and love, not manipulation and deceit.

"You don't have too." He said mildly, his voice deceptively gentle. In another heartbeat, Taker had spun Jaxine around, pulling her back to his chest, pulling her hair off her neck almost viciously. "You already have it burned in you." He whispered, bending down to press a kiss to her scar.

"Let go of me!" She cried out, shaking her head back and forth, closing her eyes tightly shut as she willed the tears to stay in her eyes. "It's not your symbol, it's my own personal hell that I have to live with for the rest of my life! It's a vicious reminder of what happened to me, it has NOTHING to do with you!" She broke away from him and backed away, pressing her hand over her scar, willing it to go away, to disappear and vanish as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Don't you find it strange that you have a scar that is almost identical to my personal seal?" He demanded, remembering a similar conversation like this from the past. "It is odd, isn't it? Out of the millions of people in this world, you are the one who comes to the WWF, you and your scar. Of the millions, you meet the one person who claims this symbol. And that means nothing to you?"

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" She actually shouted, the anger building up inside of her and suddenly shoved him as hard as she could, forcing him to land back on the bed. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She shrieked, trembling from head to toe. "You stupid arrogant, egotistical bastard! I TRIED telling you that last time! I TRIED telling you that I belonged in the WWF, but you rushed me off by saying some really cruel and hurtful things to me to FORCE me to go away! And you have the AUDACITY to sit there and say the EXACT same thing to me? YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" She backed away from him, the anger flashing in her amber eyes, her fists clenched at her sides.

"The situation was different then." He said calmly, resting his hands on his knees, apparently not bothered in the slightest by the fact that she had pushed him. 'Taker merely looked at her, green eyes mild. "If I had known then, that you would be returning to become a thorn in my side, I would have never said what I did."

"I came back because Vince asked me too and told me what to do out there. I agreed because I wanted to hurt you like you'd hurt me..." She didn't like the look that came over Undertaker's eyes and actually swallowed hard, blinking. What had she said? "You forced me away, calling me a child, telling me how much I loved being abused when all I was trying to do was tell you that you DID have a heart, that you WERE a good person because you saved me. But that all changed and it's different now too. You can say and do whatever you want to me, but I will NEVER trust you or have the same feelings for you again. I fell in love with someone else." She knew that would put a nail in the coffin and turned around, closing her eyes. "I'm in love with Steve, a real man who knows how to treat a woman right."

A dangerous change over took him as he slowly stood up, appearing taller then his six foot eleven height. "I sent you away for this very reason, Jaxine." He gestured around them. "Whether I have feelings for you or not, I would eventually hurt you. It is who I am. It is my nature and in a moment of weakness, I did what I believed best for you." He cracked his knuckles. "You have my word it will NOT happen again."

"You can't keep me here, Undertaker and sooner or later, I will get out of here. I'm not yours, I never was." She stated, her back still to him, seeing his shadow in the room as he slowly came up behind her. She didn't want to look at him and closed her eyes, pursing her lips tightly together, refusing to believe he actually had feelings for her. The man didn't feel. Instead, he destroyed and it seared her heart painfully. 'I miss you Steve.' She thought, silent tears spilling down her cheeks and closed her eyes, almost feeling his arms around her.

It wasn't enough, she wanted all of him and prayed she found a way out of here soon.

"You're right. Feel free to leave at any time. I feel obligated to warn you that these forests surrounding my home are populated with timber wolves though." He said cordially, the edge barely visible in his tone, standing so close to her she could feel his body heat. "We are at least two days away from a town by foot, which is all you have. I've sent everyone away but us."

"I'll take my chances with the wolves." She stated and walked past him, gasping when he grabbed her arm, pulling back against his chest and stared up into his acid filled eyes. "What do you want? Damn it, Undertaker you just told me I could leave!" She didn't understand this man and stopped trying long ago, furrowing her eyebrows at the flicker of emotion in those eyes, trying to get away from him. "God you are so confused, do you even know why you brought me here?" She demanded, trying to fight him off, but it was no use.

"Because if I even approached you outside of an arena you would flee in the other direction." He whispered, his tongue flickering out to lick his dry lips. He stared down at her, his intense green eyes searching her pale face, finally locking with her own butterscotch orbs. Without saying another word, he pulled her firmly against his body, his arms wrapping around her waist, holding her pinned there against his hard chest, bending his head down to capture her mouth in a searing kiss, completely unlike Steve's. There was no gentleness in his kiss, it was pure passion.

Jaxine gasped when she felt his lips on hers and pressed her hands against his chest, ready to shove him away, but instead she trailed them up to wrap around his neck, pressing herself against him more. Her heart thundered against her chest, his kiss lighting a fire inside of her that had been long extinguished. Tears ran down her cheeks as her fingers buried themselves in his black tresses, loving the feeling against them. Deepening the kiss when she opened her mouth for him, Jaxine allowed their tongues to duel in a dance of seduction. Growling, his hands moved down to cup her ass, pulling her against him even more if it were possible, angling his head to the side to deepen the kiss, feeling her wet tears against his own face.

In the space of mere seconds, the bedroom door had come flying open, Kane bursting in. He didn't stop to stare just ripped his brother away by the roots of his hair, sending 'Taker flying into the wall headfirst. He took quick inventory of Jaxine before grabbing her in his arms, hurriedly carrying her out of the house and into Austin's waiting truck. He looked back as they drove away, seeing the house burst into flames. He knew Taker wouldn't die, but it would slow him down and give them time to get away.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jaxine was dazed as she looked back at the house, seeing it burst into flames, and bit back a strangled cry as she pressed a hand to her throat. When she looked up at Kane, he simply assured her with his eyes that Undertaker hadn't died before looking over at Steve. Tears of happiness and anguish mix flowed down her cheeks as she snuggled against him, seeing both of them were alive and well, sighing with great relief.

"Steve..." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck while he drove, wanting to be as close to him as she possibly could. Though her lips were searing from Taker's kiss and she knew she would soon not forget it.

Steve wrapped a comforting arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him, a half-healed cut visible over his eyebrow. "Kane knew where this place was." He said through gritted teeth, eyes straying to the rearview mirror, half expecting 'Taker to be behind them already.

"That was where our parent's house once stood." Kane said quietly. "Before he burnt it down." It had only seemed fitting to set the newer house on fire.

"Oh Kane, I'm so sorry..." She whispered, never knowing what exactly Undertaker had done, touching his arm and sighed heavily when he flinched away. She scooted over and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close, knowing he needed the comfort right now. She slowly pulled back, sniffling, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, gentle giant." She smiled and kissed his masked cheek before going back over to snuggle against Steve. A frown marred her features when she reached up, brushing her fingertips against his bandage, the tears falling. She had some explaining to do for not listening to him and knew it, but for right now, she was just glad to be back in his arms.

It was a long drive and finally Steve pulled over at a roadside motel, needing to sleep. He knew Jaxine and Kane probably did too. Considering he and Kane had slept a few hours, being beaten unconscious did that too one, and then had immediately started the search for her after coming too. He checked them all in under false names, knowing Jaxine wouldn't mind sharing a room with him. He nodded to Kane before stepping into his room, ushering her inside.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, his eyes scanning the black nightgown she wore.

Jaxine slowly shook her head, for once not being brave, and dropped to her knees as she buried her face in her hands, crying and sobbing her heart out. She felt Steve come up behind her, lifting her up in his arms, and laid her on the bed. She grabbed his hand when he walked away, pulling him into bed with her and snuggled up against him, tears soaking his chest. She just needed to feel loved and comforted right now, she needed him to wrap those arms around her to make her feel safe. No words were spoken as she cried her heart out, her lips trembling from what happened between her and Undertaker. It had ignited her feelings for him that she'd locked away long ago and now she didn't know what to do. She was so confused as she felt Steve rub her back, not even able to look up at him. She'd lied to Undertaker when she said she was in love with him, just to get under his skin. The truth was, she liked Steve a lot, adored him even, but her feelings ran deeper with Undertaker and she didn't understand why.

Kane sat in the middle of his bed, Indian style in just his jeans, his mask laid on the nightstand next to him, hair hiding his face as he contemplated. He knew what he had seen in the Undertaker's bedroom. Jaxine was returning 'Taker's kiss. He was confused. He had taken her away out of instinct, but had he done the right thing?

**~!~**

The following day, Jaxine was up before Steve due to Kane knocking on their connecting door, knowing he wanted to talk to her about what happened at the house. "Kane, I really don't want to talk about it." She pleaded with him, swallowing hard when he just raised an eyebrow, and walked back inside her and Steve's room, closing the door quietly behind her. She then went to take a shower, needing one desperately.

Steve was up when she came out, her bag sitting between his feet having brought it with him. He'd gone out to the truck to get it while she was in the shower, figuring she wouldn't want to wear that nightgown any longer. He had also changed while she was in there. Tight blue jean shorts and a black tee shirt with 3:16 on it in white lettering. "Feeling better?" He asked gently.

She had a black towel wrapped around her and it was tucked in between her breasts as she nodded, her black hair brushed back as she walked over to grab her bag, feeling him grab her wrist, and looked back into his blue eyes. "Are you alright?" She finally whispered, touching the bandage of his eye, anguish entering her eyes.

How could she love a man who destroyed others and not the one standing right in front of her, who wanted to protect her?

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, shrugging it off with a slight grin, pulling her so she was standing between his legs. "Jaxine...did he hurt you?" He asked softly, staring up at her, his blue eyes filled with concern. He obviously knew she was going to be quiet and traumatized from the ordeal, he just needed to know.

"No, he didn't." She replied softly and cupped his face in her hands, kissing his lips, and smiled as she pulled back. It wasn't the same as kissing Undertaker and she hated that it wasn't. She wanted that fire and type of passion with Steve, but knew it would never happen. "Where are we going today?" She asked, changing the subject, and grabbed some clothes out of her bag, deciding on a pair of blue jeans and a bluish black tank top. She would change into her outfit when they arrived at Raw, but she had no clue where it was located.

"To an airport and then to Chicago." Steve said, rubbing the back of his neck. "That's where tonight's show will be. You can even stay at your house, how'd that be?" He stood up, gently pulling her back to him, her clothes pressed between them. He leaned down and kissed her this time, wrapping an arm around her waist, the other one stroking her arm.

Jaxine smiled against his lips, loving the sound of sleeping in her bed, and slowly pulled back to run a finger down his chest, her eyes never leaving his. "Only if you stay with me." She laughed when he growled, capturing her lips with his again and dropped her clothes on the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. The towel was securely around her so she wasn't worried about it dropping, breaking the kiss and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I hope you're not upset with me for not listening to you. I was only trying to protect you and Kane." She said in his ear, her voice like warm honey.

Steve shook his head, blue eyes sparkling. "Nah, I honestly didn't expect anythin' else from you, Jax. That's just the kind of person you are, a woman who'd give up herself to save other people." He pressed his forehead against hers. "I just hope when the time comes, you'll realize sometimes you have to give up the others and save yourself." He whispered softly.

She decided not to comment and pulled him down for another kiss, rubbing the back of his neck, and felt Steve pull apart when they heard a knock from the other room. It was Kane letting them know to get ready to leave. She smiled up at Steve and quickly walked inside the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, she came out with white tennis shoes on and grabbed her bag, smiling when Steve took it along with her hand, not minding as he guided her out the door and toward the truck. Kane was already waiting as Steve unlocked the door and she was sat between the two men as they headed toward the nearest airport. Kane drummed his fingers on his leg thoughtfully for the entire ride, seeming oblivious when Steve asked him if there was a problem, not realizing he was getting on the other man's nerves. He glanced down at Jaxine several times throughout the drive, glad she couldn't see his face behind the mask, she'd see just how confused he was beginning to feel. Kane did not like being confused. They needed to talk.

Kane wasn't the only one confused as Jaxine sat silently throughout the drive, writing in her notebook. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Taker and instantly opened them again, trying not to do that too often. She would tremble slightly and smiled when Steve put his arm around her, leaning against him, sighing. She could see Kane wanted to talk to her, but she couldn't do it. This was Undertaker's brother, his flesh and blood, and no matter how much she cared for him, she couldn't talk about that kiss. It was between her and Undertaker, nobody else.

At the arena, Kane and Steve were both on high alert, neither feeling a repeat of the other night was in order. Kane disappeared to do his own thing, not one for traveling in packs to begin with and also needing space from Jaxine to finish his internal debate. Steve watched the Big Red Machine go with a grin, his arm around her. "You know, he kinda grows on a person. Must be 'cause he's so damn quiet and easy to get along with."

"I got along with him the first moment we met." Jaxine replied with a smile, leaning against him, wearing a blue denim jean skirt with an Austin 3:16 baby shirt that showed off just a little of her stomach. Not enough to brand her a slut or anything. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with clear gloss on her lips and blue eyeliner on her eyes, bringing the color out. She had white tennis shoes on her feet so she could make a run for it if necessary. Steve and Kane made her promise to NEVER pull a stunt like that and she grudgingly accepted, knowing they were worried about her. "It's great being home." She purred with a giggle, laughing as Steve started tickling her. "Knock it off Austin!"

"Austin? Since when do you call me, Austin?" He demanded, tickling her even more, laughing when she dropped to the couch, trying to evade him. He grinned playfully at her, kneeling over her and continued the assault on her ribs. "Damn girl, you really are ticklish, aren't ya?" He chuckled, letting up long enough to let her get a breath of fresh air before beginning again.

Jaxine was laughing so hard as she tried shoving him away from her, squirming beneath him, and tapped on his shoulder. "Okay, okay I give in! Uncle!" She giggled more, barely able to breathe and opened her eyes only to stare into his baby blues, smiling and caressed his face with the back of her hand, his lips instantly meeting hers. He was so warm and caring, Jaxine could easily see herself falling in love with him, but she had a roadblock and it was a big one at that. She moaned softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, loving his weight and his sweet kisses.

Why couldn't she just forget 'Taker ever existed and give her heart completely to Steve?

Even though Steve could feel her responding, he could also sense her mind wasn't on him. "Jaxine," He murmured, breaking the kiss to look into her eyes, gently running his fingertips down her face. "What're you thinkin' about honey?" He asked quietly, wishing he could read the thoughts he could see swirling in her amber colored eyes.

"What are we?" She softly asked, staring deeper into his blue eyes, feeling herself beginning to become hypnotized.

A suffering sigh followed when a knock sounded at the door, causing their moment to be interrupted as Steve got off of her and he waited until she was straightened before opening the door. She wasn't surprised to see Kane, but that changed when he extended his hand to her, holding his hand up when Steve came to follow. This was his way of asking her to talk to him alone.

"Hey big man."

"I'll be back." She murmured softly to Steve before being pulled out of the dressing room by the hand, knowing Kane could protect her. Whatever was on the big man's mind, Jaxine had a feeling she wouldn't like it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kane quickly and quietly led her down the hallway into a secluded dressing room, locking the door behind them. Not to intimidate her, but to make sure they couldn't be attacked by the Ministry. Not without due warning anyways, as they'd now have to break down the steel door somehow. "You and 'Taker." He said bluntly, looking down at her, his odd eyes pleading with her to be honest with him. This was beginning to drive him crazy.

Jaxine blinked at him, her stomach tightening, and slowly shook her head. "Kane no, please...please don't make me relive it." Looking away from him and turning around, Jaxine wrapped her arms around herself, swallowing hard.

She couldn't and she wouldn't. She knew he wouldn't force her. This was something she wanted to lock away deep in the recesses of her mind and never think about again. She wanted to try to have a relationship with Steve, to try to be with him, to try to be happy. She knew she'd never be able to be happy with 'Taker, even though he made her the happiest, when he wasn't being his psychotic, diabolical self.

"Just one thing." He whispered, his voice cracking. "Do you love him?" He hunched down over her. "You can't mislead Steve if your heart is somewhere else." He said softly, deciding he had spoken enough for this year and fell silent again. He didn't want her with the Undertaker, but he also knew the heart didn't work alongside the brain like it should.

"My heart is split in two, Kane." She whispered heartbrokenly, looking up into his mismatched blue eyes, sniffling softly. "He has a half and…your brother has a half. That half is dead though." She was lying again and sighed heavily, sinking down on the couch and put her head in her hands. "How can I be in love with someone like that? He's sick, he's demented, he needs help and he's evil. Steve is sweet, kind and gentle, like you." She smiled when he grimaced. "It's the truth and you know it." She sighed heavily. "I want to try to make this work with Steve...please don't take that away from me."

Kane shook his head no, assuring her he had no such intentions. He just needed to know for his own piece of mind. He was the silent giant, who would he tell this to anyway? The Undertaker? That would be a cold day in hell. Steve? No, they weren't that good of friends, more like acquaintances thrown together, but necessity. He patted her head, his way of telling her things would work out. Providing the Undertaker left her alone long enough for her to sort things through.

Jaxine smiled as she stood on her tiptoes, hugging him around the neck, and kissed his masked cheek before pulling back. "Thank you, Kane. Don't be a stranger now." She patted his chest before walking past him and out of the door, heading back to Steve's locker room. She had some thinking to do and wondered if Steve staying at her place tonight was such a good idea. She needed to be alone, to reflect, but how would she say that without sounding like a total bitch? There was no way.

He leaned against the hallway wall, watching her pass him by, apparently too lost in whatever thoughts she was having to realize he was there. Of course he was still in his street clothes, black jeans and a black leather vest, revealing his broad if somewhat pale chest and BSK tattoo. His hair was pulled back in a tight braid, a black bandana holding it down and his black sunglasses over his green eyes. Around his neck was the necklace he had given her.

She didn't make it very far because the next thing Jaxine knew, she was in a dark dressing room with her back pressed against the wall and could feel hot breath on her ear. She closed her eyes, inhaling the air, and knew who it was just by the scent alone. Not to mention his body structure was completely different from Steve's. She didn't say a word and kept her eyes closed, her arms at her sides, making no attempt to escape because there was no reason too. He would never hurt her and he proved that at his house, when he could've easily done what he wished. She was shocked considering she'd cost him the WWF title and destroyed his motorcycle.

He held her against him, burying his face in her neck. "I can't change." He whispered, whether explaining something or apologizing neither of them could be sure. "Not even for you, love." Taker placed a broad hand on her back gently, just holding her there. He finally began kissing her throat, working up to her lips, needing to feel her against him, he knew she wanted him. He needed to feel that want again.

"I never asked you to change." She whispered back against his lips, breaking the kiss and stared back at him through the darkness, her eyes practically glowing and being the only light. "Please stop tormenting me." She was pleading with him, feeling his forehead press against hers, and cupped his face in her soft hands, her breathing ragged from the kiss. "Undertaker, what do you want?" She asked softly, no hatred in her tone just sorrow. She didn't want him to change, she just wanted him to stop treating her like she was a possession. She was a person, a woman, who wanted to be loved and cherished by a man, not used like a pawn in a chess game.

"You." He sighed. "I want you, but that is impossible." He forced himself to step away from her, running both hands over his head, squeezing the sides of his skull like a man going mad. "It is impossible." He sighed again, staring down at her like he was a man dying of thirst and she was his holy water. "I would hurt you again and again, Jaxine, no matter how great my love for you. It is simply who I am."

"Why do you keep saying that?" She softly asked, walking over and grabbing both of his wrists in her hands, hating to see the torment in his eyes. "Please make me understand, Undertaker..." She stared up into those acid green eyes that looked as tormented as hers, furrowing her brow, and finally cupped his face in her hands. "You do have a heart. I can see it or else you would've done what you wanted to me at your house. You would've let those men rape me that night outside of the bar. You wouldn't care as much as you do now and you wouldn't be battling your demons, fighting what you feel for me. You DO have a heart." She stared at the necklace, fingering it. "This is just more proof of it." She murmured, running her fingertips over it, still holding onto one of his wrists.

"I would fight anyone to protect you, except myself." He whispered, anguish in his green eyes. "I make no allusions when it comes to myself. I would never lay a hand on you myself if enraged, but I would allow a Ministry member to mete out the punishment. Don't you know what I am? Murderer." He kissed the palm of her hand gently. "Liar." Another kiss. "Demon." He whispered, resting his cheek against her palm.

"You could've allowed the Ministry to beat me to a pulp that night at the arena and you didn't." She reminded him softly. "You wouldn't let anyone hurt me, including them. You won't hurt me, you proved it. Why can't you see that? Why can't you see who you really are? You're not any of those things to me, you never were." She ran her thumb across his cheek, sighing gently, hating that he was putting himself down like this. She could never have a guard up when around him, it just didn't happen.

"I don't need to physically harm you to hurt you, Jaxine." He said gravely, the timbre of his tone darkening. "I can mentally and emotionally destroy you." He stared down at her, capturing her thumb between his teeth, drawing it into his mouth, his eyelids drifting shut, a low moan rippling through him.

"Believe me, I know that better than anyone." She whispered, her heart pounding as the sensations coursed through her body, feeling his teeth lightly graze the skin on her finger. "Undertaker..." She breathed out, her eyes drifting shut as well, getting lost in everything he was doing to her, feeling his arm snake around her waist, not releasing her thumb.

He pushed her away with a hiss, his acid green eyes a dark, stormy color. "You must choose." He said finally. "If you are willing to subject yourself to my temper, to me, you must give up Stone Cold and Kane." He knew she loved him and if she was going to discard his warnings, then he would stop giving them.

"Why would I want to be with someone who wants to torment and ridicule me?" She shot back defensively, eyes narrowing slightly. "You keep saying you'll hurt me mentally and emotionally, yet when we're alone, you're nothing like you say. You're a very confusing man, Undertaker. I need to think, I need to question if I want torment and ridicule or sweet and kind." She slowly backed away from him when she seen the flames in his eyes erupt. "If I want evil or good, since you say you can't change. You need to give me time to think about this." She raked a hand through her hair and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a chill in the room and closed her eyes.

He almost ordered her to decide right there on the spot, but managed to refrain. "So be it." He said in a dangerous tone, storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him so hard it popped off it's hinges. He stalked down the hallway, grunting when he seen Kane coming and frowned when Kane cocked his head, shoving his brother out of his way.

Jaxine had to stand there and get her bearings under control, trembling from head to toe, and finally walked out, heading to Steve's locker room. She walked in, seeing he was gone, probably to the cafeteria or trying to find her. She sighed and rubbed her temples, not knowing what to do. "I need time alone." She whispered, pulling out her notebook and jotted him a note, placing it on the bench before walking out with her bag in hand. She was going home to her apartment that was about ten minutes away from the arena, running out of there like her ass was on fire. She'd called a cab and slid in, telling him the address, and looked back at the arena as a single tear slid down her cheek. "Please don't hate me, Steve..." She whispered heartbrokenly, pressing her forehead to the window.

**~!~**

"Where the hell is she?" Steve shouted when he spotted the Undertaker, tackling the other man to the floor. "What the fuck did you do with her?"

"Sacrificed her three ways from Sunday." 'Taker hissed, pushing Austin off of him, a cruel smirk on his face. "And she LOVED every minute of it." He let out an oomph when he was speared, beginning to laugh. 'Taker was aware cameras were now rolling, filming their fight and he didn't care. He just pounded on Steve while Steve pounded back, both men verbally taunting each other. "What's the matter, Austin? Jealous that she prefers to explore her dark side?"

"Yer delusional!" Steve snarled, going to knock 'Taker's head off only to be speared himself, only he went through a table.

He stood up, admiring his work. "Mmm... she tastes like strawberries." He added insult to injury, licking his lips. "Must be her lip gloss."

Now Steve KNEW she wore lip gloss and how it tasted.

**~!~**

Jaxine walked inside her apartment and closed the door behind her, inhaling the air, and smiled as she tossed her purse and bag on the couch, taking her denim jacket off and hung it up on her coat rack. She slid her shoes off and immediately made a beeline for her room, bouncing on her bed and sighed as the peacefulness overtook her. Nobody knew where she lived except Vince and Shane and they would never tell anyone. She snuggled against her pillow and slowly pulled herself from it, needing a nice hot bubble bath with a glass of wine and some music. Standing up, she got to work on accomplishing that.

Jaxine had turned her cell phone completely off, just wanting some time to herself as she sunk into the hot bubble bath, the jasmine scent flowing through the air. She smiled, her entire body sore from head to toe from all the traveling and all the shit she'd been through lately. Her hair was pinned up as she leaned back, suddenly thinking about Steve and 'Taker. 'Taker and Steve. Damn, how did she decide between a heartthrob Texan who wanted to protect her and a man who walked on the dark side that tormented her? She knew the answer should be easy and she knew she should pick Steve, but only half of her heart was agreeing with her.

"I'm screwed." She mumbled, closing her eyes and sipped her strawberry wine.

**~!~**

The Undertaker was in full Lord of Darkness regalia, overseeing the project of strapping Stone Cold Steve Austin to his symbol, watching in amusement as the other man slowly came too. "Congratulations, Austin. You have officially made it onto the endangered species list. The best part is Jaxine isn't around to barter for your safety."

Steve began cursing, fighting to free himself, ignoring the cameraman who was STILL rolling, this was simply too good to pass up.

**~!~**

After her hour long bath and three glasses of wine, Jaxine was feeling good and completely relaxed as she walked into her bedroom, changing into a silken white nightgown that went to her mid-thigh, something she wore when she wanted to feel desirable, not to mention she was heated from her hot bath and both kisses from both Steve and 'Taker earlier. She then brushed her hair, staring into her vanity, running her fingers along her neck. She missed Steve already and frowned, contemplating calling him, and stopped. No. She needed a night to herself, to reflect, to figure out what she was going to do. She stood up from her vanity and walked over to her bed, popping a DVD in, and slid into her comfortable bed, instantly falling asleep.

If Jaxine would have watched RAW, she probably would have been violently ill. The entire Ministry of Darkness was on the stage, the Undertaker sitting on a throne, watching as Steve Austin was raised into the air on the Undertaker's symbol, the symbol was on fire. She would have seen the cameras get a close-up of the Undertaker, who had his eyes rolled into the back of his head, chanting evenly, ignoring everything around him, like this was an every day occurrence. Jaxine didn't see it though.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The following morning, Jaxine woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window, a soft sigh escaping her. It felt so nice being in her own bed as she slowly sat up, deciding to fix her some breakfast, not having done that in awhile. She picked her cell phone up when she was done with her homemade waffles and turned it on, checking her voicemails with a smile on her face.

The frantic voice of Shane McMahon greeted her, Vince's voice in the background. "Jaxine, where are you? Steve is getting- well he needs you. Call me." Then another. "Jaxine, we need you to stop 'Taker, you're the only person he might listen too, come to the arena as quick as you can!" Another followed. "Forget about it Jaxine, Steve was taken to the hospital for minor burns, there's nothing you can do now."

Her cell phone dropped to the kitchen floor, her eyes widened, and immediately rushed to her bedroom to get dressed, slipping on a pair of blue jeans with a black tank top, throwing her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her car keys and purse, flying out the door, forgetting about her breakfast. She'd grabbed her phone as well as she got in her car and sped as fast as she could to the hospital, tears streaming down her cheeks. What had she done? She stopped in front of the hospital, having Valet Parking do it for her and flew inside, asking the nurse for Steve Austin's room.

"I'm his girlfriend." She lied, nodding when the nurse told her which room and ran down the hallway.

She stopped just outside his room, covering her mouth with her hand, tears instantly spilling down her cheeks. Kane and Shane was there as she slowly walked in, dropping to her knees, and buried her face in her hands. She hadn't been there to stop Undertaker for her own selfish reasons and would hate herself for it forever.

"He's going to be fine." Shane said dryly. "The burns are superficial, but he has some slight trauma to the head." He glanced at his prize wrestler, shaking his head. "I'm going to go speak to his doctor." He excused himself from the room.

"Not your fault." Kane said when Shane was gone, placing a hand on her head.

"Yes it is." She rasped out, choking on her tears as Kane lifted her up, shaking her head back and forth. "I wasn't there. I just needed one night...one night to myself..." She started crying harder and turned her head, burying it in Kane's chest, feeling his arms wrap around her. "What happened Kane?" She sniffled, knowing he hated talking, but Shane obviously had hard feelings toward her right now. "Please, take your time. Just tell me what happened." Steve was still out cold from the sedative the doctor gave him so he was the only one who could tell her.

Kane sighed heavily, ordering the words in his head before speaking. "They fought in the hallway," He began hesitantly, picking up more steam as he went. "The Undertaker was telling him lies about you, angering Steve to the point where he wasn't being careful. The next thing we all knew, Steve was...being...well, being sacrificed...and lit on fire." He shuddered, unable to help himself.

Her amber eyes were wide as saucers as she stared back at Undertaker's brother, blinking as more tears rushed down her face, and slowly looked over at Steve. "I-I can't be here..." She whispered slowly backing away out of Kane's arms, shaking her head back and forth. "I-I have to go." She couldn't believe Undertaker could be so cruel, but honestly what did she expect?

How could she be in love with a monster like him?! It didn't make any sense! She began walking out, trembling from head to toe, wanting to be back in her peaceful apartment away from all of this.

Kane shot out and grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from going anywhere, gentling his grip when he realized he was hurting her. "Sorry." He grunted. "Don't go. Stay and at least talk to him." He gestured to Steve helplessly. "He was worried for you. He believed the Undertaker had...harmed you."

"I do believe 'Taker helped that impression." Shane said, walking in with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Jesus Christ..." She whispered heartbrokenly, looking back at the man in the bed and knew she couldn't leave. "I was at HOME!" She stated, causing Kane's eyes to widen. "I live here." She said in a calmer tone of voice, taking Steve's hand very gently in her own, more tears falling. "I'm so sorry Steve." She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead and felt Kane behind her pull up a chair for her, sitting in it, refusing to leave his side. She couldn't run away from him and wanted him to wake up to see her unharmed and well.

Shane shook his head, patting her on the arm gently. "He'll be fine." He assured her, unable to stay angry with her. Honestly, what could she have done to stop what had happened? "I've got to go, I need to file a report on this for the company heads." He sighed, walking out and leaving them to it.

"I have to leave." Kane said as well, glancing at Steve then at her. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes, thank you for being here, Kane." She stood up and hugged him around the neck before nodding. "Go on, I'm not leaving." She watched them walk out and sat back down in the chair, the tears falling silently. How could she have left him high and dry like that? Her eyes narrowed as she shook her head, dropping her head, knowing who she should be with. This man was burnt just because he was worried about her. Jaxine had even left him a note, though she doubt he got it. Sighing heavily, she rested her head against his thigh, looking up at him. "Please wake up Steve." She whispered and closed her eyes, never releasing his hand.

"Hmmm...He looks like he's been to hell and back." Came 'Taker's amused voice several hours later. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt, looking mostly normal which is why he had been let in. Not to mention he could be very persuasive when he wanted too. "Jaxine...how interesting, finding you here."

"Get out of here." She hissed, standing in front of Steve's bed, her eyes narrowed to slits, the hatred boiling through those butterscotch orbs. She wiped away a tear that slid down her cheek angrily, shaking her head back at him. "You're pathetic, using me as leverage against him. Do you have any idea what you've done, 'Taker?" When his eyebrow rose, she suddenly smiled. "I see it so clearly now. I know who I belong with and it's NOT you. I choose Steve, I would be crazy not to over a monster like you. Get out." She ordered before turning back to hold Steve's hand, feeling terrible for releasing it to begin with.

"On your head." He cautioned, an almost friendly smile on his face. He backed away, hands raised defensively.

"Is there a problem here?" Steve's nurse asked, walking in to check vitals.

"Oh no darlin'." His voice switched completely, taking her by surprise. His green eyes twinkled down at the nurse. "No, Janice, is it?" He fingered her name tag. "I was just sayin' bye to my friends here." He gestured to Jaxine and the still out Steve. "I'll see you at work, Jax, darlin'." He winked at her before strolling out.

"Wow."

Jaxine trembled slightly as she watched Undertaker walk out, knowing her and Steve were in for one hell of a war. She sighed heavily and raked a hand through her hair as the nurse checked his vitals, not releasing his hand, and smiled when she said he could be released as soon as he woke up. That was good. She knew the perfect place to take him and smiled, brushing her lips against his and pressed her forehead lightly against his.

"I love you." She whispered, entwining her fingers with him, meaning those three little words more than anything in the world.

Steve woke up in the middle of the night with a string of curse words that sent the nurses in a panic. He would have probably pulled out his IV if he hadn't spotted Jaxine sitting beside him, calming down instantly. "Thank God, you're okay." He breathed, slumping back against the pillows, relief spreading throughout him. "Dear Lord...I ain't never been that scared in my life."

"I'm so sorry, Steve." Jaxine whispered, instantly waking up when she heard the string of cuss words, taking his face in her hands as the tears fell. "I should've been there." She pressed her forehead to his, sniffling. "I just needed one night and...And shut my cell off...I'm so sorry..." She buried her face in his chest, not able to help it, trembling from head to toe, swallowing hard. She had no right doing this, she had no right crying on him when he was the one who needed comfort at the moment. "I'm sorry, forgive me. I'm so pathetic." She wiped her tears away after lifting her head up, staring into his blue eyes. "How are you feeling?"

He stared at her totally confused by her outburst. "You were home?" He repeated, smiling in relief at something he chose not to share with her. "Amen." He murmured, pulling her onto the bed with him, holding her tightly. "I'm fine honey, now that you're here. Don't be sorry, there's nothing wrong with needing time alone." He soothed, stroking her hair gently.

"I-I left you a note in your dressing room." She sobbed softly against him, holding him tightly to her, burying her face in his neck, swallowing hard. She suddenly sat up, her eyes widened. "Your burns..." She started to get up, but was pulled right back down, shaking her head. "You are so stubborn." She murmured, feeling him wipe more of her tears away, and looked up into his soft blue eyes, running her thumb across his soft lips. "I'm sorry for worrying you. I promise it won't happen again. I just wanted one night alone to think about some things, to reflect on all that's happened." She was going to be honest with him and leaned up, brushing her lips against his, sighing when he returned it.

He hummed happily, breaking the kiss to wince. "Yeah, them burns." He grunted, looking down at his arms and legs. "Nothing too bad though honey, they only hurt when...well, they're touched." He chuckled when she looked upset with herself. "Stop it Jaxine, it's not your fault and you're more then welcome to hurt me anytime you please. I never got the note." He admitted. "I seen 'Taker smirking and just… assumed he had done somethin' to ya. Then he decided to go ahead and confirm that, the lyin' bastard."

"I know, Kane and Shane told me what happened. I should've turned the TV on, I would've known and possibly could've done something." When he shot her a look, she narrowed her eyes right back at him. "I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not, Steve." She sighed heavily when he simply folded his arms in front of his chest, running her finger down his cheek, deciding to change the subject. "Let me go and see if we can get you discharged. Then we're going to my apartment. Shane called me and said you have three days off to recover and you're doing it with me." She smirked when his blue eyes lit up, going to slide off of the bed.

Steve's hand shot out and caught her wrist, turning her palm up and planted a slow, lingering kiss on it, his mustache tickling her skin. "Lookin' forward to it, honey." He drawled, smirking when she arched an eyebrow and reluctantly released her. He got out of the bed once she was out the door. "Thank you, Kane." He muttered, spotting his bag sitting on the floor by the wall. He hated the paper gowns, the lack of covering his ass left something to be desired.

Jaxine was looking forward to it as well as she darted down to the nurse's station, smiling when they said he could be discharged, but he couldn't do anything for a few days. She informed them he would do nothing, but bed rest and smirked at the thought. After Steve signed the discharge papers, Jaxine wheeled him out, sighing when he wouldn't stop grumbling.

"Oh stop it." She kissed his cheek with a smile, laughing when Steve darted out of the wheelchair as soon as they were outside. She giggled as he took her in his arms and spun her around before planting a breathless kiss on her lips. She took his hand in hers and guided him to her car that was in the parking lot, having grabbed the keys from the valet people, and slid in the driver's side while Steve got in the passenger. She buckled up and peeled out of there, heading home to her apartment.

He was just glad to be out of the damn hospital. Even gladder at the thought of spending three days alone with Jaxine without having to rush from place to place, worry about who was trying to kill them at night. This was just heaven. He reached across the console to take her hand in his, leaning back in the seat and sighed contentedly. "I feel like I'm on vacation." He chuckled softly.

Jaxine smiled and entwined their fingers together, knowing they had to talk, but right now she just wanted to be with him and spend some quality time together.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They listened to country music until Jaxine pulled up to her apartment complex, grabbing her purse and smirked over at him. "We're home." She winked before getting out and took his hand as he did the same, guiding him up to her apartment. "I warn you now; it's a bit of a mess." She opened the door and smiled, her apartment had white walls with midnight blue woodwork and ivory carpeting, dark blue furniture with dark cherry wood for the TV stand and whatnot. The kitchen was to his right and the living room to his left. The kitchen was painted a deep shade of grey with black and white tiled flooring. "Make yourself at home, sweetie."

"Thanks." He looked around curiously, wondering just where this mess was supposed to be at. He set his bag down by the door, stepping deeper into the living room, his eyes raking over her possessions, glancing down the hall and had to admit, the room he was most curious about had a bed in it. He rubbed his bald head awkwardly, shoving those thoughts aside for the moment. "Got somethin' to drink, honey?" He asked, needing to chill out.

"Yeah, I'll get you something to drink in a minute. Come here." She grabbed his hand and guided him down the hallway, opening the first door to his left. It was a deep dark green theme, comforter and everything. "This is the guest room, which you will not be staying in." She shut it before gesturing to her right, which was the bathroom. It was silver and dark maroon, the girl liked color, but not all together. "And finally..." She walked inside her room, which had the walls painted deep lavender with white woodwork and ivory carpeting. There was a flat screen TV in the corner with a DVD player, satellite box and a fireplace underneath it. That had come with the apartment. The comforter was one plain color, no designs, and looked big enough to fit three of Steve on there. She smiled at him when his eyes widened, staring at the decor, and slowly pulled his bag from his shoulder. "You need to rest." She softly murmured, running her hands up and down his back.

He had seen the guest room and had felt a twinge of regret that turned into something else when she said he wouldn't be sleeping there. If he was honest, he'd have to admit it was a thrill of happiness. The only place he wanted to be was by her side, no strings attached. Anything she could give him, he would take. Steve had admitted to himself several days ago that he was falling in love with Jaxine and falling hard.

"Rest with me." He whispered, pulling her against him.

She smiled at him and nodded, kissing his lips softly, and stroked his face with the back of her hand. "Let me go get you something to drink." She quickly vacated the room and went to the kitchen, getting him a glass of water, no beer in her place at the moment. She walked back in and smiled when she seen he was sitting on her bed, looking uneasy. "Relax Steve." Jaxine murmured, setting the glass on her nightstand, and stood between his legs as she lifted his shirt very gently over his head, setting it on his bag before kissing his lips softly, slowly pulling back. "Let me change." She murmured and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a dark red nightgown, slipping it over her head and took her tank top off without showing him anything. She shimmied out of her jeans and kicked them to the side before pulling the comforter back, patting the spot beside her, and smiled when he joined her, instantly pulling her into his arms, sighing in contentment. "I'm so glad you're here with me."

Seeing her change her clothes in that oh so innocent and unrevealing fashion, to him, was worse then if she had just performed a strip tease for him. He was grateful his jeans were tight because he was rock hard at the moment, the jeans keeping it from springing up and making itself known. He almost cursed when she snuggled on his lap, cautiously leaning back into the headboard, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm glad I'm here too." He murmured his voice unintentionally husky.

She rolled over so her head was on his chest, running her hand down his bare chest, a smile on her face, frowning when she felt the jean material against her bare legs. "You need to change into something more comfortable." She murmured in his ear, her amber orbs staring back into his baby blues and softly kissed him. "Go on, I'll wait." She snuggled back against the pillow; her black hair splayed all around her and watched him with pure adoration. She loved him and Jaxine knew, as she stared at the gorgeous bald man before her, that she'd made the right decision.

Steve wasn't sure if changing out of constraining jeans was such a good idea, but when she gave him that beautiful smile, the look in her eyes...he couldn't say no. He was at her mercy, if only she knew it. "I'll be right back." He whispered, going to retrieve his bag and disappeared into the bathroom, not fixing to change in front of her in his current condition. "Goddamn it." He groaned, looking down at himself. Jaxine was going to be his death.

While he was in the bathroom, Jaxine decided to walk into the kitchen to make him something to eat. She figured a sandwich wouldn't hurt and pulled the lunchmeat out of the fridge with mayonnaise, having seen him eat these on the road a lot. She would make a proper home cooked meal for him later on, but since it was nearing four o'clock in the morning, a sandwich was all he was getting. She cleaned up her mess with the breakfast, sighing gently, knowing she'd have three days to make homemade waffles, something she'd been craving lately.

Steve finally emerged from the bathroom in loose gray pajama pants, having talked himself into losing the hard-on. Though he already knew if she kept snuggling on him he was a doomed man. "Jaxine?" He called, not seeing her in the bedroom and followed his nose, his stomach giving a growl when he seen her in the kitchen. "What're ya doin', honey?"

She smiled up at him, finishing cleaning up the dishes before drying her hands on a towel. "I thought you might be hungry so I made you a sandwich." She picked the plate up and held it up to him, looking like a complete angel. "That's the quickest thing I could come up with. I promise though, for the next three days, home cooked meals all the way."

"No worries, I'm not picky." He said, picking up the sandwich and practically inhaling it. He was a big man with a big appetite, not to mention he hadn't eaten all day and even if he could have, he wasn't that fond of hospital food to begin with. He gently moved her aside so he could wash the plate it had been on, laughing when she protested. "Just let me do it, Jaxine."

"Okay." She mumbled, pouting adorably, and smiled when he just rolled his eyes at her. He was such a beautiful man and he wanted her, or so it seemed. Jaxine wasn't going to jump to any conclusions and decided no strings attached would be the best way to go. Unless he wanted more and she prayed he did. While he washed his dish, she whipped him up two more sandwiches and set them on a paper plate, giggling when he just shook his head at her. "You can eat in the room if you want." She informed him before practically dancing out of the kitchen and down the hall.

He stood there at the counter and ate them, knowing it wouldn't take him long. Two bites, one sandwich. Two more bites, both were gone. He threw away the plate, washed his hands and went to brush his teeth, finally joining her in the bedroom, smiling at her. He was going to be smiling permanently if he stayed with her much longer, and then he smiled at that, crawling onto the bed and instantly pulling her against him.

"Thanks for the meal." Steve said, kissing her temple softly.

"You're welcome sweetie." She kissed his cheek before snuggling against him, draping her arm over his stomach, running her nails lightly up his side and closed her eyes, completely exhausted. She'd been at the hospital for nearly fourteen hours and was drained. She was so happy that Steve was with her and for the first time in a long while, Jaxine felt completely content and relaxed with a man.

Steve moved until they were lying down, careful not to bump her away from him, wrapping his arms firmly around her. Even though he hadn't been up for long, he was tiring as well. He sighed contentedly, kissing the top of her head and stifled a yawn. "You're not really gonna make me stay in bed all day tomorrow?" He asked sleepily, smirking suddenly and adding, "Alone?"

"You'll never be alone again, Steve." She murmured softly in reply, snuggling further against him, entwining their fingers together and pressed them to her heart, smiling as he spooned up against her. "I'll be here as long as you want me." She added and snuggled against her pillow, hoping it was forever because that's what she was planning on.

"So are you available for all eternity? Because forever is sounding pretty good right now." He chuckled softly, reaching down to grope for the blankets, pulling the sheet over them. "Get some sleep honey; you look like you haven't had much in the past twenty-four hours." He whispered, raising her hand to his mouth to gently kiss it before resting them back over her heart.

"I'm yours." She whispered, turning to face him and staring into his blue eyes before softly kissing his lips. She laid her head on his shoulder as his arm snaked around her, their fingers entwining together and resting over his heart as the sleep claimed her entire body.

**~!~**

Steve woke up to the smell of waffles. He was tempted to go right back to sleep, but that scent was even more tempting. A mental image of Jaxine in her nightgown cooking for him popped into his head and as sexist as it was, the thought was too enticing. He could visualize that happening every morning for the rest of their lives. "I'm a sexist pig." He chuckled to himself, reluctantly getting out of the warm bed.

Jaxine was currently in the kitchen in a pair of black cotton shorts and a dark blue tank top, dancing as she made the waffles, her current favorite song 'Hysteria' by Def Leppard played in the kitchen. Her hair was pulled up in a high bun to keep it out of the food as she started singing to the song.

_Oh, I get hysterical, hysteria _

_Oh can you feel it, do you believe it? _

_It's such a magical mysteria _

_When you get that feelin', better start believin' _

_'Cos it's a miracle, oh say you will, ooh babe _

_Hysteria when you're near _

_Out of me, into you yeah _

_You could hide it's just a one way street _

_Oh, I believe I'm in you, yeah _

_Open wide, that's right, dream me off my feet _

_Oh, believe in me_

He leaned in the kitchen archway, just watching her dancing to the song. It wasn't something he recognized, but hearing her gorgeous voice singing it made it one of his new favorites. Steve smiled slightly, quietly sneaking up behind her, snaking his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, dancing with her.

"Mornin'." He rumbled in her ear.

Jaxine jumped when she felt those arms snake around her waist and laughed as he started dancing with her, turning around when the song ended, and kissed his lips softly. "Morning to you too. I didn't wake you did I?" She bit her bottom lip, knowing the music might've been too loud as she flipped another waffle onto the plate, making that five. Now she would make hers and grinned, looking completely relaxed and happy for the first time in ages. "I hope you're hungry."

"In a way, yes." He said, smiling when she looked politely puzzled. "The waffles woke me." Steve explained, eyes widening when she pushed the loaded plate towards him. "Mmm…" He smothered them in butter and syrup, looking around and grinned when he seen a pot of coffee. "May I?" He asked, gesturing towards the pot. He knew she had said to make himself at home, but there were some things his momma had instilled in him he just couldn't get past.

Jaxine appreciated that he asked considering this wasn't his place and smiled sweetly, nodding. "Of course, help yourself." She placed her two waffles on her plate before walking over, smothering them in butter and syrup just like him before taking a bite, instantly moaning. "Oh my god, they are better than I remember." She instantly dug in, having craved these for months now, and the taste was intoxicating. She stopped after inhaling her first waffle and gulped down half of her glass of milk before continuing onto the second one.

He snorted when she moaned; fixing his coffee the way he liked it before returning his own untouched waffles. "I'm guessin' by the way you inhaled those, these waffles are sex on a plate." He commented, chuckling at the look on her face. He set the mug down and took a bite, echoing her moan. "Marry me." He said after swallowing, playfully getting on one knee before her. "You make delicious waffles, now say yes." He teased gently.

Jaxine actually looked at him, into his beautiful blue eyes, and kissed his lips softly. "Yes." She whispered, seeing his eyes widen slightly and started laughing before going back to eating her food. "That would be my answer had you done that for real." She informed him sweetly before taking another bite of her waffle, starting to feel full. She would marry this man in a millisecond and started wondering what it would be like to be Mrs. Austin. The thought made her drop her fork on her plate, taking her breath away and downed the rest of her milk.

Steve finished his breakfast in silence, considering that. He helped her clean up the kitchen before gently pulling her into him, tilting her chin back with a finger, his beautiful baby blues staring intently into her butterscotch orbs. "Will you marry me?" He asked softly, this time posing the question seriously, the expression on his face confirming that he was no longer joking.

Jaxine searched those eyes of his for what seemed like an eternity as the tears filled her own, nodding her head. "Yes. I love you so much, Steve." She laughed when he lifted her up in his arms and spun her around in circles, their lips meeting in a heated kiss that left both breathless when broke apart. "I told you forever and I meant it." She ran her finger down his cheek to his jaw, pressing her forehead to his before kissing him again, happiness exploding throughout her body.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

He was grinning like a jack-o-lantern, kissing her over and over, happiness shining from his eyes, radiating from every inch of him. "We're going ring shoppin' before we go back on the road." He informed her when he was done laughing. "You can pick out whatever you want." He knew it was customary for the man to choose the engagement ring, but he had a feeling Jaxine wouldn't be traditional. She was unique and he wanted her to have a unique ring.

"I'd be fine with a cracker jack box ring. As long as it comes from you, I don't care." She kissed him softly once more, staring into his eyes, giggling at how happy he was. "It looks like I'll be moving to Texas then, right?" When he nodded emphatically, she just giggled more, though deep down she decided to secretly keep her apartment in Chicago just incase things didn't work out with him. She wasn't going to be left stranded; she was too smart for that.

Steve hesitated for a moment. "Unless, you'd prefer it here?" He offered, knowing he would make the move if she wanted him too. He didn't think he'd like it that much, Chicago was too damn cold and windy, he liked his dry Texas heat, but he'd do it for her. "Just...maybe keep up the lease here incase you hate Texas and we need to shop around in Chicago." He suggested when she said no to Chicago, knowing she was doing it to please him.

"Okay, that's fine." She smiled at him, not believing he'd read her mind, and kissed him again before bustling about the kitchen cleaning up. She smiled when he offered to help and sighed, handing him a drying towel. "You are too damn stubborn." She giggled when he blew raspberries on her neck and splashed water on him.

That in turn started a water war and by the way they were finished, both were soaked from head to toe and laughing their asses off.

"Well now that my floor is soaked...I think I need to go change." Her eyes trailed up Steve's body, his very muscular body, and licked her lips suddenly, his pajama pants clinging to his muscular thighs and legs. Jaxine had to learn how to breathe again as she turned around and headed down the hallway.

He took the time to dry the floor, needing a breather so he didn't jump her bones. He finally went to the bedroom, seeing her standing in the middle of the floor looking a bit...dreamy. His eyes took her in, seeing her tank top was still clinging to her, wondering if she was planning on changing or maybe if he should help her out of it. "Mmmm..." He walked over to her, reaching out to run a finger down her arm. "Yer wet, honey." He drawled his voice low.

Jaxine slowly looked up into his darkened blue eyes, seeing the passion coursing through them, and slowly reached down to pull her tank top up and over her head, clad in a midnight blue bra. She reached out and ran her hand down his smooth, wet chest, her eyes never leaving his as they turned to a dark gold. "So are you." She murmured softly, her heart pounding in her chest, and could feel his was doing the same thing.

The left side of his mouth curved into a slight smirk, looping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him, not bothering to hide the erection she could most definitely feel. "That's what you do to me, Jaxine." He murmured, his blue eyes darkening to almost a midnight color, catching her hand and gently moving it down to the front of his pajama bottoms. "Yer killin' me, honey."

Her eyes darkened even more as she suddenly smirked, snapping his pants back against his stomach since they were elastic, smiling. "We can't have that now, can we?" She purred, running her fingernail down his chest before turning around, taking her cotton shorts off and tossed them to the side, now clad in her matching bra and panties. She slowly slid in the bed, knowing he was watching her every move and proceeded to remove her bra and panties without him seeing, the comforter now being the only thing covering her up. "Care to join me?"

"Only if that blanket comes off." He grunted, crawling on the bed and all but stalking her, dragging the comforter away from her, groaning with pleasure as his eyes raked her nude body appreciatively. He quickly had his own bottoms off, sending them to join her clothes on the floor and just kneeled between her legs, content for the moment to just revel in her beauty, reaching out to run his calloused palm up her calf. "Yer gorgeous, Jaxine."

Her eyes glittered up at him as they closed, his hand lighting her calf on fire and sank further into the bed. "Oh Steve..." She whispered out, running her hands up and down his chest, not believing how built and muscular he was. "So are you." She breathed out before his lips passionately kissed hers, moaning against them, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing him against her. She moaned even louder as his warm flesh met hers, the feeling indescribable.

That was the first time he had ever been referred to as gorgeous, but since it came from her he'd accept it. Feeling her soft body pressed against his lit his blood on fire, feeling like she was scalding him in a thoroughly good way. He broke the kiss to move his mouth to her ear, gently sucking on her earlobe before murmuring, "I love you, Jaxine."

She smiled upon hearing him say it, for the first time, and slid her hands up his muscular back, feeling them ripple beneath her touch and back down again. "I love you too, Steve." She whispered in reply, her voice not working at the moment due to how much passion was consuming her at the moment. His lips attached to her neck, causing her to turn it to the side, giving him full access while running her hands down his shoulders and arms, her thighs parted so her legs were rubbing against his, wanting to touch every single part of him. "You feel incredible..."

"Mmm, so do you honey, so do you." He purred, nibbling the cord of her throat, loving how she tasted. He was becoming addicted to everything about her, even her skin. He ran a hand down her smooth, taut stomach, his fingers skimming her hips and thighs, gently tracing slow circles on those areas, completely avoiding the one spot he was tempted to go to the most.

Jaxine was in heaven in this man's arms as she arched her body into him, feeling his lips trail down her neck to her collarbone, gently nipping at it, and suddenly flipped him on his back, straddling him. She smiled down at him, her black hair sticking to her shoulders and back as she passionately kissed his lips, brushing against him, and did a full body shiver. "Mmm so hard..." She purred in his ear before going on the attack of his neck, her nails slowly running down his chest, barely grazing skin, smirking when he let out a low groan and knew she'd found one of his sweet spots, just right below his earlobe and attacked.

Steve ran his hands down her sides, resting them on her hips, not sure how much he could take of her going after that spot. How she'd found it so damn fast was beyond him, but it sure did feel good. "Honey, I can't take much more of that." He grunted, groaning when she just chuckled against his skin. Skimming his hands back up to cup her breasts in his palms, running the pad of his thumbs over each nipple, Steve watched them peak. He sat up, drawing her legs around him and bent his head down, catching her left nipple in his mouth, still using his hand to pay the other one attention as well.

Jaxine wrapped her legs around his waist and whipped her head back, black hair flying, running her nails up his back while he assaulted her breasts, the fire inside of her igniting into a rush of heat that took her breath away. "Steve..." She moaned out, kissing the top of his bald head before pressing herself against him, feeling his cock slide against her pussy lips and shuddered. "Oh god, I need you..."

He gritted his teeth, feeling her hips arching against his, knowing she wasn't in the mood for anymore foreplay and decided he would make it up to her later. He eased himself into her, freezing and hissed, closing his eyes tightly, taking a moment. "Damn honey, how long has it been?" He rasped, feeling how tight she was around him, sinking into her receptive body even more.

"Awhile." She replied breathlessly, her mind spinning at the feeling of him sliding inside of her, and closed her eyes. She gripped his shoulders, shaking her head when he stopped, encouraging him to continue on his journey. He felt so good and hard, stretching her tight walls to accommodate his size, whipping her head back again. "Oh dear god..." She cried out, feeling him snap his hips to drive himself all the way inside of her, causing her to tremble against him. It'd indeed been over four years since she'd slept with anyone so to say she was in a bit of a drought was the understatement of the century.

He froze again, this time not out of consideration for her, but to keep himself from cumming right there on the spot. She was just too delicious, too tight, simply too perfect. When he felt in control again, he experimentally pulled almost completely out of her before slamming his hips forward, sheathing himself again. Grunting when she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. "Tell me how ya like it, honey." He urged, teasing her by moving in her slowly, letting her feel his cock throbbing inside of her.

Jaxine's head was spinning and in a cloud of passion haze as she felt him slowly drive himself in and out of her at a slow pace, knowing he didn't want this to end before it began. The burning sensation of her walls slowly subsided as she cried out against his neck, wrapping her arms around it, holding him tightly to her, their foreheads pressed together. "Oh Steve..." She nodded, beginning to meet him thrust for thrust, rocking her hips and crashing with his as he increased the pace every few seconds, driving her senses mad. She smiled when he guided her down on the bed, not sliding out of her as he kept going, her legs unwrapping and feet planting on the comforter, crying out when he went even deeper, the tip of his cock brushing against her back wall and g-spot. "Oh fuck me..." She groaned raking her nails down his chest, needing to feel him give her everything he could produce.

He did, gripping her under the ass and raising her hips off of the bed, angling her body so every time he thrust into her, he would stimulate her G-spot, wanting to make her cum harder then any of her past lovers even dreamed about. "Damn, Jax..." He cursed, feeling her thrashing against him, pulling her hips forward to meet his movements, his calves tightening as he kneeled back on them, feeling his arms shaking as he continued slamming into her. "Christ honey, so damn good..." He rasped between light pants.

Jaxine cried out harder as she felt him brush against her sweet spot, nodding her head as she arched her body from the bed, going crazy insane with desire. She gripped his wrists and raised her hips slightly, feeling the sweat beginning to form on her body. He was an incredible man and an incredible lover, which she never doubted for a moment. She loved him and he loved her. Jaxine gripped her damp hair in her fingers, writhing beneath him. "Harder..." She urged softly. "Make me yours completely Steve..."

Make her his, what a scrumptious notion. He nodded; sweat beading on his forehead, leaning forward to grip the headboard, slamming into her over and over again, the bed beginning to bang against the wall, hoping she didn't have neighbors. "Cum fer me, baby." He growled, nipping her earlobe. "I wanna feel you cum on my dick, honey."

His dirty talk only turned her on further as she nodded, feeling her release building and knew it wouldn't be long. "I'm close...Steve..." She cried out breathlessly, her chest rising and falling rapidly, holding onto his sides as he pounded into her, feeling the numbing sensation course through her. She finally couldn't take it anymore and flew over the edge, completely shattering beneath him, shrieking out his name. "STEVE!!!!" Her entire body went rigid as her vocal cords became hoarse, her sweet juices flowing and coating his cock, cumming harder than she'd ever dreamt possible.

That was the sweetest thing he had ever heard, his name falling from the lips of this perfect angel, adding in the passionate scream it came in and he was in heaven. He thrust in her a few more times; knowing he couldn't hold back any longer, especially with her still cumming on him like she would never stop. "Jax, I'm cummin', baby." He panted, snapping his hips forward, completely burying himself in her and called out her name, several times, spilling his seed deep in her, filling her and making her his, just like she wanted.

She trembled when he exploded inside of her, sinking back on the bed and sighed when he collapsed on top of her, accepting his weight. She kissed his forehead, breathing heavily, both of them sweaty and completely spent from that intense bout. Jaxine smiled when Steve rolled off of her and snuggled up against him as he spooned against her, pulling the comforter over their heated bodies and both instantly fell asleep, their fingers entwined together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Steve looked at the arena, across from it in the parking lot and glanced back at Jaxine, smiling when her silver wedding ring flashed at him. The simple cut diamond sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight. "You ready for this, honey?" He asked, taking her hand and raising it to his mouth, kissing her ring finger, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him with love shining in her eyes, nodding, wearing a light blue denim skirt that went two inches above her knees with an Austin 3:16 tank top that was blue and black mix, the lettering white. Her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail, a few tendrils framing her face delicately with white tennis shoes on. She entwined her fingers with his and reached up, kissing his lips softly.

"I love you. Lead the way sweetie."

Nodding, he got out of the truck, smiling when she scooted across the seat and lifted her down, kissing her gently before setting her feet on the pavement. "I love you too, honey." He said, threading his fingers with hers, his bag -championship belt tucked inside of it- over his shoulder and led the way across the street. Three days off, he'd recovered nicely and with Jaxine there beside him, they had been the best three days ever spent.

Jaxine took a deep breath as she slid her blue sunglasses on top of her head, a smile on her face before walking inside the arena with Steve right by her side. As they walked, everyone began greeting them and noticing the big rock on her left ring finger. Jaxine giggled as she showed it off to Teri and Tori, who was currently dating Kane, knowing she would tell him the happy news. "Wow, everyone missed you." She nudged her fiancé, who just groaned as he kept his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"I'm a popular guy, what can I say?" He chuckled, unable to resist showing off his future bride-to-be. He called for Mick and Dwayne to come over, showing her ring off to them as well.

"You lucky dog." Dwayne teased, lightly punching Steve on the shoulder.

Mick just beamed at them both, his smile at odds with his wild appearance. "I hope you two are very-" He trailed off, looking over them.

"Mick, are you alright?" Jaxine asked softly, seeing the color drain out of his face and that familiar scent entered her nostrils as she turned around, confirming it as those acid green eyes pierced hers. She felt Steve put her behind him, her hands resting on his shoulders, biting her bottom lip. The rock on her finger reflected off the fluorescent lighting and shined in his eyes, but Jaxine was too worried about what Undertaker was going to do. She was prepared to step in front of Steve if necessary.

He stared at them malevolently, eyes lingering on the ring before slowly raising them up to lock eyes with her, completely ignoring Austin. "Congratulations, pet." He said darkly, holding up a hand when the Ministry appeared behind him. "We're not fighting, gentlemen. We're just offering best wishes to the happy couple. I gather this means you'll no longer be coming to my room after hours, Jaxine?"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Steve, relax." She stated gently, but firmly, slowly walking to step in front of him, smiling as his arms wrapped around her waist while staring back at this evil monster. "You can say all the lies you want, Undertaker, because it doesn't matter. You told me to choose and I did." She held the ring up right in his face, her eyes flashing almost wickedly. "This is something you will never have because I don't love you. I love Steve and I'm going to marry him and have his children and take care of him. That is also something you will never have. So make all the idle threats you want and say whatever you want because Steve knows the truth. I told him everything that happened between us, which was a lousy kiss. That's it. Now if you'll excuse us, we have more IMPORTANT business to attend too." Her voice was like warm honey as she leaned back against her fiancé, rubbing the back of his neck to soothe him, her eyes never leaving Undertaker's.

He arched an eyebrow slowly. "Woman, do I look like the kind of man who wants marriage and children?" He asked, sounding disgusted. "I told you to choose between us, that wasn't an offer for marriage."

Steve's blue eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you mean choose?" He spat. "There was never any choice."

"Oh, really?" His own eyes lit up in malicious amusement. "If Kane hadn't interfered, your lovely little fiancée would have gone to bed with me that night you saw fit to 'rescue' her. The interesting part is that she didn't even want to be rescued."

She could not believe the words that were coming out of his mouth and slowly shook her head, knowing Steve would be questioning her about that. She hadn't told him EVERYTHING apparently, completely forgetting that, and swallowed hard. "The only reason I would've slept with you is so you wouldn't rape me." She stated coldly, causing the Ministry to physically cringe, and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "The ONLY reason why I kissed you back is so you wouldn't physically hurt me, nothing more nothing less. And actually, you're pretty deluded if you think I want to be with a miserable, vicious, cold hearted bastard instead of this man standing behind me. I made my choice, Undertaker. There's nothing you can say or do to change my mind either."

He wasn't phased a bit, just studied her like she was something he'd discovered in the toilet bowl. "Don't flatter yourself, pet. I don't need to resort to rape. Especially when the woman in question is defending ME to MYSELF. You're not a bad person, Undertaker. How can you be so cold and cruel if you're trying to protect me?" He mimicked viciously, seeing her face flush. "That's what I thought too."

The echoing sound of a hand slapping flesh echoed throughout the arena as Jaxine slapped the Undertaker as hard as she could, his head whipping to the side, feeling Steve hold her back with widened blue eyes. "Go ahead, I dare you to strike me mother fucker." Her amber eyes flashed at him angrily, trembling as the rage completely consumed her, the red handprint on his face a nice fit for him. "I was wrong about everything regarding you, EVERYTHING!!" She seen Kane walk up to stand by her side, the tears rushing down her face like two rapid streams. "Kane..." She stepped back when he stepped in front of her, immediately turning and fleeing down the hallway.

"Stay away from her!" Steve snarled, turning and chasing after her.

Kane turned to stare at his brother, head tilting to the side, his eyes asking the question.

"Don't tell me you honestly thought I'd let her make the wrong choice now did you?"

When Kane went to attack, Dwayne and Mick held him back, neither man wanting to see Kane get pounded by the Ministry.

Jaxine found Steve's dressing room and ran inside of it, collapsing on the couch on her stomach, burying her face in her arms, crying her heart and soul out. She felt a hand on her back and slowly looked up through swollen eyes, immediately throwing her arms around his neck. "I didn't mean to do it!! I really didn't!! I'm sorry!!" She cried out harder, knowing Steve probably despised her now and began trembling from head to toe.

"What the hell are you talkin' bout, woman?" He demanded, pushing the tendrils of her hair out of her wet face, staring down at her. "What he said? You think I'm goin' to believe a word that comes out of that lyin' bastard's mouth?" He snorted. "This is the Undertaker we're talkin' bout, Jaxine. Master of mind games. He was talkin' shit trying to trip us up. We both know the truth. Right?"

She slowly pulled away from him and stood up, raking a hand through her hair, having taken it out of the ponytail, swallowing hard. "Steve, that night when you and Kane rescued me, Undertaker did kiss me." She dropped her head, closing her eyes. "I don't know what would've happened had Kane not shown up when he did, but it happened. Then he cornered me at the arena those few days later and demanded that I make a choice between him and you. At the time, I knew I had already fallen in love with you, but Undertaker and I also have this...bond..." She rubbed the back of her neck, touching her scar, and slowly turned around to face him. "There's something I want to show you, that you need to know if you still want to marry me." The tears kept falling as she slowly turned around and moved her hair from her neck, swallowing hard. "What does that look like to you?"

Frowning, he peered down at her neck, reaching out to touch the scar. "It looks like a burn scar." He said at first, his eyes taking in the shape. "It also looks like...Did he do this to you, Jaxine?" He demanded, spinning her around by the arms. "Honey, if he-" He stopped when she started shaking her head. "I don't understand, baby. If he didn't do this, then how did you get it?"

"My father." She whispered, barely able to be heard, slowly turning around and wrapped her arms around herself.

Jaxine proceeded to go into the whole story about from the time she was six, when she first got the scar, to when she was seventeen and fleeing for her life. How her father raped her and called her Satan's whore, how he'd been a bible thumping, church worshipping bastard who beat his child for not giving into his religion and his way. Every bad thing that happened to her in her childhood she told him. It took nearly an hour and when she was done, Jaxine was slumped against the couch, bent over, crying her heart and soul out.

"'Taker thinks we're meant to be together because of my scar. I admit it's coincidental, but there's no way I could be destined to be with that cold hearted bastard."

Steve was in shock, he didn't even know what to say. What could he say? Finally he just dropped down onto the couch, tugging her down with him. "Damn honey, I'm sorry that you had to live through somethin' like that." He whispered, his heart breaking for her. "Coincidence..." He snorted. "Only 'Taker could take somethin' morbid like that and turn it into a soul searchin' experience."

Jaxine laughed in spite of her tears, nodding at him and cupped his face in her hands, staring into his blue eyes. "I love you and I swear to you on my life that I never slept with him. I didn't sleep with him and I haven't gone to his room like he's told you, Steve. I've tried staying away from him because every time we are together, he torments me, making me think he's going to change and then becomes that evil bastard. You're right; he's the master of mind games." She sniffled, slowly pulling back and looked down at her lap. "I'll understand if you don't want to marry a damaged woman like me..." She said that quietly, already taking the ring off.

He grabbed her hands to stop her, shaking his head. "Yer not damaged and don't ever let me catch ya saying it again." He said evenly, sliding the ring back into its proper place. "You're an incredibly strong woman who's been through more shit in your life then most people would even dream about. I love you, Jaxine and nothing's goin' to change that, understand?"

She nodded with tears spilling down her cheeks and kissed his lips before hugging him tightly around the neck, closing her eyes, thanking the stars above that he believed and trusted in her. She'd been completely honest with him and nothing Undertaker said was going to destroy their relationship. "I will always be honest with you in everything, Steve. I promise. I love you and I want you, not him." She meant it too and held him tighter, smiling when his arms tightened slightly, knowing he understood what she meant. "Okay enough of this." She pulled back, wiping her tears away, smiling at him. "We're supposed to be happy and damn it, we're going to be!" She kissed his lips before walking into the bathroom to fix her eyeliner.

Steve shook his head, watching over the back of the couch as she fixed her make-up, unable to comprehend women. One minute she was weeping like a willow all over him, the next she was fussing over her damn make-up. He just shook his head again. "Want a beer?" He offered, suddenly needing one. That had been a lot of information to digest.

Jaxine was one of those people who always bounced back from things, no matter how bad they were, and walked back out of the bathroom, looking as if she hadn't been crying. Her eyes sparkled down at him and kissed his lips softly, taking water instead. "You know I can't stand beer." She chuckled before walking over to sit on the couch, crossing one leg over the other, and unscrewed the cap just a knock sounded at Steve's dressing room door.

"This had better be good!" Steve roared, draining half the beer before getting up to answer the door. He frowned when he seen a delivery boy standing there, shaking in his boots. "What?"

"F-for, Mr. Austin." He held out a card.

Grunting, Steve opened the card, reading it.

_Roses are red._

_Violets are blue. _

_She's thinking of me when she's fucking you._

He folded it in half and stuck it in his back pocket, finishing the beer and cracking his neck.

"What's that?" She asked, seeing him tuck a piece of paper in his pocket and sighed when he just waved it off. Having a feeling it had something to do with the Undertaker; Jaxine leaned back against the couch, pulling out her notebook from her bag, deciding to jot some thoughts down. She suddenly didn't want to do that and pulled out wedding magazines, a grin on her face. She couldn't wait to be married to Steve and sighed as she stared at the beautiful dresses, pursing her lips together, popping her foot up and down as she flipped through the pages.

He seen what she was looking at and grinned, pleased to see Jaxine was bouncing back and obviously still ready to marry him. He understood she thought she had felt something for the Undertaker. It was too plain that 'Taker had somehow implanted those feelings into her. Steve didn't blame her. She didn't know any better. He slipped into the bathroom to change into his wrestling trunks, coming out, adjusting the band.

"I need to go see the trainer about my new knee brace, you gonna be alright or do ya want to come?" He asked gruffly, that card message still in his mind.

"I'll be fine." She smiled up at him and winked, laughing softly when he kissed her lips. "Have fun." She giggled when he snorted and watched him walk out of the door before tossing the wedding magazine on the ground, flipping through another one. She needed the perfect gown, her amber eyes scanning. Jaxine started writing down a list, the caterer, what type of food they could and would eat, band or a DJ, whatever Steve wanted…things of that sort. She smirked and suddenly pulled out a booklet of honeymoon spots.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Try Greece, it's a beautiful country." He said from the doorway, stepping inside and kicking it shut with his heel. "You're really going to marry him, are you?" 'Taker stared down at Jaxine, glaring at her engagement ring like it was personally insulting him. "Do you love him or are you just latching on to my polar opposite to save yourself from wanting me?"

She looked up at him with those amber eyes, a serious expression on her face. "I love him." She stated with no hesitation in her voice before looking back at the booklet, pretending as if he wasn't towering over her. "Yes I'm marrying him; no I'm not doing it to save myself from wanting you because I no longer do and I was thinking Australia actually, always wanted to go there." She tapped her chin with the tip of her finger, her ring flashing every time she did it.

"Yes, I can just imagine you in the outback with your snake." He said flatly, finally grabbing her hand and all but tearing the ring away. "Uh-uh." He teased when she went to retrieve it, dropping the ring down the waistband of his trunks. "I do believe you look better without it. If you want it, take it." He instructed coldly.

Tears instantly welled up in her amber eyes when he did that, shaking her head before looking down at her book, feeling naked without her ring. "I hate you so much." She whispered, trembling from head to toe angrily and finally stood up, kicking him as hard as she could in the jewels, temporarily immobilizing him. She quickly reached down his trunks, finding the ring and knew she would have to wash it as she threw it in her bag. "NOW GET OUT!" She shrieked, stumbling back, blinking her tears away. "I made my choice you cocksucker now leave me the hell alone!!"

Steve had appeared at the precise moment her hand went down 'Taker's trunks, his blue eyes widening. Before he exploded, he took stock of the situation. 'Taker was holding himself, looking like he had swallowed his nuts, so apparently this wasn't a recreational activity on his part. "I don't even want to know." He said, kicking 'Taker in the face and rolled him out of the room.

Jaxine had ran into the bathroom and was currently running scalding hot water over the ring, tears in her eyes, not believing Undertaker did that. Shoving her beautiful ring in his nasty trunks...she shuddered and rubbed her hands up and down her arms, finally feeling like the ring was sanitized before turning the cold water on. She waited until the ring was cool enough to touch before turning it off and dried it off, slipping it back on her finger.

Steve leaned in the bathroom doorway after having closed and locked the door behind, the knee brace he had gone out for firmly in place. "What was that all about?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, trying to not think of that ring being down...He turned green.

"You don't want to know and I don't want to talk about it. I never want to even THINK about what just happened again. The ring is fine, I sanitized it and now I'm going back to plan for our wedding." She walked past him and out the door, sitting on the couch and started flipping through the magazines. Her eyes were lit on fire and she was trembling from head to toe, closing her eyes while still flipping through it.

He inhaled deeply, knowing he would be getting his hands on the Undertaker very soon. Not tonight, but soon. Tonight he would be fighting Val Venus. He snorted in disgust, now there was a challenge. "You comin' ringside with me honey?" He asked, pulling his current tee shirt over his head, sporting the 3:16 on his chest proudly.

"Yes." Jaxine wasn't going to be caught alone again with Undertaker if she could help it and stood up, slipping the magazines in her bag, smoothing her jean skirt down and fluffed her hair before taking his hand. Together, they walked out of his dressing room and went down to gorilla position, a smile on her face. "I love you." She whispered and pulled his face down, softly kissing him just as the glass shattered.

He smiled, returning the kiss before composing himself, automatically slipping into his character which wasn't that far off from who he really was to begin with. He let go of her hand simply because he was likely to pop it out of place on his way down to the ring. He stormed through the curtains, staring into the ring and knew if Val raised that microphone he was currently holding, he was going to get his teeth knocked down his throat. He turned to wait for Jaxine, tempted to smile.

A bright smile crossed her face as she made her way down the ramp way, seeing Steve waiting for her and clapped as she stayed at ringside, knowing he was all business when it came to the squared circle. She walked over to stand in front of JR and King where she normally went as the match began, her amber eyes only for her fiancé. The beautiful diamond ring on her left hand sparkled with every movement she made, causing her smile to widen more.

Steve folded his arms over his chest when he seen Val was indeed stupid enough to speak, arching an eyebrow as his listened.

"Now if Jaxine ever decides she wants a REAL-" Val got no further as he was tackled to the canvas, Austin sitting astride him, delivering closed fisted punches to his head.

Jaxine couldn't stop laughing even if she wanted too, covering her mouth with her hand, trying to stop. She shook her head when Steve flashed a grin and just walked back and forth, running her hands back and forth on the ring apron and pounded it when Val Venus started making a comeback. "Come on Steve!" She shouted encouragement, knowing he didn't need it, but she wanted to remind him she was there by his side and nobody else's.

Steve flashed her a smirk as if to say 'come on, I can beat this clown easily', ducking under Val's arm and avoided a clothesline, rebounding off the ropes and throwing himself on Val, turning the match back into his favor. He was going for the win when the bells tolled, the lights going out. "Son of a bitch!" Steve cursed, knowing this wasn't good.

Jaxine's heart leapt in her throat when the lights went out, immediately backing up from the ring, feeling the announcer's table behind her. She swallowed hard, her heart thundering in her chest, and felt her mouth suddenly go dry as a bone as she backed up more, feeling her way around in the darkness.

Val Venus was groaning as he lay on the mat, looking up at the arena lights, having just received a Stone Cold stunner.

Steve was already on his feet, looking around wildly, snarling when he didn't see a damn soul, besides the obvious. He looked at Jaxine, verifying for himself that she was safe and frowned, knowing they were being targeted for Undertaker's mind games. He wondered how long this could go on. Apparently 'Taker was still feeling it because he wasn't out here, then the mist rolled in.

"Oh my god..." She whispered as the mist started coating the outside area of the ring, backing up more and raked a hand through her hair as she stood on a chair, swallowing hard. She looked up in the ring, seeing it was being covered as well, barely being able to see Steve, and immediately felt her protective instinct kick in. She ran over and slid under the bottom rope. "Steve!!" She shouted, feeling her way through the mist and backed up as the mist came faster, causing her to back up as she hit a turnbuckle, holding the ropes shakily and tightly in her hands, the bells tolling even harder.

The fans were screaming, none of them able to see, though the screams weren't panicky, it was sheer excitement. Sickos. The bell tolling was almost deafening, though suddenly the Ministry's music began playing, just as loudly as the bells. The screams grew louder, almost unable to be heard over the music.

"Jaxine?" Steve shouted, wondering if the pyro had gone haywire, but knew deep in his gut this was the Undertaker's doing. He felt for her, snarling when he got Val and kicked the man aside. "Jaxine!"

Jaxine coughed as she inhaled the smoke, pressing her hand against her heart, swallowing hard. Why was he doing this? Why was he deliberately making her life miserable? Why didn't he want her to be happy? Jaxine felt a chill run down her spine as the mist completely blinded her and looked up when she heard a creaking sound, her eyes widening. It was his symbol slowly lowering to the ring and Jaxine couldn't take it anymore. She crouched down in the mist, not believing this was happening.

"Steve..." She whispered out softly, not able to use her voice, almost stunned into fear.

Steve was close enough where he heard it, dropping down and reaching out blindly, feeling her face and reached out to pull her into his arms his gaze straying up. He didn't want to know what was going on, he only remembered too well what had happened the last time he seen that symbol. He had been set on fire. "It'll be okay, honey." He soothed, stroking her hair. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Steve, what's happening??" She whispered in his ear, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, tears falling down her cheeks. She was trembling like a leaf against him and slowly looked up, her amber eyes widening even more as the mist slowly dispersed. "Oh my god!!"

"OH MY GOD KING!! IS THAT-"

"THAT'S STEPHANIE!! THAT'S STEPHANIE MCMAHON ON THE UNDERTAKER'S SYMBOL!!"

"HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stephanie shrieked out, tears running down her face, clad in a black wedding dress as the symbol kept lowering to the ring. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jaxine felt the back of her neck with a shaky hand, not believing this was happening and what she was seeing. That could be HER on that symbol. She shuddered against her fiancé.

Steve stared at Stephanie with wide blue eyes, not believing the Undertaker would stoop this low. "Go stand in the corner." He ordered gruffly, seeing the fog was beginning to dissipate, gently nudging her back as the symbol came to a halt maybe six feet off the canvas. He jumped into the air, grabbing a hold of it, beginning to pull himself up. A second later he let go and dropped, shaking his burning hands.

"Now, now Stone Cold, hands off my future wife."

Jaxine's eyes flew open when she heard that, Stephanie's shrieks causing her heart to shatter.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her eyes landed on the symbol and instantly ran over past Steve, crying out when he stopped her.

"NO! We can't just stand back and watch this happen!! That poor girl..." She didn't know why, but she had to help her, to find someway.

"Please!! Please help me!!" Stephanie begged, her head dropping as the tears kept falling, thrashing against the bindings on her wrists and feet.

"King this is SICK. The Undertaker is SICK."

For once, King had nothing to say.

The Undertaker had arrived. He stood on the stage, flanked by his Ministry of Darkness, Paul Bearer at his right side, laughing like a hyena. He smiled, the smile filled with cruelty and malice, looking lingeringly at Jaxine before moving his gaze to Stephanie, looking like a giant predator. Tonight he was just making the announcement, letting the world see his bride. Soon he would wed her.

"Stand still." Steve ordered, jumping again and this time ignoring the scorching hot metal, knowing that if he wasn't careful, the thing was likely to go up in flames. There was no way in hell he was allowing the Undertaker to marry any woman who obviously didn't want him.

Stephanie immediately jumped off of the symbol and wrapped her arms tightly around Steve's neck just as the symbol lit up in flames, causing her to cry harder.

Jaxine watched on, her eyes fixated on the fiery symbol before snapping her head to the side, the Ministry on their way. "We have to go now!" She shouted taking Steve's hand as all three hopped out of the ring. "Come on!" She took Stephanie's hand as they jumped the barricade before running to the back while Steve cracked the Ministry's heads with a steel chair, hopping the barricade as well before going to the back. "It's alright." She soothed, rubbing Stephanie's back just as Vince rushed up, taking his daughter in his arms as both trembled.

'Thank you.' Vince mouthed to Steve, knowing they both had their differences, and closed his eyes as he buried his face in her neck. She'd been missing for a week now, having been abducted last Monday night on Raw.

Jaxine nodded before running back to Steve's dressing room and began gathering their things. They couldn't stay there because she knew and could feel Undertaker's temper and it was bad.

Bad was an understatement, he was already shoving through the fans, preparing to destroy someone's life if he had too just to get what he wanted. He shoved aside a fan who made the mistake of getting in his way, finally emerging in the hallway, roaring when he seen Vince hurrying an obviously terrified Stephanie away as quickly as possible. Out of the corner of his eye he seen someone flying at him and turned, only to be greeted with a stunner right there on the cement floor.

Jaxine rushed out of the dressing room just as Steve came flying at her, grabbing her hand as he yanked her toward the exit. "Steve, slow down!" She shouted feeling like her harm would be ripped out of its socket as they ran for the truck. Jaxine's eyes widened when the arena door burst open, seeing a raging Undertaker coming after them at full speed. "Oh my god!" She quickly ran past Steve and to the truck, having the keys, and got in, unlocking his door and started the ignition. The Ministry was following him as Jaxine quickly locked the doors while Steve reversed it. "GO!" She cried out when Edge's face slammed against her side, the fear ripping at her insides. A second later, Steve flew out of there, squealing his tires so hard the smoke rose up from them and the pavement.

Steve shook his head, not believing how they had been swarmed. The Ministry had almost appeared like demons from hell in the dark. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to get that thought out of his head, visions of a screaming Stephanie filling his mind. He reached across the seat to take Jaxine's hand, feeling it trembling in his and knew his hand was probably doing the same. Tonight had shaken him to the core.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They arrived at the hotel in record time and quickly rushed inside before Jaxine began searching every room. She then closed the blinds and locked the windows and the door, tears stinging her eyes, not believing what had happened. The Undertaker was going to marry Stephanie McMahon, Vince's nineteen year old daughter? She felt sick to her stomach and immediately went to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her, and proceeded to release her stomach of the acid that had built up. She was trembling from head to toe as she gripped the toilet, her nails digging into the porcelain, knowing the truth. "That could've been me. That could've been me. That could've been me." She kept whispering to herself, the tears spilling down her cheeks before she vomited again.

Steve was tempted to follow her, but was fairly certain Jaxine wouldn't appreciate him seeing her hurling the contents of her stomach. When he heard a pause followed by more retching, he sighed, running a hand down his face, not believing what the Undertaker had done, was planning on doing. The man was completely and totally insane. Finally he knocked on the bathroom door. "Honey?" He called hesitantly.

Jaxine was staring in the mirror at her reflection, her hands gripping the counter, the ring reflecting off the lighting. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying, shaking her head slowly. This wasn't how it's supposed to be. This was her time to be happy with the man she loved. Still, the Undertaker was lingering in her mind and heart, she couldn't stop it either. She couldn't stop herself from wishing that it was her on that symbol, that it was her marrying him, that it was her surrendering herself completely. Was she insane? She was sick in the head that was for damn sure. Jaxine cried harder as she wiped her tears away before rinsing her mouth out, needing to stop this. She had a man who loved her, who wanted to protect her, who wanted to marry her. She had to stop loving the Undertaker because if she didn't he would ultimately destroy her.

"I'm okay, give me a minute." She softly called out through the door, needing a moment alone.

He walked away, shaking his head from side to side slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed, cupping his head in his hands. All he could think was: that could have been Jaxine. It could have been her on that damn symbol screaming for help, being forced into a marriage she didn't want. His entire body convulsed at the thought, refusing to ever allow that to happen.

A few minutes later, Jaxine walked out of the bathroom, looking completely drained in every way possible. "I'm going down to the vending machine for something to drink, do you want anything?" She asked quietly, seeing him shake his head and she nodded before walking out the door and down the hallway. He probably didn't even realize she'd left as she wrapped her arms around herself, her tears not stopping. How could a man be so evil and cruel, so heartless, and how could she love someone like that? "I need help." She muttered and raked a hand through her hair, arriving at the vending machines and put her change in, not even wiping away the tears that fell down her face. She was tired of doing it.

He was already there, having arrived at the hotel mere moments ago and had stopped at the vending machine for a bottle of either Coke or Pepsi for his Jack Daniels. He'd changed into street clothes, black jeans that clung to his legs and a white beater, his hair hanging loose over his shoulders and down his back. He turned, looking tired and just stared at her.

Jaxine didn't even realize who was there as her soda got stuck and started kicking it, the tears never stopping before pounding her fists against it, shoulders shaking as she pressed her forehead against the machine. She heard her soda fall and didn't care as she slowly hit the machine with her fists, the sobs racking through her body. Why couldn't she forget him? Why couldn't she be happy with Steve? Why did she feel like strangling Undertaker with her hands for wanting to marry another woman? Why was she feeling this way, knowing how sadistic and heartless he was? It didn't make any sense as she finally dropped her arms at her sides, feeling completely weak.

He seen the broken way she held herself and couldn't stop himself from pulling her into his arms, tilting her head up so he could look into those butterscotch orbs that haunted his dreams. Or nightmares, depending on how he felt at the time. He could see several emotions swirling in her haunted eyes, each one disappearing as a new one raised to take it's place. "Why do you cry?" He asked softly, reaching up with a large finger to wipe away her tears.

"Let me go." She whispered softly, her voice cracking as she shuddered against him, gripping his white beater in her hands, her forehead pressing against his chest. "Please, let me go." She couldn't fight him off at the moment, his smell intoxicating her, driving her senses. Those three words she was asking of him was something she both desired and found revolting at the same time as her tears soaked his beater. She didn't care and didn't release him, the sobs tearing through her body forcefully, ripping her apart, just like her heart.

He caught her hands in his, raising them to his chest. "No." He murmured green eyes intense as he stared down at her. Groaning he contradicted himself and gently pushed her away. "Go...your fiancée is waiting on you." He said flatly, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets head lowering, his black hair swinging forward to make a curtain that hid his face.

Jaxine knew she should've ran for her life at that moment, seeing he was battling with himself to both let her go and to keep her with him. She seen his hair in his face and reached her hand out brushing his hair away to stare into his tormented green eyes. It was the same torment that shined in her amber orbs, the same torment she was experiencing, feeling like she was being torn in two completely different directions. She gasped when he wrapped his huge hand around her wrist, yanking her against him, but she never broke eye contact, her tears slowly subsiding.

When she didn't do the smart thing and run for it, he had ignored his own advice to walk away and pulled her back. He would always pull her back because he knew she would never run. Deftly, he lowered his mouth to hers, capturing her lips in his in a passionate, demanding kiss, drawing her even tighter against him so they were pressed together completely.

The instant his lips touched hers, Jaxine's world spun on it's axel as she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her hands in his black tresses, getting lost in the moment. Steve was completely off her mind as she felt his warm body, his strength, everything about him was forcing Jaxine into submission and she couldn't stop it from happening. She couldn't stop loving him and it both killed and elated her at the same time. She melted against him, her breath completely stolen away and moaned softly when his tongue swiped across her lips, instantly parting them enough for him to taste her.

It was hard not being able to drag her back to his room and claim her in every way. Actually...he could do it and he knew she would let him. He could feel it in her kiss, the way her body clung to his, he simply knew. But… 'Taker broke the kiss, unwinding her hands from his neck and held her away from him. "You forget yourself." He said evenly, breathing through his parted lips, refusing to inhale her scent, knowing that would be more icing on a cake he couldn't eat.

Jaxine blinked as the passion haze lifted from her mind, her eyes going wide and touched her swollen lips with her fingertips, trembling. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered, finally tearing her eyes away from him, covering her mouth with her hand as the tears stung her eyes. "Steve..." She closed her eyes painfully and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling him release her, and knew if she looked back at him she would break completely down. "I hate you." She stated, her voice a little stronger, but her eyes opened and looked back at him. "But I also love you. How is that possible?" She sounded almost in disbelief, her heart pounding from that intense kiss they just shared. Was it possible to love and hate a person at the same time? How did she know how to balance it out?

"You hate me simply because you know that loving me is slowly killing you. Bittersweet, isn't it?" He taunted, folding his muscular, sleeved arms over his broad chest, dripping in both sexuality and danger. "Even after you marry him you'll always wonder if it wouldn't have been better with me. I will always be first in your mind even as you cling to him in hopes of forgetting me." He took a slow step towards her, his green eyes shining with indefinable emotions.

She knew he was right, no matter how much she wanted to deny it as she stood there. He could destroy her now; he could destroy her relationship with Steve because of that kiss, that moment of weakness. She just let the tears fall and looked down at her left hand, the ring sparkling back at her, and knew she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve Steve's love. She was trash and felt lower than dirt right now. "You said it yourself that you are heartless, cold and manipulative. How do you expect a marriage, or love for that matter, to be based on those principles?" She quietly asked, looking up into his green eyes. "You're getting your wish; I'm not going to marry Steve. I don't deserve him and I'm not good enough for him."

"I merely said you would wonder, not that I was offering." He corrected, an amused smirk flitting across his face. "So now you'll run from Austin...would you run from me if I were to ask for you?" 'Taker murmured, watching her closely. "If I were to tell you I loved you, wanted you with me always and forever, would you stay or would you run?"

"You're not capable of loving another human being, Undertaker." Her voice was like warm honey as she wiped her tears away, sniffling softly. "And I'm not running away from anything. I'm saving him from treacherous heartbreak." She believed that as the words came out of her mouth, her eyes never leaving his, wondering if he actually loved her or if it was just a possession.

Her words stung him, her first words. He hid it quickly. "Maybe you're right." He said softly. "Maybe I'm not capable of loving another. But you could teach me, Jaxine. You could teach me how to love." He reached out to place his hand against the side of her face, his green eyes unreadable.

"No." She slowly stepped back, shaking her head back and forth. "I tried; Undertaker and you just did everything in your power to make me believe that you really are cold, vindictive, manipulative and a downright monster. Congratulations on that. You would use my methods and my words against me, just like you did at the arena earlier tonight. I'm not falling into another one of your traps. You need to stay away from me and leave me alone." Her voice had grown a little stronger; though she was still very exhausted and knew she wouldn't be able to fight him off. "I meant what I said, let me go."

He contemplated both her and her words, wondering if she really believed he had enough will power to do that. True, he was a master of controlling himself. Everything he did, he did with perfect control. However, even a man such as he had his limitations. She was apparently ready to test them. "And if I don't?" He challenged evenly.

"Then I will fight you." She said it simply, so simple that it even shocked her momentarily. "I will fight you and if I go down, I'm not going alone." Jaxine raked a hand through her hair, the fatigue setting in and took a step back as she placed her hand against the snack vending machine to steady herself. "I don't care what my feelings for you are, I won't give into them. I won't surrender to you...ever. I won't give you what I hold most precious and that's my heart. You don't have it because I'm not relinquishing it."

"Fair enough." He said, turning his back on her and getting himself a Coke, stooping to retrieve it before glancing at her. "Have a good night, Jaxine." 'Taker walked away without looking back at her. If she could see his face, she would have seen a wicked smirk at odds with his sad green eyes.

Jaxine watched him walk away and knew she'd been gone way too long. She quickly headed back down the hallway, going her separate way and forced the pain in her heart to cease.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She walked inside the hotel room, seeing Steve instantly bolt up to check over her, staring at him with such guilt ridden eyes. "Steve, stop it." She whispered, feeling him pull her into his arms, suddenly lashing out and shoved him back to the point where he landed back on the bed. "Stop it!" She shouted, trembling from head to toe, knowing she had to tell him. "I can't do this..."

Steve stared at her, confusion in his baby blue eyes. "Can't do what, honey?" He asked, trying to calm his racing heart. He had been so worried when she hadn't immediately come back. He'd even begun dressing again, wearing just his jeans and a confused expression. "Honey, what're you talkin' bout?" He stood back up, wanting to take her in his arms, but knowing she would be even more upset.

"I can't marry you." She felt the tears spilling down her cheeks and slowly slid her ring from her finger, seeing his blue eyes widening even more. "I'm not good enough for you. I ran into Undertaker and he kissed me..." She couldn't look at him and raked a hand through her hair. "I didn't push him away and I didn't fight. I didn't do anything. I can't be with you because I'm going to end up hurting you. I can't explain this hold he has over me, but it's stronger than what we have. I will never be with him, but I also can't keep running into him while I'm engaged to you. Please, please don't hate me for this." She was right by the door incase he lashed out at her or something to that extent.

Steve could only stare at her, his blue eyes wide, mouth parted ever so slightly, the only indication he wasn't a statue was the way his chest began rising and falling faster and faster. Finally he shook his head, crossing the room to gently, but firmly grab her arms. "You don't mean that, Jaxine." He said softly. "Not after all we been through together, honey. Whatever he's doin' to you, it's a game to him, don't play it with him."

"I'm sorry." She whispered, refusing to look at him to see the pain and heartache there. "I do love you Steve, I really do, but you'll never have all of me, don't you understand? You will never have my whole heart, and you don't deserve that. You deserve a woman who is going to give you her full heart, her full love, her full everything. I'm not her." She slowly pulled out of his grasp and knew she had to leave as she slipped the ring into his open hand. "Give it to someone who deserves it Steve." She walked past him to get her bag and walked back over to the door, putting it over her shoulder. "Please forgive me."

He held his hand against the door, refusing to let her go without a fight. He knew this was nothing more then the Undertaker messing with her head, pulling her into one of his sick mind games where the only winner would be him. Everyone else nothing, but husks of the people they had once been. "Don't do this, Jaxine. You know I love you, and I want to work this out, honey. Don't run away from me, from us."

"Don't you get it?" She started crying, dropping her bag to the floor, the tears scorching her cheeks again. "I love him, Steve! I love you both! You have half of my heart and he has the other one! Do you think I want this? I would give ANYTHING to be able to love you completely and wholeheartedly, but I can't! I can't get him out of my head or my heart! I don't want to break your heart anymore than what I already have! I'm saving you from me, please just let me go!" She closed her eyes, her head lowering, refusing to look into those heartbroken baby blues. "Let me go." She'd said the same thing to Undertaker as she was doing to Steve.

He seen the agony in her eyes and stepped away, hands up, a heartbroken expression on his face. "Fine, if that's what you want." Steve said quietly, slowly dropping back down onto the bed, his elbows on his knees, unable to look at her, looking at the floor. "You know...you might love us both, and ya might be walkin' away from me to save me from heartache, but while yer walkin' away from me you're also walking straight into his arms whether you know it or not."

"No, I'm not walking into anyone's arms. I would hate myself for all eternity if I went to him, Steve." She swallowed hard, seeing his head lowered, and grabbed her bag as she put it over her shoulder. "I love you, please understand I'm only doing what I feel is best for you." She wanted to go to him, to hold him in her arms, but she couldn't.

Instead, she opened the door and walked out into the hallway, the door closing behind her before heading toward the elevator. She had no idea who she could turn to now and felt completely helpless and broken.

Steve sat there, his heart breaking inside his chest and shook his head. He was tempted to go after her, but knew it wouldn't do any good. The woman had a hero complex. She would save anyone she thought needed saving, from heart break to broken bones. "This isn't what's best for either of us." He could only whisper to the empty room, a lone tear sliding down his face.

Jaxine jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder to stop her from taking the stairs, needing to get off this floor that literally shattered her world in a short span of time. She slowly turned around and looked up into the mismatched eyes of Kane, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Kane..." She whispered and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest, knowing she could turn to him. Granted he was Undertaker's baby brother, but she knew he couldn't stand him either.

Kane was shocked to see her crying, even more so when he realized she was carrying a bag, wondering why she wasn't with Steve in his room. He felt her crying on him, holding onto him like he was a life preserver and hugged her back. "Come." He said softly, ushering her into his room which was right next to them, bringing her bag.

She walked inside his room and wrapped her arms around herself, looking around the darkened hotel room, knowing that's how Kane preferred it. "Thank you." She whispered softly and walked over to stare out the window, the tears not stopping. "I left him." She stated, feeling the question radiating off of him. "I can't be with someone I can't love fully." Was her explanation as she pressed her forehead to the cool glass.

Kane reflected on that, knowing full well Jaxine had feelings for both Steve and the Undertaker. How she could have feelings for Taker was beyond him. Even though he despised his brother, he didn't hold her feelings against her. He knew how hard it was to betray your own heart. "So what will you do now?" He asked softly.

"I don't know." She whispered softly, knowing there was nothing waiting for her in Chicago, closing her eyes. She couldn't burden this man with her presence, but she also didn't want to leave the WWF. She enjoyed being a valet for the most part, the audience liked her and she loved their cheers. She sighed softly before slowly turning to face him. "What would you do?" She stared into his eyes through the darkness. "Kane, how can I beat the Undertaker? How can I prevail against my own heart?"

Kane appeared shocked, wondering why she was asking him of all people this. Hadn't she seen how weak he was himself? He raked a hand through his long, brown hair, not wearing his mask though the darkness kept his face hidden. "You don't play his game." He said finally. "If you do, he wins regardless. This is his game, Jaxine. Does he...feel the same for you?"

"I don't know." She honestly didn't know as she slowly turned around to stare out the window again, the rain falling and pelting against the glass, wishing she'd never taken that job from Paul. She wouldn't be here in this predicament and she wouldn't be tormenting Kane. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." She whispered and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You haven't." He assured her softly, standing up to walk behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Just a comforting gesture, he held no feelings besides the brotherly kind towards her. "If you can't go back to Chicago, you can travel with me." He offered. "I would do my best to protect you." He wouldn't promise her he could because that was something nobody could ever really vow.

She sniffled and slowly placed her hand against his, feeling safe when she was with Kane. He was her gentle giant and nobody would ever change that. "You're like my big brother." She actually laughed, though it was soft and slowly turned around to face him. "We'll protect each other and fight Undertaker tooth and nail." She stated and wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing with relief that she did have someone she could turn too. "Thank you for everything Kane."

Kane nodded, planting a kiss on the top of her head, smiling at her nickname for him. Gentle Giant, she was the only one who ever truly saw him that way. Even his Tori had a hard time reconciling his violent in ring nature with who he truly was. He wondered though, when it came right down to it, if Jaxine would be able to fight the Undertaker at all or would she cave in to her heart's desires and go with him?

**~!~**

The following night, Jaxine walked into the arena, wearing a long black skirt that had shimmers in it, not enough to blind someone along with a dark red corset top, knowing she was Kane's new valet. Vince had approved it instantly, especially after her and Steve had saved his daughter from Undertaker's wrath. Her black hair was half up and half down, the half up piled on top of her head with knee high boots on that were good for walking and running in. She walked alongside Kane with her bag in hand as they headed to his dressing room.

Kane ignored the curious looks they got, most people aware Jaxine had started out in the WWF as his valet originally. Though he knew they wondered why she wasn't with her fiancée. He nodded when he seen Tori, gesturing to her that they would talk later.

Jaxine felt at home at being Kane's valet and was actually smiling because there was no Paul Bearer this time around poisoning his mind. She walked over to the steel folding chair and sat down, looking around the dressing room, and sighed gently. Kane had a match against X-Pac tonight and Jaxine was ready for absolutely anything, including questions regarding her and Steve's sudden split or the rumors that she was sleeping around the WWF locker room because that wasn't the case. She'd slept with one man and that was Steve.

Kane shuffled about the room, not looking forward to this match. He had trusted X-Pac, protected the smaller man only to be betrayed by him. He had considered the man his best friend, now he had to destroy him. "You alright?" He asked suddenly, looking down at her, in the process of slipping on his black leather glove.

"Yeah." She answered for the umpteenth time that night, knowing Kane was worried sick about her, and honestly didn't blame him. Jaxine had been put through the ringer, she'd be the first to deny it though. She stood up and walked over to the mirror, checking her black eyeliner that outlined her amber orbs, bringing them out against her pale skin along with her red lipstick that was the same color as her top. "Are you ready for your match tonight?"

"No." He said honestly. "I don't want to hurt him, but I will anyway." He couldn't help that fact. He was a different person when he was inside the ring. "Are you ready for my match?" He asked back, knowing if the Undertaker was still intent on screwing with her, he'd be making a guest appearance.

"Yes, I'll be ready if and when he appears." She knew exactly what he was thinking and sighed when a tap sounded at the door, their cue that it was time to head down to gorilla position. She walked out of the door with Kane following her as they headed down the hallway, her mouth one grim fine line, having nothing to smile about these days. Though she was glad that she had Kane to turn too, knowing he would never betray her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Kane waited patiently behind the curtains, hearing his music and nodded once, walking out past the curtains, Jaxine at his side. He didn't look anywhere, but the ring, climbing over the top rope and stepping in, helping her through the ropes before standing in the middle of the ring, raising his arms high above his head. A second later flames shot out of all four turnbuckles.

Jaxine cringed, but didn't jump, knowing she'd have to get used to that again. She patted his chest gently with her hand before walking over and stepping out of the ring under the second rope, jumping down with ease and leaned against the ring apron as X-Pac's music hit.

"Well King, I've received word that Jaxine and Stone Cold are officially done."

"Puppies are single again, JR! WOOHOO!"

Jaxine heard that and snapped her head to the side, glaring daggers back at King, who instantly sank back in his chair.

"Jaxine is a respectful woman who should be treated as such." He squeaked out, causing JR to start chuckling.

Jaxine smirked before turning her attention back on the match, scowling when X-Pac attacked Kane from behind, ready to jump in at a moment's notice if needed.

Kane didn't need the help. He all too easily dominated X-Pac, making it look almost like he was playing with the young man, which he was. He froze when he seen Tori on the stage, cocking his head in confusion, wondering what she was doing and started for the ropes. A second later he was flying over them as X-Pac delivered a spinning heel kick to his back.

Jaxine's eyes narrowed to slits when she seen Tori run down the ramp way, seeing a chair in her hand. "Oh fuck that!" She growled and ran around the ring, tackling the bitch to the arena floor and started pounding her head into it. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" She shrieked, slapping her across the face, her long nails leaving gouges in the woman's face and smirked wickedly, amber eyes flashing.

She cried out when X-Pac grabbed her by the hair from behind, lifting her up and brought her foot back, mule kicking him. He went down in an instance just as Kane got to his feet. She nodded at him, letting him know she would take care of Tori before ripping the bitch up by her bleach blonde hair and dragged her over to the side of the ring. Every time she tried getting away, Jaxine would yank harder on her hair.

There was no time to feel pain. Anguish, heartache, all of it would wait. He would have vengeance first, sorrow later. Jaxine helping him was an added bonus, as she had some pent up aggression of her own she needed to work out. He dragged X-Pac to the middle of the ring and tombstoned him straight to hell. After receiving the three count, he silently asked Jaxine to hand Tori over to him.

Jaxine eyes glittered almost maliciously as she yanked Tori by her hair, dragging her to the ring and threw her inside before sliding in after her. "You think it's okay to break Kane's heart, you dirty bitch?" Jaxine demanded, not caring who heard her. "You're going to really feel what pain is about now." She promised wickedly before tossing Tori into Kane's clutches, standing back, looking almost satanic as she watched Kane have his revenge. She was putting everyone on notice with this demonstration that she was here to protect Kane and vice versa. Nobody would mess with them, including the Undertaker and his Ministry of Darkness.

Kane performed the tombstone on Tori as well, which would lead to her new nickname. Tombstone Tori, which wasn't flattering when people would associate it with her getting her brains shaken. Disgusted, he rolled out of the ring, taking Jaxine by the hand and raising it into the air, fire jetting from the turnbuckles as he backed up the ramp way, still holding her hand, breathing heavily under his mask.

Jaxine was smiling as she looked back at Tori in the ring, snorted, and turned back around as she walked up the ramp way with Kane. She knew he was heartbroken and that he truly loved Tori, but that bitch wasn't good enough for him and Jaxine knew that. She could smell the rat a mile away, but never said anything because she cared too much for Kane to hurt him. Sometimes, a person had to find out and be betrayed to learn and work through it. She sighed, knowing Kane would want to be alone tonight, but she would be there if he needed to talk to her about it.

Once backstage he dropped her hand. It registered in his tortured mind that the Undertaker hadn't harassed them in any form so far and was quietly grateful for small gifts. "I need a minute alone." He whispered, gesturing for her to go to the dressing room, needing the solitude of the basement to scream and vent where no one would hear him.

"Take your time, sweetie." She murmured so only he could hear her, touching his chest before walking down the hallway, shaking her head. She hadn't expected anything less from Tori, that stupid bitch. She sighed and walked inside Kane's locker room, taking her hair down and fluffed it out a little before walking over to her bag. Poor Kane. She wanted to help him, but knew the only thing that would help was time. Time healed all wounds after all.

"Did you know she had been seeing X-Pac behind Kane's back ever since the second day she began dating Kane?" The Undertaker asked conversationally from behind her, leaning in the doorway, arms folded over his chest. "How he managed to put up with her is beyond me. I'm quite surprised it took him this long to tombstone her."

Jaxine closed her eyes when she heard his voice behind her, not turning around, and walked over to her bag to place the jewelry in it that she'd worn. "What do you want Undertaker?" She knew it was a ridiculous question and already knew the answer. She honestly didn't know what to say to him though as she took her brush out and ran it through, the somewhat black curly tresses resting against her back delicately.

"You and Austin are no longer engaged, I assume it was you who ended that little...relationship. Tonight seems to be a horrible night all around for love, doesn't it?" He watched her doing her best to pretend he wasn't there. "And now you're back with Kane, making your rounds again?"

"Kane is like a brother to me and I love him as such. I don't know what he feels toward me, but he was there for me last night after I left Steve. He's always been there for me...and he offered me my job back as his valet. If there's one person on this planet I would want to walk down to the ring with, it's him." She slowly turned around, her black hair framing her face, amber eyes calm, cool and collected. "We protect each other."

He stroked his goatee thoughtfully, green eyes boring into hers. "From what?" He asked finally, moving from his leaning position to walk into the room, kicking the door closed behind him with the heel of his foot. He knew Kane would be gone for quite some time to vent his anger and heartache out in the basement.

"From anyone who tries hurting us." She slowly took a step back from him, closing her eyes momentarily when the door shut, and opened them to lock eyes with 'Taker again. She was still exhausted from her emotional ordeal with Austin and didn't feel like dealing with him right now. "'Taker, you need to leave." It was pointless and she knew it, wishing Kane would come back soon. Though she had to learn how to stand on her own two feet against this man, this monster, who had somehow managed to worm his way into her heart without her realizing it.

Instead of what she was expecting, he nodded. "You're right, I have a McMahon to seduce." He said conversationally, turning around and walking from the room, leaving her there with her thoughts.

Kane would be several more minutes as he was currently busy destroying the basement's boiler room.

Her eyes widened when she heard that and shook her head, not believing 'Taker was going to go through with it. "Monster." She whispered heartbrokenly, feeling the chills run throughout her body, and walked over to her bag to pull her cell phone out, dialing a number. "Shane, it's Jaxine. He's coming for Stephanie. You have to protect her."

"Thank you Jaxine, when did he tell you?"

"Just now, he said he had a McMahon to seduce. Protect her at all costs." She ordered and hung up, raking a hand through her hair and felt the tears burn her eyes.

That was easier said then done. 'Taker had been counting on Jaxine's ultimate weakness. She was playing the heroine of everyone's life, but her own. How often had she saved or protected someone only to wind up inadvertently hurting herself? Stephanie was currently holed up in a hotel suite. He wasn't surprised when Mideon called to say she was being moved. He gave the one word order.

"He has her!" Shane shouted in the phone as soon as Jaxine answered it, trembling from head to toe while Vince was ranting in the background.

"Damn it!" Jaxine cursed and sank down on the couch, popping her foot up and down, knowing she had to do something. That precious child was about to be married to the Undertaker, a demon! "She's only nineteen." She whispered, dropping her head.

"Jaxine, you have to do something! He has my baby sister!"

"What do you expect ME to do, Shane?"

"Give yourself to him in exchange to save my sister!"

She swallowed hard, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I can't, I'm sorry." She hung up and buried her face in her hands.

**~!~**

He wasn't seen or heard from for the entire weekend, busy tormenting Stephanie. He didn't touch the girl, but he made sure Shane and Vince thought he had. Stephanie herself was kept in a small bedroom with adjacent bathroom, had regular meals that she refused to touch and daily sessions screaming at the Undertaker and then crying. He enjoyed sending photos of her tears to the McMahons.

Jaxine ignored the calls from the McMahon family, deciding that it wasn't her problem. She had to focus on getting her own life back on track and walked with Kane down to the gorilla position. He was facing Bradshaw from the Ministry and it was Monday Night Raw. Her outfit consisted of a long black skirt that went to her knees with a black corset that laced up the front; she'd gotten accustomed to them. She also delved in wearing the color black, deciding her life was in mourning ever since she'd left Steve. She didn't understand what was going on anymore as she followed Kane down the ramp way and the ring. When he lifted the ropes for her, she just declined with a sad smile and walked over to stand at ringside, her usual spot, right in front of the announcer's table.

Kane's head turned to follow her, sighing under his mask and moved to stand in the middle of the ring, automatically going through his normal motions. It was like Jaxine was merely existing because she had no choice. He wondered if it was Steve or his brother that was eating away at her. Or maybe some strange mixture of both. He knew the McMahons had been bugging her constantly, but she kept turning them down. That was the smartest thing she could have done in his opinion.

Ten minutes later, the match ended with Kane choke slamming Bradshaw, pinning him for the victory. She simply clapped her hands with a smile on her face, though it didn't reach her eyes and walked over to wait for him to get out of the ring. Surprisingly, no Ministry came out to help their team mate and Jaxine started feeling that familiar chill in the air. She quickly rushed up the ramp way, not waiting for Kane and went through the curtain. Her body collided with another, sending her sprawling to the floor and sighed upon seeing it was Steve.

"Sorry." She mumbled before taking off down the hallway, that feeling only growing stronger.

Steve could only watch her go, the love of his life, knowing she didn't want anything to do with him, pain filling his blue eyes. He shoved it aside when Kane appeared, refusing to let the Big Red Machine see his anguish. "She doin' alright?" He asked with seeming indifference.

Kane nodded, knowing Steve did care even if he would like everyone to think he didn't. Of course she was fine, physically. Emotionally she was crumbling.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jaxine made it back to Kane's locker room and slammed the door shut, gasping when a hand came over her mouth from behind and whipped around, staring into the terrified blue eyes of Stephanie McMahon.

"Please, you have to help me." She whispered frantically, clad in a black dress, tears streaming down her face. "I managed to escape them, you have to help me!" She was trembling and Jaxine's heart broke for her.

"How did you-" She jumped when she heard 'Taker's voice boom down the hallway and took Stephanie's hand, pulling her into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it. "There." She pointed, reaching up and opening the window, glad it was at her height barely. "Come on, we don't have much time!" She whispered frantically and smiled when Stephanie took her hand. Together, they managed to slide through the window, Jaxine never releasing the young girl's hand, looking around frantically. "Come on!" She hissed, hearing voices and pulled Stephanie to stand behind something black, both of them blending perfectly, their feet not visible.

Stephanie was silent as well as Jaxine pulled her to stand in front of her, wrapping her arms around her, and buried her face in her neck, both of them waiting with bated breath.

"Where IS she?" The Undertaker bellowed, his voice easily reaching them, obviously in Kane's locker room now with his Ministry. Sounds of things being thrown around came wafting out the window, a particularly violent crash suggesting a broken table. "Grab him!" He roared when his brother walked in.

Kane wasn't quick enough to retreat as he was snatched by the Ministry and dragged forward, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Where is Jaxine? And where is Stephanie?"

Kane's eyes widened, beginning to get a vague picture and just shrugged.

"Kane!" Jaxine whispered fearfully, loud enough for only Stephanie to hear, but knew she couldn't save him, not right now. "Come on, he's giving us the distraction we need." She took Stephanie's hand in her own and took off through the parking lot, having brought her own rental car, and unlocked the doors before getting in. Jaxine waited until Stephanie was barely buckled in before speeding out of there, whipping her cell phone and dialed Vince's number.

"WHAT?"

"Vince, I have your daughter and I'm not telling you where I'm taking her. Just know she's in safe hands. I will keep her until this whole ordeal with Undertaker is finished. Just trust me." She hung up and looked over at the shaking woman.

"W-Where will we go?" She shakily asked, looking over at this woman who had saved her from disaster.

Jaxine smiled sadly. "My apartment in Chicago. Nobody knows where I live and I've made sure your father hasn't kept any records or Paul Bearer." Jaxine had been prepared before taking this job. Undertaker would have to dig DEEP to find out where she was located as they sped toward the airport.

Stephanie could only cry during the ride, eventually the sobs turning into hiccoughs until she fell into an uneasy sleep, tired out from her terrifying ordeal with the Undertaker. She fell asleep with her head on Jaxine's shoulder, clinging to the older woman for dear life.

"Be safe Kane." She whispered regretfully, looking down at the sleeping girl, and shook her head. How could Undertaker do this to a young girl, a mere child? She sighed heavily and decided instead of taking a plane she would drive, taking the back roads. They'd been in Minneapolis so it wasn't that far of a drive from Chicago.

**~!~**

Kane laughed the entire time he was getting his ass handed to him. He had no idea what was going on and he was glad for it. Not that he would have spilled anyways.

"Well... I suppose we will be sacrificing someone tonight."

**~!~**

The whole time all Jaxine could think was what she was going to do now. She saved the young McMahon from an unwanted marriage and Jaxine felt herself thinking what if it was her? What if she was in that black wedding dress? What if the Undertaker did love her and wanted her for the rest of eternity? "No, he's incapable of loving." She whispered as she took the exit, knowing in a matter of hours they would be back at her apartment in Chicago.

"Who's incapable of loving?" Stephanie murmured, sitting up and yawning, blinking sleep out of her way too innocent eyes. She looked around, her face scrunching slightly, having no idea where they were. "Are we in Chicago yet?" She asked naively, hoping Jaxine was right and the Undertaker wouldn't find them there, she couldn't stop herself from shuddering violently.

"Almost." She replied softly, sighing heavily and wondered if she should come clean to the young girl. "Undertaker is incapable of loving." She felt Stephanie nod and sighed, biting her bottom lip. "Stephanie, no matter what happens, if he finds us, you need to get yourself out. Do you understand?" She asked, her voice soft and warm, not wanting to terrify her, but she also couldn't leave her in the darkness about what could happen. "We'll stay at my apartment for a few days and then move to a different location. I have a cabin in Colorado in the mountains, we could go there until this all blows over." She could only hope it did, knowing how dangerous Undertaker could be.

"Colorado?" Stephanie whispered, wondering if it would really come to that. "No, my daddy is going to put a stop to this." She said, sounding confident, though at the end of the sentence her voice wavered. "I hope..." Stephanie played with her long, dark brown hair nervously. "How are you involved in all this?" She asked finally, needing a distraction.

"I came to the WWF as Kane's valet, hired by his father Paul Bearer. I was used as a distraction to the Undertaker...and it worked, in more ways than one." She cleared her throat, turning left before continuing on. "I have a scar on the back of my neck and it resembles his symbol, minus the X." She felt Stephanie tremble and took her hand, soothing her the best way she knew how. "We have a connection that's...hard to decipher. When he found out I was marrying Steve Austin, well..." She looked back at Stephanie with knowing amber eyes. "I won't surrender to him so he's taking it out on innocent people, innocent girls..." She gripped her steering wheel tightly with her free hand, not releasing Stephanie's. "I won't let him do it. I won't let him anywhere near you, no matter what."

All Stephanie could do was sit there in silence, digesting all this information. Some of it made sense, some of it didn't. "So he was after me to get to you?" She whispered, not believing she had been a pawn in some sick game. "If you two have a connection... what kind of connection?" She changed track.

"My scar." She simply replied, knowing it was hard to understand. Hell, she didn't even understand it, but she knew and could feel it. "I don't even know how to describe it." She said honestly, pulling onto her street, sighing with relief that they'd made it unscathed. "And yes, he's after you to get me to surrender to him. That's how he works. He plays mind games with people and doesn't care who he hurts in the process. He's a vile, vindictive demon who takes pleasure in destroying lives." She gripped the steering wheel harder and pulled into her apartment complex. "We're here."

Stephanie looked up at the building, her eyes widening. "You live here?" She asked, taking it in, not entirely sure what she had been expecting. She didn't like knowing she was being used in some sort of game between the Undertaker and Jaxine, but she also knew she didn't have a choice in the matter. "Are you sure he can't find us here?"

"No, but it's the best we have right now." She stepped out of the car, being brutally honest with the woman, and shut the door before guiding her through the front door. It automatically locked behind them as they went up the three flights of stairs, finally arriving at her apartment. As soon as Jaxine stepped in, tears filled her eyes, inhaling Steve's scent and threw her keys on the end table before taking her boots off. "The guest room is down the hallway, first and only door on your left. Make yourself at home, Stephanie." She walked into the kitchen, needing something to drink, preferably alcohol, but refrained. She couldn't be too careful and decided on water before going to shut all the blinds and curtains.

Stephanie looked around the apartment curiously, taking her time in studying it. She finally realized she was probably being rude, but after spending a weekend in the Undertaker's company, she was really past caring what other people thought. She found the guest room with no problem, nodding appreciatively at the colors before walking back out to the kitchen. "I hate to impose on you anymore than I already have, but do you have something I could wear?" She gestured to her black gown.

Jaxine nodded and stood up from the couch, walking past her and into her bedroom, flipping the light on. "Something more colorful." She stated dryly before opening her closet, pulling out a lavender shirt that didn't fit her anymore due to her height and a pair of matching pajama pants from her dresser and garments she hadn't worn yet. "They're brand new." She assured her before guiding her into the bathroom that was linked to her bedroom and the hallway. "Take a shower." She instructed softly and closed the door before pulling her cell phone out, hoping Kane was alright.

Coughing heavily, Kane reached for it, knowing it had to be Jaxine simply because no one else had the number. "Hello?" He rasped, groaning and held an ice pack to his throbbing head. The Undertaker had personally done a number on him after being disappointed by Kane's apparent lack of knowledge. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine. I'm going to keep this short because I don't want Undertaker finding out where we are. I just wanted to check on you and to let you know I'm getting a new cell phone. I will try to call you with the new one, but right now, I have to be careful. I love you Kane, please be careful." She then hung up before he could say another word, taking in a shuddering breath, and stood up before taking her battery out of it. She had another cell phone in her room and began digging for it, finding it a box of things she'd kept over the years. 'Please work.' She thought and slid the battery in, turning the power on, sighing with relief when it did and put her cell she'd been using back in the box, having swapped them. Nobody knew this number so that would give them a definite advantage.

**~!~**

To say the Undertaker was livid would be an understatement. If he were God, the end of the world would have started by now simply because he wanted vengeance against every living thing, no matter who was innocent and who was not. How DARE Jaxine interfere in his plans? She had REFUSED him and now she took away his distraction? He arranged for a match against Kane the following night, hoping Jaxine would hear how the Red Monster had been beaten to death.

**~!~**

For a solid week straight, Jaxine had kept Stephanie in her apartment, holed up, cooking for her and whatnot, feeling the need to take care of her. They watched movies together, even had a few laughs. So far, the plan was working and Undertaker had no idea where they were. Jaxine was up late on this night while Stephanie slept in her room, the door cracked open, and looked down at her new cell phone. Did she even dare call him? Deciding against it, Jaxine finished her wine before going to clean her kitchen. She needed a distraction and, truth be told, she was missing the WWF.

'I need help.' She thought with a shake of her head before starting the dishes.

He stood outside her door, staring at it as if trying to open it with the mere power of his mind. Sighing, he raised one fist to knock, hesitating, wondering if she would even be here. That would be all too obvious. But then again, he had to try. He knocked, three times, firmly just incase she was asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jaxine's head whipped around when she heard the knocking, swallowing hard and immediately grabbed the bat that was by the door, holding it. Whoever it was, was about to get their lights knocked out as she took a deep, shaky breath. "Who is it?" She called quickly through the door, loud enough to where the man behind the door, but not Stephanie, could hear her. That's all she needed was the young girl going into hysterics.

"It's me honey." Came Steve's voice, sounding as warm and loving as ever, even though he knew she didn't want that from him. "Look, we need to talk." Now his tone took on urgency. "Jaxine, c'mon, it's important, honey." He stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, looking up and down the hallway as if expecting something to pop out at him.

"Steve?" Jaxine whispered and quickly unlocked the door before opening it, pulling him inside by the arm and immediately locked it back up, the bat still in hand. "Were you followed? Did you see anyone behind you that looked suspicious?" She was firing off questions left and right, keeping her voice down so she didn't wake Stephanie, knowing the poor girl rarely slept these days. "What are you doing here?" She was peeking out of the curtain barely, her heart thundering in her chest, feeling like it was going to fly out and land on the floor before her at any given moment. She was dressed in a pair of black cotton shorts with a black tank top, her hair up in a messy bun.

Steve shook his head, holding up his hand to silence her. "No, I wasn't followed. 'Taker was too busy beatin' the shit out of Kane again to follow me. His entire Ministry was with him an' Paul Bearer too." He reassured her. "That and it'd be obvious if the same vehicle followed me on a two hundred mile drive." He'd covered his bases. "I'm here because 'Taker is startin' to expand his search for you and Steph to this neck of the woods. He's been havin' people lookin' for you both left and right, private investigators, all of it." He'd found this out by hiring the Divas to play P.I. themselves.

"Jesus..." Jaxine whispered and closed her eyes, knowing it was only a matter of time, and raked a hand through her hair. "We have to get out of here then." There was no question about it as she swallowed hard, wondering why 'Taker would look in Chicago. That was simple. Paul Bearer had met her at a bar in this city and probably blabbed that fat mouth of his. "Damn it!" She cursed and rushed down the hallway, dropping the bat and immediately pulled a bag out from under her bed, opening it. She didn't feel Steve come up behind her, too busy trying to figure out a best way to get out of here. "Maybe I should dye my hair..." She mumbled to herself, though it was out loud as she started throwing anything and everything in the bag, trembling.

"Look," Steve said, gently grabbing her by the arms and pulling her towards him to quiet her for a moment. He wanted nothing more then to pull her against him and kiss the breath from her, but refrained. "He's already raked Texas, my place." His eyes narrowed, remembering being asleep in his bed only to wake up in the dead of the night to Mideon snooping. Needless to say, Mideon had reported no Jaxine with a broken nose and a slight concussion. "You'd be safe there."

Jaxine stared into his baby blue eyes, tears filling her own. "Why do you want to help me? Why do you want to torment yourself?" She whispered, her hands resting on his shirt covered chest. She loved him, but only halfway. She couldn't love him completely like he wanted her too. So why did he want to help them escape Undertaker's grasp? Besides the feud and history they had in the past.

"Because whether you love me or not, I've never stopped lovin' you." He said quietly. "I probably won't either." He shook his head when Jaxine went to speak. "Don't. I know ya don't love me, just...I'll deal with my misery on my own, alright? Just let me help you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if somethin' happened to you."

"Steve, I do love you..." She felt a tear slide down her cheek and had to pull away from him, the pain and agony in his eyes too much for her to take.

Jaxine turned around and started packing again, knowing he would never understand, knowing she would never get the answers that plagued her mind. Part of her wanted to hand Stephanie back over to Undertaker, as sick as that sounded, but a bigger part of her wanted to protect the young girl from his grasp. When she was done packing, Jaxine walked into Stephanie's room and woke her up, telling her they would be making a move tonight. Stephanie didn't waste a second and bolted upright, pulling on a coat Jaxine had bought for her, and followed them toward the door. Jaxine took one last look at her place before exiting the apartment, Steve and Stephanie in front of her, sandwiched between them.

Steve had swapped out his truck for a low profile car, the windows tinted of course, but in the southwest that was the normal. He quickly ushered them into the vehicle, looking around to make sure they weren't being watched and slid in behind the wheel. "We're drivin' the entire trip there. Airports are too damn risky right now." They had cameras and he wouldn't put it past 'Taker to be bribing officials to be on watch.

Jaxine nodded as Stephanie sat in the back, their bags in the trunk as Steve took off away from her apartment complex, tears in her eyes. How did she ever end up in this predicament? She looked in the rearview mirror and seen Stephanie. That was why. She was protecting her and now she had Steve's help. It was almost like old times, minus the kissing and holding and touching. Jaxine pressed her forehead against the glass of the window as they hit the highway and open road. She could only hope they reached their destination without any problems.

He ached to reach for her hand, to say something to make her smile, but what would be the point? Jaxine had made up her mind for the both of them. He knew he was a fool for still loving her and still trying to protect her, but God help him, he couldn't stop himself.

"This is beginning to get really scary." Stephanie whispered from her spot.

Jaxine couldn't agree with Stephanie more as she closed her eyes, knowing what she would have to do. She just had to figure out how to do it and shivered at the mere thought. Whipping out her cell phone, Jaxine made a call and waited for them to answer.

"Hello?" An exhausted Shane McMahon answered, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Shane, it's Jaxine. Listen, inform Kane that I will be at next Monday's Raw. Also, come get your sister from Steve's place in Texas." She ignored his startled expression. "When you do that, take her someplace safe, out of the country if that's what it takes. This is going to end."

"Jaxine, what are you planning?"

Smiling sadly, Jaxine closed her eyes. "Don't worry about it." She tried staying strong as her voice cracked. "Just do what I say, alright?"

"I will, see you in a few days Jaxine." Shane hung up.

"Yeah, Jaxine, what're you plannin'?" Steve demanded sharply, not bothering to hide the fact that he had been listening to her conversation.

"I'm going out of the country?"

"Yer NOT handin' yourself over to him, Jaxine! I don't care if you love him or not. You think he loves you? Or that it would be a healthy love if he did?"

"Just drive the car and don't worry about me. The only person I'm concerned about is Stephanie and I can't hide forever. We can't run forever." She looked in the rearview mirror at her and smiled gently. "Everything's going to be fine sweetie." Her pale skin glowed with her black hair and warm amber eyes, reaching back to pat her leg gently. She knew what she had to do and closed her eyes, looking back out the window, swallowing past the lump that formed in her throat. If handing herself over to Undertaker would end all this torment for everyone then she was willing to sacrifice herself.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fine alright." Steve snorted. "Yer gonna give yourself to Satan himself and its gonna be fine."

"You're really going to go to him?" Stephanie whispered, her eyes wide as saucers.

"She has a hero complex."

For the remainder of the drive, which included stopping twice at two different hotels to rest, Jaxine didn't say another word. She would look out the window continuously and pace, the nerves eating away at her stomach. She had to end this and she did love Undertaker. He would never hurt her, he'd already proven that time and time again. She'd destroyed his motorcycle, destroyed his shot at becoming the WWF champion and managed to weaken him. Perhaps she was the only one who could stop him from destroying lives and maybe she could teach him how to love. She doubted it, but Jaxine wasn't going to let Stephanie be hurt over this. They arrived at Steve's place two and a half days later, Jaxine pulling into his driveway, having been driving. She seen a long stretch limo and sighed with relief when Vince hopped out, Stephanie running out of the car and bolting to her father.

Jaxine smiled at the embrace, seeing how much Vince loved his daughter while Shane joined in on the hug. They thanked Jaxine for everything she did and gave her a check with a good sum of money on it, causing her eyebrow to slowly raise. She gave it back, telling them that wasn't necessary, and wished Stephanie well.

"I told Kane." Shane said when his father guided Stephanie into the limo.

Steve rolled his eyes, shaking his head and would have headed inside if he wasn't worried that Jaxine would vanish on him. "You might want to tell Kane to keep watchin' his ass. He can't take too many more beatings." He said dryly, folding his arms over his chest. He looked at Jaxine and inwardly sighed, knowing he shouldn't have said that aloud.

That one statement sent Jaxine to go with the McMahons to the airport, her bag in hand, and they put her on a private jet toward Salt Lake City, where the WWF was currently at.

Steve had let her go, knowing if he tried to fight for her, she'd resist him all the more. The only thing he could do was step back and let her destroy herself.

Jaxine stepped off the plane, wearing a pair of black jeans with a long sleeved black top, black shades over her eyes, her hair framing her face and flowing down her back in shiny waves. After getting her bag, Jaxine headed out into the night, slowly pushing her shades up on top of her head, and headed to her rental car. Once inside, she was on her way to the hotel where Vince instructed her to go, knowing Kane was there, knowing she had to be there for him so he wouldn't get hurt anymore. It was because of her it was happening as she sped down the road.

Jaxine walked inside the hotel with her black shades over her eyes, her bag over her shoulder and immediately went to the hotel receptionist, looking at the woman as she slowly pulled her shades from her eyes. "Kane's room please. I'm Jaxine." Vince had called ahead of time, telling the receptionist what was going on. When she received Kane's room number, Jaxine thanked her before going to the stairs, not trusting the elevator. She went up the three flights of stairs, her heart thundering in her chest, and slowly looked around before rushing down the hallway. She arrived at the room and knocked softly, biting her bottom lip, praying Kane answered and let her in. She was trembling from head to toe, her adrenaline off the charts.

**~!~**

He sat in a hotel room, not even recalling how he had gotten there. He'd seen a woman in the bar who resembled Jaxine, even more so after several drinks. He snorted, glad he hadn't taken the woman to his bed. Not that he hadn't been tempted.

**~!~**

Kane hesitantly opened the door, nothing but his eye showing before blinking and opening, jerking her inside. "Why are you here?" He rasped, trying not to move gingerly in front of her. He had been the target of his brother's anger ever since she had left with Stephanie. He knew why too. He was the one closest to Jaxine.

"Oh my god, Kane..." Jaxine whispered tearfully, shaking her head back and forth and grabbed his face in her soft hands, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry..." She dropped her head forward, pressing her hands to his chest, swallowing hard. "This is going to end, all of this is going to end." She promised him, knowing now more than ever she was doing the right thing. "Come on." She guided him over to the bed by his hand. "You need to rest." She sniffled, wiping her tears away.

Kane shook his head frantically, cupping her face in his hands and forcing her to stop and look up at him. "No." He said firmly, knowing already what she was planning. "You cannot go to him. Not for me. Not for anyone." He knew the Undertaker would only destroy her, even if on some very strange level he DID love her.

"I don't have a choice." She whispered as she stared back into his mismatched blue eyes. "Kane, he's hurting everyone because of me, because I won't give myself to him. I don't know what else to do." She started crying harder and dropped to her knees in front of him, burying her face in her hands. "You can't protect me from him, nobody can." She said it softly, knowing Kane stood no chance against the Undertaker or his Ministry of Darkness. "I have to do this. I have to end this and I have to make sure he doesn't hurt you again."

Kane pulled her into his lap, sitting Indian style on the bed. "Jaxine, if you give yourself to him...you know he'll torment you as much as he loves you." He said softly, stroking her hair soothingly. He knew deep down they loved each other. Jaxine with most of her heart and Undertaker with whatever it was he had inside of him. "He can't stop himself from the things he does. You will not be able to change him."

"I have to try." She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment, and rested her head against his shoulder. "The night I left Steve, before you caught me in the stairwell, I ran into Undertaker at the pop machine. He asked me what if it was him who proposed to me. What if he loved me and wanted to be with me forever. Then he told me I could teach him how to love and to have a heart. Those words have haunted me since that night, Kane. He's doing this because of me, he's hurt you for the last time. If it takes me to stop the torment than so be it. But eventually I will end up with him because of our connection. Eventually he will get me and take me far away. Eventually I won't have nowhere else to run and nowhere else to hide. At least this way I'm surrendering on my terms." She looked into his eyes, hoping he understood where she was coming from, and dropped her head back against his shoulder while he cradled her.

Kane could only stare down at her head, shaking his own. "You have to love him if you're going to go to him." He said finally. "Otherwise you'll be miserable for however long he would keep you." He really didn't know what else to tell her, just tightening his hold on her, wishing she would go back to Steve because Steve was safe. The Undertaker was anything but.

Jaxine inhaled a shaky breath and closed her eyes, knowing what she was about to say would probably cause Kane to hate her, but she couldn't help it. "I do love him." She whispered and let the tears flow, letting every emotion out of her body. Jaxine ended up falling asleep in Kane's arms, completely emotionally and physically exhausted from the past few weeks. All she wanted to do was rest and forget about what she was about to do, hoping her dreams didn't turn into nightmares.

Kane sat there holding her while she slept and couldn't stop himself from shedding a few tears for her. He knew 'Taker would hurt her, whether he meant to or not. But he couldn't condemn her for her feelings or for her decision. She was the sister he never had, but always wanted. It broke his heart to know what she was willingly going to subject herself too. He could only hope 'Taker proved him wrong.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Staring in the mirror at her reflection, all Jaxine could think about was what she was about to do. She held the brush in her hand and blinked back the tears that filled her eyes, knowing it was no use. There was no turning back now. Her hair was pooling around her shoulders and down her back in waves, the ends curling naturally. Her eyes were outlined in black eyeliner with clear gloss on her lips. The outfit she picked for the night consisted of a simple strapless black dress with a sweetheart neckline that went to her knees and had two slits up each side that went to her mid-thigh. She had two inch black stiletto heels on that wrapped around her ankle in a criss-cross design.

Jaxine knew Steve would hate her for this and honestly, she wanted him too. She wanted him to forget she ever existed because she wasn't meant to be with him. The scar was the key to her destiny and she knew it. She'd just been fighting it so long and was done. Done with the fighting and done running away from the inevitable.

So here she stood in Kane's locker room, alone, and all she could think about was that night at Taker's house, in his room, in his arms. She dropped her head and set the brush down, willing her nerves and tears to stay in.

**~!~**

Tonight would be something special, something interesting was going to happen. He could sense it. He had just stepped out the shower, the water running down his body in rivulets, his long black hair hanging straight down his back, water making it appear longer then what it was. He dried himself off slowly, knowing just outside the door the Ministry waited on him, waited to know what they were doing tonight as he had for once not given them instructions. Something was just different. 'Taker could feel it.

**~!~**

Kane walked in and Jaxine merely turned around to face him, seeing he was ready for his match tonight against Viscera, a sad smile on her lips. "I'm not going out to the ring with you tonight." She informed him, seeing his head tilt to the side slightly, and walked over to press her hand against his chest over his heart. Her amber eyes glowed back at him, telling him silently that she had to do this alone, that she didn't want him or the world witnessing what she was about to do. "Go on." She whispered when a knock at his door signaled it was time for his match, slowly pulling her hand back, nodding in encouragement as she blinked more tears away.

Kane hesitated for a long moment, just staring down at her. He knew instinctively that this was probably goodbye and he couldn't bear it. Without warning, he roughly jerked her forward, shoving his mask up to kiss her forehead. Kane slid his mask back into place without a word and walked out the door. It wasn't his decision or his life.

A single tear slid down her cheek when Kane did that, immediately wiping it away, and wrapped her arms around herself as she turned back to stare into the mirror. "I will always love you, my brother." She whispered, closing her eyes as the pain radiated throughout her body, knowing she couldn't be here when he returned. Taking a deep breath, Jaxine grabbed her things before walking out, looking around one last time before the door closed behind her.

**~!~**

"Boss, what're we doin'?"

"'Taker?"

He snapped out of his reverie, realizing his men had been talking to him without him even being aware of it. Scowling, 'Taker stood up, having finished lacing his boots some time ago. He looked around at the assembled faces, waving them off. He needed to be alone without people wondering if he was becoming mentally incompetent. "Be ready." He cautioned, not giving them a reason, just letting them know he might decide he had something for them to do.

A knock sounded at 'Taker's dressing room door soon after the Ministry left him to his thoughts, causing him to nearly rip the door off its hinges, glaring down at the younger McMahon. "Jaxine is in the building. She arrived last night." She had specifically asked Shane to do this job and he wasn't going to let her down, not with what she was about to do. "She's asked me to give you this." He slipped a piece of paper in 'Taker's hand. "Sorry for bothering you." He then zoomed down the hallway, wanting to get as far away from the Lord of Darkness as possible.

When 'Taker opened the note after closing his dressing room door, there were only a few words scrawled on it, no doubt her handwriting.

_Meet me in the basement of the arena without your Ministry._

_~Jaxine_

He crushed the note in his hands, well aware this was probably some kind of trap he would be walking into, but he was going to go anyway. If by slim chance Jaxine had sent this to him, well...he couldn't pass that up now could he? Grunting and squaring his shoulders, he headed down to the basement. "Stay here." He gravely ordered his Ministry.

It wasn't a trap. Jaxine slowly walked back and forth, her heels lightly clicking against the concrete flooring, remembering the last time she'd been in one of these. She'd agreed to give herself to Undertaker in exchange to save Kane from his fiery symbol. A shiver coursed through her as she thought back to that night, suddenly stopping, her back to the only entrance and way out, and closed her eyes. His scent filled her senses as she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, knowing she would have to turn around to face him. She just had to find the feeling back in her limbs and found herself doing so, moving until amber locked with acid green.

"Hello Undertaker." Her voice was warm, though a hint of fear still lingered that she'd tried like hell to fight off.

"Jaxine." He nodded his head at her, tone flat, though inside he was raging with curiosity. His green eyes gave the room a cursory sweep, making sure nobody was waiting in the shadows to ambush him or something. He didn't think Jaxine would do that, she wasn't cruel enough for one, but he had learned long ago to not underestimate anyone no matter how well he thought he knew them. "So what is this about?"

The nerves were overtaking her as her head dropped, the second thoughts rushing through her, but knew she had to do this. She couldn't look at him though, not believing she was actually about to hand herself over on a gold platter to this man who was going to marry a nineteen year old girl. 'Get it together!' Her mind screamed at her, forcing her eyes to meet his again, tears glistening in them that she tried so hard to fight back. "I want you to leave Stephanie alone. There's no reason for you to torment her anymore." Jaxine had no idea where the young McMahon girl was and, honestly, she didn't want too. She just hoped she was safe and sound with her family.

One perfect black eyebrow arched, green eyes staring down at her intently. 'Taker folded his arms over his chest, his mouth a firm compressed line. "And just why is that?" He all, but hissed beginning to circle Jaxine, clasping his hands behind his back. "Hmmm, Jaxine? This is what you called me down here for, to tell me to let precious Princess Stephanie alone? Or do you have something to bargain with, perhaps?" There was now a definite edge to his tone.

"You and I both know she's safe and sound, Undertaker, and far away from you." Jaxine voice remained calm as she allowed him to circle her, swallowing past the lump that formed in her throat. "I also want you to leave Kane alone. He's suffered enough." Now her tone took on a slight edge of her own, her fists clenched at her sides. "Please Undertaker..." She closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay in, willing her body not to tremble against him, her stomach in knots at the moment. "Do this for me."

He actually snorted, not believing the audacity of this woman. "You highly over-estimate your appeal to me, Jaxine, if you think I would just do anything for you without getting something in return." He halted behind her, sifting her silky black hair through his fingertips. "Stephanie is out of my grasp, that is true. But there are always ways around that. So again, what do you have to bargain with?"

Her eyes slowly opened and looked straight ahead, feeling one arm snake around her waist, feeling his warm body pressed against hers. "Do this and I'm yours." She said in barely above a whisper, allowing a single tremor to tear through her body. "Stop the torment and I swear on my life, on everything I am and stand for, that I will not fight you. I will surrender myself to you completely. Please, just leave that poor child alone and your brother." She was pleading with him now, feeling his nose in her hair, and tensed even more to the point where it felt like her body would go as stiff as a statue.

He groaned at her words, the sweetest thing he had ever heard. 'Taker ran his hands up and down her sides, pressing her against him, his face buried in her throat. He barely summoned the strength to push her away, staring at her. "You would give yourself to me to protect them," He began quietly, shaking his head when she nodded. "But not because you love me?"

She slowly turned around to face him, staring into his eyes, the truth shining in them. "Both." She finally said after regaining her composure. "I do love you." She said it with no hesitation and she actually found it easy to admit, easier than what she thought. "But you don't care about that. You care about power and getting people to bend at your will. Well here I am, Undertaker. I'm bending at your will and all I ask is that you leave them alone. I don't think that's too much to ask seeing as how I'm giving you myself along with my heart in return." Her voice was soft, no anger evident, knowing she was destined to be with him, a monster. A monster that she could only pray she could change in time.

"Power..." He murmured, tracing a lone finger down her pale face. "I want surrender, Jaxine. Total surrender without any restrictions, demands, just because you feel that you cannot live without me. But because I am your air, your sun, moon, all of it. If only I knew for sure how you felt." His expression darkened somewhat, knowing she was fit to do the 'right' thing for poor reasons, not liking that. "If I knew that, I would show you such love that would leave the world breathless."

Jaxine was breathless at the moment, his words washing over her, and stared back into those acid green eyes, wondering if he really meant what he said. "I'm in love with you, I have been since you saved me from those drunks that night." Tears filled her eyes at the memory. "I tried denying it, I tried fighting what I was feeling and...Nothing worked. Not even Steve." She looked away from him, knowing she hurt the man, but she couldn't help who her heart wanted. "You were right. I'm not just doing this because I want to save Stephanie and Kane. I'm doing this because I can't get away from you, I can't stop thinking about you. You're in my thoughts, my dreams, my entire existence. So whether you do those things or not, I'm still surrendering tonight. I'm surrendering everything to you." Another tremor ran through her body, knowing it was no longer from fear. This time it was desire.

He saw the tremor and the darkening of her eyes, a low growl ripping from his throat. In mere seconds 'Taker had her pressed against the wall, his hands splayed on either side of her head, kissing her passionately. "My beautiful, brave Jaxine." He murmured against her lips, closing his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers, his entire body relaxing for the first time in ages.

Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest it was pounding so fast and hard, her hands having cupped his face, enjoying his forehead pressed against hers in this tender moment. "I was always yours." She whispered, slowly opening her eyes to stare into his, a small smile crossing her face as she ran her thumb back and forth on his cheek, wanting to freeze the time and just be with him, just the two of them, without the outside world.

He nodded, a momentary arrogant smirk crossing his lips before vanishing. "I already knew that." He couldn't resist saying, taking her hand and placing it against his dead heart, which beat contrary to popular opinion. "As I am yours." He stepped away from her. "Let's get out of here." He pulled her away from the wall, looking down at her.

Jaxine nodded, lacing her fingers with his, proving to him further that she wasn't running away from him again. Saying that his heart was hers nearly sent her mind spinning, but she'd managed to keep it under control, finally knowing how he really felt about her. She still had her limitations about this man, but she couldn't deny how she felt about him. "Where are we going?" She asked softly as he guided her out of the basement, knowing they were heading out of the arena and hopefully without his Ministry.

"To my hotel room." He said evenly, not sparing her a glance as he entered the main hallway. It didn't take long for him to find the Ministry, a group of men in all black was a dead giveaway. "Release Stephanie and send her home." He ordered.

"Are you kidding me?" Paul whined. "After all the trouble we went through to bring her back through customs?"

"Do it."

Jaxine had no idea they had Stephanie again and sighed a breath of relief, staring at Paul with a raised eyebrow when he just balked at her. "Do you have a staring problem, Twinkie?" She asked evenly, not releasing 'Taker's hand while the rest of the Ministry just stared at her. Jaxine didn't care as she kept her shoulders squared, smirking over at the Brood, who didn't look happy to see her. The bat incident they were still sore about apparently.

"Undertaker, if I-"

"You may not." He interrupted with a glower, his expression and body language daring any of them to question him. "Will there be anymore stupid comments or questions tonight?"

They all murmured no, clearing a path for him.

"But 'TAKER!" Paul let out a wail as 'Taker whipped around, raising his hands to shield his face, which left his paunch open for the punch.

Jaxine smirked over her shoulder at Paul, waving three fingers before walking away with 'Taker toward the exit. They arrived outside and Jaxine was prepared for the motorcycle drive as she slid a pair of boots from her bag on, replacing her heels, and straddled the motorcycle with Taker's help, finally getting adjusted with her bag and purse in front of her. As soon as he was on, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his back, sighing gently. There was no fear or hesitation as she ran her hands up and down his chest, her nails lightly grazing skin.

He growled softly, raising a hand to his mouth, kissing her fingertips before letting go. A few seconds later they were roaring out of the parking lot.

Kane stepped out from behind the pillar he'd been hiding behind. He had followed Jaxine, against her wishes, but he had to know she would be safe. He had heard the Undertaker's words to her and knew his brother did love her, in his unique, bittersweet way. He shook his head, turning and walked away.

That's what their love was, bittersweet, a mixture of hate and love combined. Though the love outweighed the hate at the moment. It would change in time though. It would always balance out. Just as the scar imprinted on the back of her neck, the bittersweet love between them would be their everlasting connection.

The End.


End file.
